Enlèvement
by Jindri
Summary: Ceci est la suite de "L'amour engendre...l'amour ou des problèmes ?". La marine décide de se mêler des affaires de nos pirates préférés. S'ensuit alors beaucoup de conséquences...inattendues.
1. Prologue ou le commencement

**Auteur :** Jindri, pour votre plus grand plaisir bien sûr lol

**Story :** Enlèvement (ça vous met déjà l'eau à la bouche hein ?)

**Disclaimer :** Bien évidemment, les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Eiichiro Oda. Et je ne retire aucun profit de cette fic, c'est uniquement par plaisir que je l'écris.

Je suis de retour avec comme promis, le premier chapitre de la suite de "L'amour engendre...l'amour ou des problèmes ?". Ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore lue (quoi c'est possible ? Oo mdr je plaisante), eh bien vous allez voir un peu plus bas. Elle y est. Et mettez-y des review si ça vous fait plaisir. Enfin, ce serait surtout à moi que ça ferait plaisir. Il vaudrait mieux que vous y alliez parce que sinon vous risquez de ne pas bien comprendre qui sont Kane et Aiko, et surtout pourquoi ils ont deux pères... -_-' Quoi qu'il en soit, voici un petit prologue pour mettre les choses en place.

Amusez-vous bien, bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Le commencement**

Un soir, deux enfants de dix ans avec deux bougies. Une promesse est faite :

-Hein Kane ? On leur demande bien ?

-Oui ! Et on sera les meilleurs car nous sommes la relève !

-Juré !

-Juré.

Ils se glissèrent sous les draps et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'endormirent rapidement malgré l'excitation qu'ils ressentaient.

Le lendemain matin, ils ne purent se décider à accomplir leur promesse. Ils se retrouvèrent alors à la poupe aux alentours de midi et s'encouragèrent mutuellement :

-Après le repas on leur avoue hein ?

Aiko acquiesça. Ils observèrent la mer jusqu'à ce qu'on les appelle pour le déjeuner qui se déroula comme d'habitude. C'est à dire que Luffy tenta de voler la nourriture qui se trouvait dans les assiettes des autres, même celle des deux enfants. Mais si Zoro acceptait, à la limite, qu'on lui vole la nourriture contenue dans son assiette, il refusait que son capitaine vole celle de sa progéniture.

-Luffy !

-Hmm ? Nyé kiya Zoho ?

La colère prit le bretteur. Et pour une fois, ce ne fut pas Nami qui frappa Luffy, mais Zoro.

-Ne pique pas la nourriture de Kane et Aiko ! Ils sont en pleine croissance !

Robin regarda Zoro, souriante. Il avait bien changé son comportement depuis qu'il était père. Il n'avait pas modifié son habitude de dormir en pleine journée mais il veillait bien plus à la sécurité du bateau à présent. Et surtout, il veillait à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à ses enfants.

Une fois le repas achevé, Kane suivit son père jusqu'à la vigie. En passant devant la cuisine, Zoro vit son amant faire la vaisselle et il ne put empêcher son passé de ressurgir. Il sourit.

-Pourquoi tu souris papa marimo ?

Zoro le regarda bizarrement :

-Eh bien, un souvenir entre sourcil en vrille et moi. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça Kane, je te l'ai déjà dit. Il ne faut pas écouter Sanji lorsqu'il me surnomme. Mon prénom c'est Zoro. Zoro et pas marimo.

De la cuisine, le blond se moqua :

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Toi aussi tu me surnommes, baka.

Zoro prit la petite main de son fils et reprit le chemin de la vigie :

-Tch.

Sanji cria :

-Tu vas voir ce soir, toi !

Innocemment, Kane demanda des précisions :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là papa ?

L'épéiste rougit :

-Euh…il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches pour l'instant, fais-moi confiance.

Le petit blond ne répondit pas. Une fois arrivés à la vigie, Zoro s'assit et commença sa sieste quotidienne. Soudain, Kane l'interrompit :

-Papa Zoro ?

L'intéressé grogna :

-Gnnn…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je veux…Je veux devenir épéiste !

-Quoi ?

Zoro s'était immédiatement relevé sous le coup de l'information. Kane tenta de se défendre :

-Ben, je vous vois tous vous défendre et moi je suis censé ne rien faire pendant que vous nous protégez, moi et Aiko. Donc je veux combattre aussi ! Et je suis certain que si je combine ta technique et celle de papa Sanji je serai imbattable !

Zoro, d'abord stupéfait, se mit à rigoler :

-Eh bien. Tu es sûr de vouloir combiner nos deux techniques ? Cela te demandera cent fois plus d'efforts.

-Oui ! Je me fiche bien de devoir fournir plus d'efforts. Je veux pouvoir te protéger moi aussi.

Après ces mots, Zoro se sentit étrange. Comme son cœur qui se sentait fondre. Il ne regrettait plus rien maintenant. Malgré toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient pu faire, Kane et Aiko les aimait tous sur ce bateau. Surtout leurs deux pères. Le bretteur le serra fort dans ses bras :

-C'est d'accord alors. Mais il faudra que tu attendes quelques années encore avant de pouvoir combattre à nos côtés.

-C'est pas grave papa. Un jour tu auras besoin de moi. Et je serai là.

Sur le pont, Brook jouait du piano sous le regard admiratif de la petite. Le squelette n'avait toujours pas compris le désir de l'enfant. Celle-ci se décida enfin à lui demander de réaliser ce désir :

-Brook ?

-Oui ma puce ?

-J'aimerais devenir musicienne moi aussi. Tu pourrais m'apprendre à jouer d'un instrument ?

-Mais bien évidemment ! On commence quand tu veux.

-C'est vrai ?

Ses yeux s'étaient subitement éclairés. La joie s'était emparée d'elle.

-Du piano ?

-Si tu veux.

Le squelette posa sa main sur les cheveux verts d'Aiko puis caressa tendrement sa tête.

La promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite était maintenant tenue.

L'entraînement se révéla bien plus difficile que ce qu'ils croyaient. Chaque jour, les deux pères et Brook leur enseignaient leur talent. Et le soir, ils n'avaient même plus la force de sourire. De plus, Aiko se rendait compte qu'elle était faible au niveau force et qu'elle n'était pas dans la capacité de se défendre. Seule, elle développa une technique d'attaque avec des dards de ninja. Ses mains finissaient par être abîmées à force de jouer du piano et de lancer sans arrêt ses armes afin d'augmenter la précision et la force de ses jets.

Mais tous ces entraînements portaient leurs fruits. Ils se sentaient le cœur léger lorsqu'ils regagnaient leur chambre respective. En effet, vers l'âge de douze ans, Aiko avait décidé de faire chambre à part. Kane n'avait pas compris que tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était un peu d'intimité personnelle et que c'était presque de la perversité de la voir maintenant nue. Malgré tout, certains soirs ils allaient dans la chambre de l'autre et discutaient des heures durant, sachant pertinemment que le lendemain ils seraient encore plus fatigués.

Ils ignoraient alors ce qui les attendrait à l'âge de seize ans.

* * *

Ah ah ! Suspense ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Pourquoi ma fic s'appelle-t-elle enlèvement ? Quelqu'un va-t-il vraiment se faire enlever ? Et qui ? Pourquoi ? Kane et Aiko vont-ils devenir plus forts que n'importe qui sur le bateau ? La suite au prochain...chapitre !

Désolée pour ce total craquage de ma part. Je crois que j'ai perdu un neurone et donc une partie de mon cerveau s'est déconnecté et n'est ressorti que la partie "folie". Sinon, une partie du premier chapitre est déjà écrite donc il devrait bientôt arriver si j'ai la foi. Mais il faudrait surtout que j'aie la foi pour mon explication de texte en philo et mon dm de maths -_-'. Enfin bref, passons. Je vais faire comme tous les autres auteurs de fics : DES REVIEWS PLEAAAAASE !!!! On n'en a jamais assez et ça fait toujours plaisir pour la suite.

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

À bientôt, Jindri.


	2. Vain combat, inutile tristesse

Et voilà comme promis le chapitre 1. J'ai peur de l'avoir fait trop court mais bon, j'ai fait en sorte de le publier assez rapidement. Je connais l'impatience de Hiryu-san, alors je n'aurai que quelques mots encore :

Bonne lecture, amusez-vous bien !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Vain combat, inutile tristesse**

Toute une troupe de marines encerclait le petit groupe qui se battait vaillamment. Mais malgré leurs efforts, Chopper, Aiko et Kane ne parvenaient toujours pas à les repousser. Il en venait encore et encore, de chaque côté. Et ils faiblissaient de plus en plus. Aiko prit alors la décision qu'elle aurait du prendre il y a bien longtemps. Elle sortit un sifflet de l'une de ses poches et souffla dedans. Un son strident s'en éleva et se fit entendre sur le Thousand Sunny. Des bruits de pas précédèrent une réunion rapide sur le pont. Nami la présida :

-Bon, qui y va ?

Immédiatement, Sanji et Zoro se proposèrent. Nami éjecta le cuisinier :

-Sûrement pas Sanji, tu dois préparer le déjeuner. Zoro, si tu veux. Moi je n'y vais pas.

-Alors tu m'accompagnes Robin ?

Celle-ci sourit et acquiesça. Sans plus attendre, ils coururent en direction du coup de sifflet entendu. À mi-chemin, un cri perçant parvint à leurs oreilles :

-Aikooooo !!!

Le cri glaça le sang du bretteur. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi donc Kane avait-il crié le prénom de sa sœur ainsi ? Chopper devait pourtant les protéger. Le bretteur pressa l'allure, Robin le suivant. Au moment où ils arrivèrent, les marines partaient. Chopper était effondré sur le sol et Kane semblait dans un sale état. Ses jambes tremblaient, l'un de ses bras pendait lamentablement le long de son corps et du sang gouttait sur le sol. Sa main droite lâcha son épée tandis qu'il tombait sur les genoux. Son cri déchira l'air, atteignant le Thousand Sunny. Sanji se raidit, croyant comprendre qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Mais étant un professionnel, il ne se laissa pas déconcentrer. Et puis après tout, ce n'était qu'un cri, cela ne voulait pas dire que vraiment…vraiment Aiko avait…Il repoussa cette grotesque idée et reporta son attention sur la nourriture. Zoro interrogea Robin du regard : devaient-ils poursuivre les marines ou bien rester avec Kane ? Elle lui répondit doucement :

-J'ai bien l'impression qu'ils ont enlevé Aiko.

Le bretteur qui n'avait toujours pas compris ouvrit les yeux de surprise et se lança à la poursuite des marines. Robin le suivit mais il était trop tard. Les amarres étaient déjà larguées, le port étant proche, et ils voguaient au loin. Robin vérifia ses dires en cherchant sur le bateau grâce à ses pouvoirs et elle confirma à son nakama :

-Ils ont bien capturé Aiko.

Zoro frappa le mur de son poing et repartit vers Kane. Celui-ci pleurait violemment. L'escrimeur le souleva et l'aida à marcher.

-Robin, tu veux bien t'occuper de Chopper ?

-Oui.

Elle sentit que le bretteur n'était pas d'humeur. Les prochaines semaines s'annonçaient difficiles pour l'équipage. De plus, Sanji ne supporterait pas cela. Il chérissait Aiko et Kane bien plus qu'elle et Nami.

Au lieu de retourner au bateau, ils se rendirent chez un médecin, Chopper n'étant pas en état de se soigner ni de soigner Kane. Ils les y laissèrent et retournèrent au bateau. Le reste de l'équipage les attendait, espérant voir revenir les trois imprudents. Cependant, le regard de Zoro était clair : le combat ne s'était pas déroulé à leur avantage. Sans un mot, le regard triste, Sanji retourna dans la cuisine. Un coup de poing frappa le ventre de Zoro en regardant cette scène. Son amant ne lui reprochait même pas sa totale inutilité. Il alla dans la vigie. Il y serait seul et pourrait y laisser vagabonder ses pensées. Usopp, Luffy et Franky allèrent à la proue. Nami et Brook interrogèrent l'archéologue :

-Pourquoi rentrez-vous seuls ?

Honteusement, elle leur avoua :

-Chopper ne pouvait soigner personne. Nous l'avons donc laissé avec Kane chez un médecin.

Nami fronça les sourcils :

-Tu oublies Aiko. Où est-elle ?

-Capturée. Par les marines.

La navigatrice comprit alors le regard dur du bretteur. Elle s'éloigna, marmonnant quelques vagues excuses à propos du temps et de ses cartes. En vérité, elle cachait sa peine. Elle appréciait beaucoup l'adolescente. Brook se rendit à son piano et joua un morceau lent et triste, propre à l'humeur de l'équipage.

Ce midi-là, personne n'en voulut à Sanji d'avoir oublié d'éteindre le four et d'avoir fait brûler le plat de résistance. Zoro ne s'était pas montré, sans doute honteux de son échec. Des restes de larmes ravageaient les visages de certains pirates, sans pour autant que leur faiblesse soit le but de moqueries. Tard dans l'après-midi, Zoro et Sanji rendirent visite seuls à leur fils et au médecin. Ils les trouvèrent beaucoup mieux physiquement, mais aussi démoralisés qu'eux. Longtemps, la petite famille maintenant rétrécie discuta. La lune était déjà tombée lorsque les deux amants prirent congé. Ils ne purent prononcer un seul mot, l'un rongé par la honte, l'autre par la tristesse. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils se couchèrent au lit que Sanji se sentit capable de parler :

-Zoro ?

-Hmm ?

-Ils…Ils ne la tueront pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ils n'avaient pas tué Robin alors…pourquoi tueraient-ils une jeune fille qui ne possède même pas encore sa photo sur un avis de recherche ?

-Je suis désolé Sanji. Tout ça c'est ma faute. Je n'aurais pas dû les laisser seuls avec Chopper alors qu'ils ne sont même pas aussi forts que nous lorsque nous avons embarqué à bord du Merry.

-Zoro…

Celui-ci se retourna vers le cuisinier pour renforcer ses dires. Il trouva en face de lui un visage tellement peiné qu'il dut puiser dans toutes ses ressources afin d'avoir la force de lui dire ce qui allait suivre :

-Mais c'est vrai ! Qui les a autorisés à se rendre en ville ? Qui aurait dû les accompagner ?

-Zoro…

-Sanji ! Laisse-moi me rendre responsable pour une fois !

-Mais tu ne l'es pas entièrement ! J'étais là moi aussi ! Et qu'ai-je fait ? Je leur aurais même confié cent mille berrys sans hésiter ! Si Nami avait été là, elle aurait protesté et aurait eu bien raison. Nous avons tous deux été inconscients, alors maintenant laisse-moi te dire.

Le blond s'arrêta : ce qu'il avait à dire n'était pas facile.

-Aiko est notre âme, notre cœur. Elle est nous deux en un seul être. Et si jamais nous la perdons, ce sera une partie de nous qui mourra. Nous en serons brisé à jamais. Kane également. Tu sais ce que nous devons faire. Cependant, nous ne savons pas comment Nami réagira. Si sa réaction ne tranche pas en notre faveur, que ferons-nous ? Je le sais pour moi. Mais toi, est-ce que tu me suivras ?

-Comment ça, ce que nous devons faire ? Tu veux dire…pourchasser les marines ?Mais… c'est mon intention depuis le début.

-Crois-tu donc que c'est celle de Nami ?

-Personne ne peut savoir ce qu'elle pense. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est attachée elle aussi à nos deux enfants et qu'elle a également l'intention de pourchasser les marines.

-Nous verrons cela demain. Nous devrions en discuter avec tout l'équipage.

-Oui. Demain, Chopper et Kane seront de retour. Le temps que nous rattrapions les marines, ils seront guéris.

-Bonne nuit mon cœur.

-Bonne nuit baka cook.

-Toujours d'aussi beaux mots d'amour marimo.

-Tch.

Légèrement rassérénés, les deux amants parvinrent malgré tout à s'endormir.

Mais le lendemain, la vérité les rattrapait, cruelle. Au petit déjeuner, trois places restaient désespérément vides. Une fois que celui-ci fut achevé, pour une fois dans un silence presque religieux, Nami et Robin allèrent récupérer Kane et Chopper. Leurs graves blessures se refermaient. Seul le regard du jeune homme se trouvait changé. Il n'était plus bleu mais gris-bleu, et aussi froid que de l'acier. Toute chaleur ou trace de joie avait disparu de son être. Il ne respirait plus que douleur et haine. Sanji en fut profondément bouleversé, mais ne le montra pas. Inutile de s'inquiéter, voulut-il se rassurer, il sera redevenu lui-même une fois que nous l'aurons récupérée. À peine eurent-ils eu le temps de se retrouver que Sanji et Zoro réunirent l'équipage entier pour leur faire part de leur décision :

-Nous avons décidé de poursuivre les marines, quoi que vous, vous décidiez. Si votre décision n'est pas en notre faveur, nous partirons, même si cela nous attristera.

Nami intervint :

-Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que nous ne tenons pas également à Aiko ? Je tiens à la revoir parmi nous. Nous tenons tous à la revoir parmi nous.

Même Luffy avait compris et approuvé. Les yeux larmoyants, Sanji les remercia d'un faible sourire. Kane partit à la poupe pour s'entraîner tandis que Zoro gagnait la vigie et Nami donna les premiers ordres. Ils partaient. En leur for intérieur, ils se juraient tous de retrouver leur mignonne musicienne et de se venger des marines. Ils se rappelaient tous, sauf Brook et Kane, de l'enfermement de Robin à Enies Lobby. Ils étaient partis à son secours. Aujourd'hui, ils feraient de même, surtout qu'Aiko serait bien contente de les revoir. Jamais Luffy n'abandonnerait l'un de ses précieux nakamas. Pour la première fois dans la vie du Thousand Sunny, la journée ne fut pas animée par les bêtises du capitaine. Kane passa sa journée à la poupe à alterner entraînement et repos. Il souhaitait devenir plus fort afin de pouvoir protéger tous ceux qu'il aime. Il ne voulait pas revivre une telle scène. Les autres tentaient vainement de se changer les idées en observant la mer ou en s'occupant à son activité quotidienne.

Le soir venu, ne restaient que trois personnes sur le pont : Zoro, Kane et Sanji. La pleine lune les éblouissait presque mais faisait ressurgir quelques souvenirs aux deux amants.

-Tu te rappelles Sanji ? Ce soir-là.

-Oui. Un désir incontrôlable s'était emparé de nous.

-Mais grâce à lui, deux adorables enfants nous sont nés.

Kane s'était retenu durant douze ans, mais aujourd'hui il voulait en avoir le cœur net :

-Dites, comment c'est possible ? Vous avez bien mangé un fruit du démon ou autre chose pour avoir pu…Enfin…c'est impossible que de deux hommes puisse naître un enfant. Et encore moins deux !

-Ça restera un mystère. Nous vous avons trouvé en nous éveillant. Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui vous a amené. Mais une chose est sûre : vous êtes bien nos enfants. Tu étais mon parfait clone. Et Aiko est assurément un mélange de Zoro et de moi.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Kane avait ce qu'il voulait. Jamais Sanji ne lui avait menti et ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'il le ferait. Une douce brise s'éleva, chatouillant les visages fermés et tristes des trois pirates. Les cheveux courts de Kane étaient presque blancs sous la clarté de l'astre lunaire. Sanji prononça alors la promesse qu'ils se juraient tous, sans jamais parvenir à la dire à voix haute. Ce serait rendre réelle la situation dans laquelle ils étaient plongés, et cela, ils ne le pouvaient pas.

-Aiko. Nous te retrouverons. Il suffit simplement…que tu nous attendes. Ne doute pas de nous. Nous ferons ce qu'il faut.

Sanji serra dans ses bras son fils. Le vent s'engouffra alors dans les voiles, produisant un étrange son. Comme la réponse de la jeune fille se perdant dans la nuit.

-Tu vois Kane, elle a confiance en nous.

-Bien évidemment ! Que crois-tu stupide love cook ? Elle nous attend, c'est certain.

Sanji, d'une voix douce, les ramena à l'ordre :

-Nous devrions aller nous coucher. Tu es blessé Kane. Et toi Zoro, tu as mauvaise mine.

-Tu n'as pas mauvaise mine peut-être, sourcils en vrille ?

Un sourire lui répondit, ainsi qu'un rire jaune. Le cuisinier accompagna son fils jusque dans sa chambre tandis que Zoro se rendait dans la sienne. Lorsque Sanji voulut repartir, le jeune homme le retint :

-Papa ?

-Hmm ?

-Tu veux bien…me raconter une histoire ? Comme quand nous étions enfants. Je n'arriverai pas à dormir sinon.

Sanji écarquilla les yeux : l'espace d'un instant, il avait cru revoir cette couleur qu'il aimait tant au fond des yeux de son fils.

-Voyons Kane. Tu as seize ans quand même.

-S'il te plaît ?

Sanji céda. La supplique avait été prononcée d'un ton tellement douloureux, le cuisinier ne pouvait refuser cela à son enfant adoré. D'une voix lente et chaleureuse, le blond commença l'histoire de l'homme qui avait vu tomber de l'or sous ses yeux. Il avait alors cherché, cherché afin d'en trouver toujours plus et de pouvoir avoir la main de sa dulcinée. Mais il ne découvrit rien d'autre. Cependant il ne se résolvait pas à vivre sans celle qu'il aimait. C'est pourquoi il l'enleva. Elle mit longtemps avant de se faire à son sort. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus il lui montrait les preuves de son amour et plus elle aussi tombait sous son charme. Elle ne se résignait plus à le suivre, c'était de son plein gré qu'elle parcourait les routes à ses côtés.

Kane, trop fatigué, s'endormit avant même de savoir si les deux amoureux s'étaient tirés d'affaire. Sanji sortit doucement de la pièce après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de l'adolescent. Il rejoignit sa chambre et se maudit de se faire autant de soucis. Bien évidemment que la vie d'Aiko n'était pas en danger. Les marines avaient un but, il le pressentait. Restait maintenant à savoir quel était ce but. Il passa la moitié de la nuit à tenter de trouver la réponse.

Le lendemain, des cernes barraient les yeux du cuisinier, du bretteur et de Nami. Ils étaient les seuls à n'avoir pas dormi la nuit entière. Le voyage se poursuivit, quelques obstacles entravant leur chemin et ralentissant leur allure. Enfin, la troisième semaine, le bateau des marines était en vue. Kane arbora son premier sourire depuis l'enlèvement de sa sœur. Il regarda le reste de l'équipage et posa la question qui allait inquiéter Sanji :

-Alors, prêt pour l'abordage ?

Le cuisinier n'avait jamais vu une telle haine émaner de son fils. La vengeance était son seul souhait, mais il fallait savoir faire la part des choses. Kane s'aveuglait. Il avait l'impression que les seuls fautifs étaient les marines. Sans doute cela était-il vrai, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour vouloir tuer. Oui, il lui semblait que le plus grand désir de Kane était de tuer chaque soldat présent sur ce bateau. Mais ce n'étaient pas eux les responsables de cela, il en était certain. L'ordre venait de bien plus haut. Et ce genre d'acte lui semblait étrangement familier. Le blond l'entraîna un peu à l'écart et l'interrogea :

-Tu comptes t'en prendre à chaque marine que tu rencontreras, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, pas toi ?

-Non. C'est…comment dire ? Un peu plus compliqué que ton interprétation des faits. Tout n'est pas blanc ou noir Kane. J'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas entièrement de la faute des soldats tu vois. Ce doit être un ordre venu d'en haut. Tu me comprends ?

-Donc nous ne devrions pas libérer Aiko parce que nous serons obligés de blesser ces innocents petits marines ?

Kane s'emportait. Il jeta un regard noir à son père, puis rejoint le reste de l'équipage.

-Kane !

L'intéressé se retourna.

-Quoi ?

-Fais-moi confiance. Tu sais que moi aussi je veux la libérer. Je veux la revoir, la serrer dans mes bras. Elle est ma fille Kane. Comme toi tu es mon fils. Et pour moi, cela représente beaucoup. N'en doute plus jamais. Ce ne seront pas les soldats qui me paieront cet enlèvement. Ce sera celui qui a donné l'ordre d'enlever Aiko.

L'espace d'un instant, le bleu revint dans les yeux de Kane. Il pardonnait à son père.

-Mais s'il faut les tuer papa, je le ferai. Je tuerai quiconque m'empêchera de récupérer Aiko.

Enfin le but de leur détour était sous leurs yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de faillir. Tous le sentaient. Sur le bateau marine, le commandant souriait :

-Ainsi te voilà. Mon fils. Bienvenue dans mon monde.

Les deux camps face à face. Deux idéologies différentes. Qu'est-ce que cela aurait pour conséquence ? Nul ne le savait, tous étaient prêt à se battre.

Les pirates voulaient faire payer ces trois semaines de souffrance. Mais marines comme pirates ignoraient alors exactement tout de ce qui s'était déroulé sur le bateau des marines durant ces trois semaines.

* * *

Et voilà ce chapitre est fini. :'( Versons une petite larmichette en l'honneur de cette pauvre Aiko qui a été enfermée à fond de cale durant trois semaines. Mais ne vous en faites pas, elle a mis tout ce temps à profit. Vous comprendrez bientôt. Quant à Kane, je compte expliciter son comportement. Je trouve que je suis passée bien vite sur ses sentiments. Et ceux des autres membres de l'équipage également. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je développerai tout cela. Et je vais essayer de faire des looooongs chapitres, sans pour autant vous promettre la lune et sans vous donner de délais. J'écris quand j'en ai le temps et quand je suis inspirée.

Allez, je vous laisse. À bientôt pour un prochain chapitre. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, Jindri.


	3. Rencontres, tortures et sentiments ?

Et voili voilou le second chapitre. Très en retard je sais, mais bon. Je m'en excuse. J'ai été très occupée et voilà. Alors, attention, âmes sensibles, abstenez-vous d'aller plus loin ! Il y a en effet des scènes de torture dans ce chapitre. C'est bien pour cela que j'ai mis ma fic en rating M. Et un nouveau personnage apparaît. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir par vous-mêmes. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontres, tortures et…sentiments ?**

Aiko se réveilla prise d'un énorme malaise. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal et son corps la lançait avec un peu trop d'insistance à son goût. Elle tenta de rassembler ses esprits et de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle ne soit enfermée. Car à n'en pas douter elle se trouvait en prison. Une pièce exiguë agrémentée de barreaux en tant que porte n'est rien d'autre qu'une cellule de prison. Un flash lui traversa alors la tête. Une épée qui transperçait son épaule gauche, un cri de Kane et ensuite, le noir. Pour son plus grand malheur, elle comprit :

-Oh mon dieu. Je suis sur le bateau des marines.

Cette phrase, prononcée à mi-voix, déclencha un éclat de rire de l'autre côté de sa cellule. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu et encore moins vu cet homme aux cheveux blonds arriver. Ses yeux, bleus cobalt, l'hypnotisaient presque. Cet homme lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un, sans qu'elle sache qui exactement. Il arborait une légère barbe, elle aussi blonde. Il était toujours séduisant malgré son âge avancé.

-Alors, réveillée miss ?

-Vous le voyez bien non ?

Elle n'allait tout de même pas se montrer agréable avec celui qui avait ordonné son arrestation. Son uniforme faisait de lui le plus haut gradé du bateau. Elle sut de suite pourquoi elle se trouvait ici : ce commodore n'aimait pas le suspense.

-Je vous remercie bien mademoiselle. Grâce à vous, nous allons pouvoir capturer l'équipage de Monkey D. Luffy. Mais surtout, je vais avoir l'occasion de revoir mon fils.

-Hein ? Votre…fils ?

Elle se souvint alors où elle avait déjà vu cette couleur de yeux. Kane possédait la même. Et puis, les mêmes cheveux blonds. Une idée s'imposa à son esprit : et si en fait, Zoro et Sanji n'étaient pas leurs véritables parents ? N'est-il pas impossible pour deux hommes d'avoir des enfants après tout ? Et donc Kane était le fils de ce marine. Mais alors…pourquoi donc n'était-ce pas lui qu'il avait capturé ? Et il l'aurait également reconnue. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Elle repoussa ces effrayantes pensées et se dit qu'il fallait en avoir le cœur net :

-Comment s'appelle votre fils ?

-Kiiro Sanji.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Son propre père, le fils d'un marine ? Comment avait-il choisi la voie opposée ? Elle ne devait pas lui révéler que c'est Sanji qui l'a engendrée. Ainsi, cet homme était son grand-père. Elle ne ressentit pourtant aucune bouffée d'amitié pour lui. Il semblait préférer son job à sa propre famille.

-Que comptez-vous faire de moi ?

-Tu comprends vite miss. Je souhaiterais connaître les faiblesses de tous tes nakamas. Bien que j'en aie déjà une sous la main, il vaut mieux assurer ses arrières ne crois-tu pas ?

Elle éclata de rire, se moquant ouvertement de lui. Que croyait-il donc ? Elle, la faiblesse de l'équipage de Monkey D. Luffy, le prochain seigneur des pirates ?

-Vous croyez à ce que vous dites ? Je serais l'une de leurs faiblesses ?

-Tout à fait, il me suffit de t'utiliser comme otage et alors je les aurai tous à mes pieds.

-Vous vous trompez. Cet enlèvement ne les affaiblira pas, il les rendra plus forts. En ce moment-même, ils se préparent à vous affronter.

Le Commodore Kiiro se renfrogna : cet insolence de l'adolescente allait à l'encontre de ses plans. Il tenta de l'amadouer :

-Allons, ne sois pas stupide. Je te promets de ne pas leur faire de mal si tu m'avoues leurs faiblesses.

-Et maintenant vous pensez que je me laisserai prendre à ce petit jeu ? Allez, laissez tomber, je ne suis pas de ces jeunes filles-là.

-Dans ce cas tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Demain tu ressentiras la pire des souffrances.

-Elle est déjà dans mon cœur. Me séparer de ma famille me fait bien plus mal que vous ne le croyez.

Et reprenant l'expression favorite de son bretteur de père lorsqu'il parle de son amant, elle acheva son grand-père :

-Baaaka !

Le commodore lui jeta un regard noir avant de battre en retraite. Elle observa alors plus en détail sa cellule. Il n'y avait qu'une couverture mitée pour la protéger du froid et même pas de hublot pour lui apporter un peu de soleil. Elle soupira et alla difficilement jusqu'au fond de la cellule. Elle tira à elle la couverture et tenta de se reposer. Elle ne parvint à dormir que quelques heures. Et le lendemain matin le commodore revint, toujours avec la même requête, qu'elle refusa une fois de plus de lui accorder. Elle fut alors tirée de la cellule et emmenée dans une pièce encore plus bas dans le navire. Elle fut brutalement attachée au mur par des chaînes en acier. Kiiro la caressa d'un doigt de la joue au menton, puis prit ce dernier dans sa main avant de lui parler d'un ton doucereux :

-Voyons mademoiselle, vous ne voudriez pas perdre la vie. Ce serait ruiner les efforts de tous vos…nakamas. Soyez raisonnable.

Le regard dur, elle lui répondit lentement :

-Je ne les trahirais pour rien au monde. Les regards qu'ils me jetteraient seraient bien trop douloureux. Et je préfère encore subir votre pathétique torture plutôt que de les faire souffrir.

Le commodore baissa la tête.

-Je vois.

Il la releva, un sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est dommage. Un si joli corps abîmé par une torture. Et vous savez, une collaboration aurait pu nous être profitable. Vous auriez acquis de meilleurs quartiers, auriez été soignée et nourrie. Quant à moi, j'aurais pu m'occuper de dangereux criminels.

-Dangereux criminels ? Vous vous trompez.

-Que savez-vous d'eux après tout ? Vous êtes bien trop jeune pour savoir qu'ils ont détruit une île entière, tué l'un des shichibukais, semé la zizanie dans une base marine, trompé plusieurs fois l'un des plus grands officiers de la marine et refusé bien des fois leur sort de recherchés.

-Je sais tout cela. Je suis née sur ce navire. Tout ce que vous venez de dire, ils l'ont transformé en conte pour enfants.

Elle ricana :

-Ils tiennent beaucoup à moi. Chaque parcelle de mon corps que vous torturerez sera autant de douleurs amplifiées que vous subirez. Sanji surtout, ne vous pardonnera pas. Vous ne voudriez pas vous mettre à dos votre propre fils ?

Ce fut au tour du marine de se moquer :

-C'est déjà fait. Le jour où je l'ai laissé sur un bateau en tant que mousse.

Elle pâlit. Son père aurait pu en faire autant avec elle et Kane. C'était là toute la différence entre les deux générations.

-Vous l'avez…abandonné ?

-Il suffit miss. J'en ai marre de cette discussion inutile. Me diras-tu comment battre ces pirates ou devrai-je user de la force ?

Il sortit un poignard effilé de son manteau et le posa juste en dessous du menton de la jeune fille. Il appuya légèrement, ce qui fit couler une goutte de sang. Il était passé au tutoiement, signe qu'il s'impatientait. Aiko ne voyait pas venir le danger, elle pensait bien trop à la façon dont elle pourrait faire tourner en bourrique son grand-père.

-Comme tu le vois ce poignard est bien affûté. Te risqueras-tu à aller plus loin ?

Elle ne répondit pas, le bravant du regard. Il comprit et en sourit. Malgré sa nature calme, il avait un côté sadique, se plaisant à torturer les criminels que ses hommes capturaient. Il allait rarement à l'extérieur de son bateau, préférant le calme aux combats. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la force qui lui manquait. Sanji avait hérité de sa forte résistance aux coups malgré leur évidente différence de constitution. Le cuisinier, frêle, arrivait à peine aux épaules de son père et possédait une taille svelte. Quant au commodore, il était robuste et musclé, ne se laissant ainsi pas facilement bousculer. Tout ce qui rappelait le marine chez le pirate étaient la couleur des yeux et des cheveux ainsi que la force du regard, bien qu'ils ne représentent pas du tout la même chose. La liberté se lisait dans les yeux de Sanji, le sentiment du devoir se lisait dans ceux du commodore. Mais en ce moment on ne pouvait y discerner que de l'avidité. L'avidité de lacérer un corps et de le voir rejeter son sang. Aiko prit peur : jusqu'où pouvait-il donc aller ? Irait-il jusqu'à la tuer ? Elle se raisonna. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il voulait s'en servir en tant qu'otage. Mais à peine l'aurait-il présentée que Luffy aurait lancé son poing et l'aurait libérée. Elle devait subir tout cela sans rechigner, en évitant de trop le provoquer. Elle ne savait cependant si elle pourrait se retenir de se moquer de lui. Elle espéra que ses nakamas soient déjà partis à la poursuite de ses ravisseurs. Combien de temps tiendrait-elle ? La lame s'enfonça dans son bras droit. Aiko serra les dents, ne souhaitant pas montrer une seule once de faiblesse à son grand-père. Il prit plaisir à la laisser quelques instants, attendant que la douleur se dissipe légèrement afin de la raviver en continuant l'entaille le long du bras. Cette fois, elle ne put se retenir de montrer sa souffrance. Si elle ne l'exprimait pas, on la lisait dans ses yeux. Le commodore souriait, les yeux fous de plaisir. Enfin, il retira l'arme du bras tremblant.

-Vous êtes…taré.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

-Et ce n'est qu'un début miss. Le jeu est loin d'être terminé. Alors profite-en maintenant, révèle-moi tout ce que je te demande. Je suis certain que nous nous entendrons bien.

-En d'autres circonstances, nous aurions pu. Mais je ne vais tout de même pas faire amie-ami avec mon ravisseur.

-Si c'est ce que tu penses…

Il s'attaqua à son chemisier, se plaisant à défaire les boutons un par un, révélant un corps déjà blessé par le précédent combat.

-Oooh, mes soldats ne t'ont pas ratée n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens si j'appuie là ?

Ce disant, il amena le poignard sur une blessure qui n'avait pas eu le temps de cicatriser complètement et l'enfonça d'un centimètre. Aiko étouffa un cri de douleur. Le sang commença à couler faiblement. Puis il retira le poignard et enfonça cette fois-ci ses doigts dans l'entaille. Non pas superficiellement, mais profondément. La jeune fille ne put retenir un hurlement. Il avait frappé fort. Ses jambes aussi tremblaient maintenant. Une larme coula sur sa joue tandis que l'officier riait et posait la main qui venait de la blesser sur l'une de ses joues. Il lui souffla quelques mots :

-Voilà ce que cela fait si l'on s'oppose au Commodore Kiiro. Apprends, miss, qu'il ne faut pas refuser l'une de mes propositions. Remarque, je te comprends. Après tout, Sanji est bien mignon si on s'y laisse prendre. Mais ne crois pas qu'il n'a jamais commis de fautes en dehors de sa vie de pirate. Au contraire. Connais-tu son aventure avec Zeff ? Et celle où il a tué des marines qui tentaient de prendre le Baratie ?

-Comment savez-vous cela si vous l'avez abandonné ?

Il ricana, promenant ses mains sur le corps de la jeune fille. Elle se raidit.

-Crois-tu donc que je n'ai pas pris la peine de me renseigner sur ses activités ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il tourne mal. J'ai échoué on dirait.

-Au contraire. C'est quelqu'un de formidable. Il vit pour ses amis et les protège de toutes ses forces. Il défend chèrement sa liberté et la nôtre. N'est-ce point justement être une personne respectable ?

-Pas à mon sens. Pirate. Tsss. Quelle honte pour notre famille. Les Kiiro étaient reconnus comme de grands marines depuis des générations.

-Et alors ? N'est-ce pas mieux de faire ce que l'on souhaite plutôt que ce que souhaite notre père pour nous ? Il faut parfois savoir briser les traditions. Moi, je l'aime ainsi.

Il lança son poing dans le ventre de la jeune fille. Aussitôt, elle cracha du sang.

-En…foiré.

Il rit de plus belle.

-Tu supportes mal les coups on dirait. Tu ferais mieux de capituler.

-Jamais.

Il réitéra son geste. Elle cracha encore plus de sang. Elle était dans un sale état. Elle se demanda si elle tiendrait jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent. Soudain, Aiko se sentit décrochée du mur. Le commodore avait ordonné qu'on la ramène dans sa cellule. Il la ménageait afin de mieux frapper le lendemain. Il ne souhaitait pas sa mort. Du moins, pas immédiatement. Une fois là-bas, elle remarqua que le garde chargé de la surveiller avait changé. Le nouveau devait être de son âge, les cheveux bruns, un corps musclé masqué par son uniforme. Son regard ne traduisait rien, dénué de toute expression. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, elle eut immédiatement confiance en lui. Elle voulut l'interroger, cependant son regard se troubla, elle le vit bouger comme pris dans une tempête, puis les ténèbres l'emportèrent.

Elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain, dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, les pieds et poings liés. Le soldat qu'elle avait vu la veille était là lui aussi. Aiko essaya d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler mais n'y parvint pas. Sa bouche était trop pâteuse. Elle tenta de se redresser. Tout ce qu'elle eut pour résultat fut sa chute sur le sol en bois. Le garde se retourna et la remit sur le canapé. Elle croisa son regard, et tenta une deuxième fois de lui adresser la parole. Le son qu'elle produisit ne fut qu'un borborygme fort étonnant :

-Pyiêtbou ?

Il la regarda un long moment avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes avant de comprendre enfin le véritable sens de sa question. Il ne lui répondit pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité :

-Je ne dois pas vous adresser la parole, les marines ne font pas ami-ami avec les pirates. Je serais accusé de trahison. Et même, les pirates n'ont aucun sens de l'honneur.

Cette dernière phrase fit violemment réagir la jeune fille. Elle ordonna à sa main de frapper le visage de l'impudent, mais lorsque celle-ci refusa de bouger, elle se rappela être attachée. Elle chercha alors à répliquer verbalement. Toutefois, le résultat ne fut guère plus encourageant que le précédent, et même pire. À peine avait-elle produit deux sons qu'une douleur la tirailla violemment au ventre, lui arrachant des larmes de douleur. Le marine s'inquiéta, croyant être la source de ces larmes. Il était bien plus humain que la plupart de ses congénères et ne se vantait pas de faire du mal à des pirates ou des criminels.

-Je suis désolé mademoiselle. Je…Je ne voulais pas vous blesser.

Aiko cracha du sang deux ou trois fois sous le regard horrifié du jeune homme et recouvra soudain sa faculté de parler. Elle lui répondit :

-Ce n'est pas à cause de vous que je pleure, mais à cause de votre commodore. Savez-vous ce qu'il fait à ses prisonniers ?

Assurée face au silence du soldat, elle continua :

-Il les torture. Voilà ce que j'ai subi hier. Il est complètement fou. Et quoi que vous disiez, jamais aucun pirate de notre bateau ne torturera qui que ce soit. La souffrance gratuite ne nous intéresse pas. Vous l'ignoriez donc ?

Il ne répliqua toujours pas.

-Intéressez-vous plutôt au colonel Smoker. Il est bien plus humain que ce putain de commodore. Excusez-moi du gros mot.

-Pas d'offense.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Le marine ne savait plus quoi dire. Quant à la pirate, elle avait peur d'avoir révélé sa trop grande sensibilité aux coups que lui portait Kiiro. Son propre grand-père. Une autre larme s'arracha à ses yeux. Cette fois de tristesse. Sanji était si…différent de cet homme. Penser qu'il existait un lien entre eux trois la rendait malade. Sans savoir pourquoi, le jeune homme essuya l'eau salée qui coulait sur la joue de la jeune pirate. Elle le regarda, étonnée.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et sur le seuil se tenait le commodore. À la lumière, on discernait sa vieillesse. Certains de ses traits trahissaient la fatigue de son corps malgré sa force toujours énorme et quelques cheveux blancs apparaissaient parmi les cheveux blonds. Elle le toisa du regard. Il en sourit mais ne s'intéressa pas immédiatement à elle. Il tendit un papier au jeune homme.

-Merci beaucoup Shinyu Heitai-kun, vous pouvez partir. Allez mener cela à l'administration, il s'agit de votre promotion.

La joie s'empara du marine :

-C'est vrai ? Ma promotion ? Je vais devenir sergent-chef ?

-Ne vous emballez pas. Vous garderez toujours cette jeune pirate effrontée. C'est d'ailleurs un honneur de garder un otage. J'espère que vous vous en rendez compte.

-Bien évidemment mon Commodore. Je prends congé mon Commodore.

Shinyu jeta un dernier regard à Aiko. Regard qui lui laissa comprendre que le jeune homme ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il venait de dire et qu'il s'intéressait à elle bien plus qu'il ne le devrait. Elle reprit espoir. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'en faire un ami. Et à défaut de cela, au moins il l'écouterait, elle le savait. Si elle ne voulait pas devenir folle, elle devait se confier à quelqu'un. Garder ses sentiments dans une telle situation ne mène jamais à rien qui que ce soit. Aiko reporta son attention sur son grand-père. Il s'était approchée d'elle et l'observait en silence. Elle attaqua la première :

-Que me voulez-vous aujourd'hui ? Toujours ma trahison ? Je vous l'ai pourtant dit, je ne céderai pas, peu importe votre torture. D'ailleurs, qu'avez-vous en tête pour aujourd'hui ?

Il éclata de rire. Décidément, cette petite ne manquait pas de culot. Il l'avait massacrée la veille et ce matin, elle lui répondait comme si elle était supérieure à lui. Tout comme son fils. Plus il la regardait, plus il trouvait de ressemblance.

-Auriez-vous emprunté certaines attitudes de mon criminel de fils ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

-Euh…non. Je…Je lui ressemble ?

-Oui. Même regard effronté, mêmes paroles insolentes. Dans la même situation, il aurait réagi quasiment pareil.

-Merci du compliment.

-Vous tenez donc à lui ressembler ?

-Non, je désire avoir ma propre personnalité. Mais je vous l'ai dit, Sanji est formidable. Je l'aime tel qu'il est.

-Oh miss. Vous ne seriez pas tombée amoureuse de lui tout de même ?

Une fois de plus, la colère fit place à l'étonnement. Puis une vague d'hilarité l'emporta avant qu'elle ne puisse lui rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

-Moi et…Sanji ? C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'aie jamais entendu. Hormis la proposition que vous m'avez faite bien entendu. Il est peut-être temps que vous sachiez la vérité. Quoique…ce serait plus drôle que vous vous en rendiez compte par vous-même. Oui, c'est mieux de découvrir par soi-même. C'est plus formateur. Et pour moi, ce sera assez drôle.

Fort mécontent, le Commodore Kiiro sentit la colère monter :

-Ça suffit ! Je ne permettrai plus que vous vous moquiez ainsi de moi. J'ai fait exprès de vous emmener dans cette pièce afin que vous soyez à l'aise et voilà ce que je récolte.

-Oh, je vous en prie, ne jouez pas la victime. Ce n'est pas vous que l'on a torturé hier, c'est bien moi. Et si vous vouliez que je sois à l'aise, vous auriez pu me retirer ces liens.

-Pour que vous vous échappiez ? Je ne suis pas tout à fait stupide miss.

-Et que voudriez-vous que je fasse, seule sur un énorme bateau comme celui-ci ? Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas m'échapper. Du moins, pas seule. Si vous m'enlevez ces liens, je vous promets de ne pas tenter de m'échapper tant que je n'aurai pas revu l'un des miens.

-L'un des vôtres ? Vous les considérez réellement comme votre famille ?

-Mais j'ai une famille sur le Thousand commodore. Il y a mes parents et mon frère. Libre à vous d'imaginer qui ils sont.

-Sanji et cette rousse ?

Aiko éclata de rire et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

-Pourtant j'aurais juré qu'il était…

-Homo ? C'est toujours le cas.

-Mais ce garçon…Kane. Il lui ressemble bien trop pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence. Avec qui s'est-il acoquiné miss ?

-Qui vous dit que Kane est son fils ? Et qui vous dit que je parle de Sanji ? Vous ne savez absolument rien en fait. Et vous ne voulez pas l'avouer.

Elle le toisa une fois de plus du regard.

-Je n'en dirai pas plus. Je ne commettrai pas d'imprudence. Torturez-moi si vous le souhaitez, mais je ne dirai plus rien concernant mon équipage.

Furieux, il lança sa main contre sa joue. Cela donna une gifle dont la force la mit à terre aussi facilement qu'elle aurait pu déchirer une feuille de papier. La seule fois où elle avait été ainsi giflée était la fois où elle s'était éclipsée avec Kane sans prévenir personne. L'équipage avait pris tellement peur que le cuisinier était rentré dans une colère folle. Par chance, elle lui était passée rapidement et il les avait serrés fort contre lui en leur demandant de ne plus jamais partir ainsi. Il avait ajouté que si les marines les avait capturés il ignorait ce qu'il serait devenu. En se souvenant de ces paroles, elle se demanda comment se sentaient ses pères et Kane, si la tristesse ne leur rongeait pas trop le cœur. C'était certes flatteur mais elle ne voulait pas qu'à cause d'elle ils soient démoralisés. Elle se releva péniblement et fit face au marine avec détermination, bien qu'elle soit instable sur ses appuis.

-Je ne céderai pas. Vous pouvez détruire mon corps, mon esprit restera ferme. C'est là la force de l'amour. Ce qu'apparemment vous n'avez jamais su comprendre.

Le marine se leva à son tour et s'apprêtait à la frapper de nouveau lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Le commodore stoppa son geste et siffla simplement quelques mots à l'adresse de la jeune femme :

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, petite garce.

-Sans doute oui. Vous n'allez pas tarder à me torturer encore, pas vrai ?

Kiiro ne répondit pas, se contentant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Sur le seuil se tenait Shinyu. Le cœur de la jeune femme fit à nouveau un bond dans sa poitrine. Mais les yeux noirs étaient redevenus de glace. Ils n'exprimaient plus rien. Aiko tenta de rester éveillée. Car cette scène l'avait épuisée. Affronter son grand-père n'était pas facile, surtout qu'il était têtu et colérique, et elle blessée. Elle vit le jeune homme bouger les lèvres en direction du Commodore Kiiro mais n'entendait plus rien. Elle paniqua, sans toutefois le montrer à son adversaire. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Instantanément, son regard se durcit. Quand enfin il partit, elle en fut tellement soulagée qu'elle faillit trébucher et s'effondrer sur le sol. Mais elle se rattrapa à temps. En se relevant, elle s'aperçut que son ouïe était revenue et que le soldat, maintenant sergent-chef, s'était approché d'elle.

-Je vous ramène à votre cellule. Vous pouvez marcher ?

-Je ne sais pas. Sans doute.

Il lui tendit son bras.

-On essaie ?

Elle acquiesça et s'appuya sur son bras. Tant bien que mal, ils regagnèrent la cellule de la jeune fille. Elle tenta de mémoriser le chemin. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer. Le jeune homme la déposa délicatement sur le sol. On aurait dit qu'il s'occupait d'une poupée fragile. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même son comportement. Peut-être la croyait-il lorsqu'elle affirmait faire partie d'un équipage dépourvu de toute cruauté. Trop faible pour parler, elle le remercia d'un regard et s'allongea. Il retourna monter la garde devant la cellule qu'il ferma à clef. Lorsque Aiko se sentit mieux, elle voulut engager la conversation :

-Tu t'appelles Shinyu, c'est ça ?

Un grognement lui répondit. Elle se demanda s'il était véritablement sociable comme elle l'avait cru quelques instants auparavant.

-Mon prénom est…Aiko.

Un silence lui répondit. Ce n'était guère encourageant. Mais même s'il devait la prendre pour une cruche, elle avait besoin de parler. Elle continua.

-Je sais que vous n'aimez pas les pirates. Mais nous sommes différents des autres, croyez-moi. Si certains ont un goût du sang bien ancré, il n'en est rien pour nous. Ce qui nous motive, c'est la liberté, l'aventure qui nous attend au loin, dans la mer. J'ai de la chance. Tout le monde n'a pas une telle famille.

Elle se surprit alors à lui raconter son passé :

-Je me souviens d'une fois où il a neigé. Sanji et Zoro nous avaient habillés chaudement, Kane et moi. Puis on était sortis. Ça a commencé par une plaisanterie et fini en bataille de boules de neige entre lui et moi. Sanji et Zoro s'y sont joints, chacun d'un côté, et peu à peu les autres sont venus s'amuser. Vous voyez, nous pouvons être comme les personnes que vous qualifiez de normales. Et même, la première fois qu'on a vu de la neige, mon frère et moi. On avait cinq ans. On était encore naïfs. On ignorait tout de cette rivalité entre pirates et marines. La neige tombait sur nous. Je me souviens de son regard surpris. Moi je tendais la main pour récupérer cette chose blanche qui tombait du ciel.

Aiko pouffa.

-Naïfs, c'est bien le mot. Et même, niais. Et cette image, je m'en souviendrai toujours. Une île qui apparaissait devant nous. Une île dont pas un seul millimètre de sol n'était recouvert de blanc. C'était magnifique. Nous tentions d'avancer dans la neige, mais comme nous étions trop maladroits, Zoro et Sanji nous ont portés.

Elle ferma les yeux, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posant son menton dessus.

-Tellement de chouettes souvenirs. Comment peut-on avoir ne serait-ce qu'envie de briser cela ?

Un silence paisible s'ensuivit. Aiko avait peur de le briser. Mais elle devait lui expliquer.

-Merci Shinyu. Vous savez, si je ne veux pas devenir folle, j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Vous êtes cette personne. Parce que je sais que vous ne me ferez jamais de mal volontairement. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.

Il s'obstinait à ne pas lui répondre. Sans doute cela l'amusait. Une pirate qui se prenait d'amitié pour un marine. Et puis quoi encore ? Il devait se moquer d'elle intérieurement.

-Si vous vous moquez dites-le moi. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que c'est que de se sentir seule. Abandonnée par sa propre famille.

-Je ne me moque pas. Mais ne disiez-vous pas que votre famille viendrait vous chercher ?

-Hein ? Comment le… ? Bah, peu importe. Bien sûr que ma famille viendra me chercher. Je ne parle pas des pirates. Je parle d'un certain commodore pervers et sadique.

-Quoi ? Le commodore fait partie de votre famille ?

Il s'était retourné. Ses yeux froids exprimaient à présent la plus grande des surprises. Aiko plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

-Je vous en dis trop. Tant pis, j'ai commencé. Et puis j'ai confiance en vous. Je peux bien vous révéler quelques mystères familiaux.

Elle regarda le plafond puis reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui s'était maintenant assis devant la cellule.

-Dès le début je me démarquais des autres enfants. Mon frère et moi n'avons pas un père et une mère, mais deux pères.

-C'est impossible.

-Je sais. Nous n'avons toujours pas résolu ce mystère. Bref. L'un de mes pères est Sanji. Ce qui fait du commodore mon grand-père. Simple en vérité.

-Mais plutôt obscur. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire ?

-Parce que cela ferait de moi une otage encore plus importante et rendrait encore plus vulnérable ma famille. Je ne souhaite pas leur nuire.

-Mais peut-être cesserait-il de vous torturer.

-Je ne crois pas. Il aime bien trop le sang. Ses yeux étaient avides lorsqu'il a planté son poignard dans mon bras. Tout comme lorsqu'il a enfoncé…

Elle frémit, ne pouvant continuer. Évoquer cela ravivait sa douleur.

-Excusez-moi. C'est qu'il fait ça plutôt bien, en vérité.

Elle croisa son regard. Il était devenu chaud. L'appréciait-il ? Ou alors voulait-il la tromper ? Elle repoussa la seconde idée et se plongea dans les yeux noirs. Cela la réconforta. Enfin, il eut un sourire pour elle. Son premier sourire pour une pirate.

-Vous devriez dormir. Il ne va pas tarder à revenir avec ma punition.

-Hein ? Votre punition ?

Il rigola.

-Oui. Afin d'écourter votre petit séjour chez le Commodore, je me suis permis de l'éloigner en inventant une excuse stupide. Je ne sais même pas comment il y a cru. Mais je m'en fiche, j'ai eu ma promotion.

-Alors vous…vous allez partir et…

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Le seul jeune homme sensé de ce bateau allait s'en aller ?

-Oh non, plus maintenant.

Elle soupira de soulagement. Cela n'échappa pas à Shinyu qui s'en étonna. Tenait-elle tant que ça à lui ? À sa présence ? Mais il poursuivit :

-Vu que je viens de faire une blague à ce cher Commodore Kiiro, je vais me retrouver consigné sur ce bateau. Vous avez raison, je devrais peut-être mieux me faire muter et aller sur le bateau de Smoker. Mais il y a déjà le sergent-chef Tashigi. Il faut que j'attende qu'elle monte en grade. Ou que moi je monte en grade avant elle. Ça ne sera pas trop dur, on dit qu'elle est très maladroite.

-Mais très gentille.

Le jeune homme ne trouva rien à répondre. Une pirate qui trouvait une marine…gentille ? Vraiment, c'était le monde à l'envers. Il ne voulait plus entendre Aiko qui le déboussolait. Sa voix, faible, lui résonnait pourtant à chaque fois dans les tympans par sa franchise et sa douceur.

-Allez, dormez sale pirate.

-Oui, marine corrompu.

Un dernier sourire aux lèvres, Aiko s'endormit et le garde resta assis. Il avait bien entendu derrière la porte ce « petite garce ». Et il avait bien entendu Aiko répondre à son grand-père. Non, vraiment, le méchant n'était pas celui que l'on croyait. La jeune fille était bien plus douce qu'elle ne le laissait prétendre devant Kiiro, bien entendu. Seulement le résultat était là : il faisait dorénavant plus confiance à une pirate qu'à son supérieur. Comique, en soi. Il en rit un petit instant, puis vit Kiiro arriver calmement sur lui. Il inspira fortement, puis expira lentement. Il était prêt à faire face. Conscient de son insolence, il ne se leva pas. La réprimande claqua, sèche :

-Veuillez vous lever, sergent-chef Heitai ! Ce n'est pas une façon de garder un prisonnier.

-Lorsqu'il dort, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'embêterais à rester debout Commodore Kiiro.

-De toute façon, vous êtes dans l'obligation de vous lever lorsque vous êtes en présence d'un supérieur, quel qu'il soit. Alors debout, sergent-chef Heitai !

De mauvaise grâce, Shinyu se leva. Il croisa un instant le regard de son supérieur et comprit que malheureusement, il allait passer un mauvais moment. Néanmoins, il ne pâlit pas, il avait commis une faute envers son supérieur, il devait être puni. Et s'il fallait recommencer, il le ferait. Il suivrait la loi de son cœur. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il était entré dans la marine. Toutefois, il s'était retrouvé affecté à ce crétin de commodore cruel, sadique et paresseux. Il avait pourtant eu à choisir son affectation. On n'en avait simplement pas tenu compte.

-Je peux savoir aussi pourquoi vous m'avez menti tout à l'heure ? Vous ne défendez tout de même pas cette pirate ? C'est la pire enfant pourrie gâtée que j'aie jamais rencontré.

-Non mon Commodore. J'ai vraiment cru que l'on vous demandait à l'administration.

-Et qui donc je vous prie ?

-Je ne sais plus. Une jeune femme brune et plutôt forte je crois.

Il avait bien observé le personnel de l'administration avant de partir et décrivait la directrice.

-La directrice donc ?

-Sans doute.

Le blond sentait la colère monter en lui. Ce jeune homme se moquait de lui.

-Comment cela sans doute ? C'est oui ou non.

Shinyu également se sentait peu à peu énervé. Son ton sec résonna dans les couloirs :

-Je vous ai dit que je ne sais plus. Et puis, peu importe, de toute façon elle ne s'est pas sauvée que je sache. La seule faute que je viens de commettre est de ne pas m'être levé.

-Très bien. Ouvrez cette porte.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il crut savoir ce que lui préparait le commodore. La voix de celui-ci s'était adoucie. Cela empestait le piège à plein nez.

-Maintenant prenez délicatement cette jeune pirate sans la réveiller. Et nous allons prendre la direction de ma salle privée. Vous connaissez son emplacement, n'est-ce pas ?

Shinyu répondit prudemment :

-Non, c'est la seule salle à laquelle nous n'avons pas le droit d'accès. Pourquoi donc mémoriser son emplacement ?

En réalité il l'avait retenu, justement parce qu'il était interdit. Il suivit les ordres de son supérieur, portant précautionneusement Aiko dans ses bras. Il eut mal au cœur lorsqu'il vit du sang goutter au sol. Et encore plus lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle dormait profondément. Il se doutait de ce qui allait lui arriver. À lui de s'en accommoder. Car il sentait que Kiiro souhaitait le piéger. Il ne devrait pas faiblir lorsqu'il le verrait la torturer. Si c'était son plan. On ne pouvait prévoir les actes de ce fou. Arrivés devant la salle privée du commodore, celui-ci sortit une clef et l'enfonça dans la serrure. Ils rentrèrent ensuite dans cette fameuse salle. Sans fenêtres, l'éclairage se faisait par bougies. Normal, cette pièce étant la plus enfoncée de toutes au sein du navire.

-Déposez-là sur cette chaise, mon cher Heitai-kun.

Une fois de plus, Shinyu obéit aux ordres bien qu'il n'en ait pas envie. Amusé, le Commodore Kiiro attacha Aiko à la chaise puis s'assit sur le seul meuble de la pièce. Celui-ci portait les seules bougies éclairant la salle.

-Vous voyez sergent-chef, cette salle est mon défouloir personnel. Quand j'ai un prisonnier particulièrement difficile, une humeur de chien, eh bien je me réfugie ici avec ce prisonnier et je me laisse…disons…agir.

Shinyu se sentait de moins en moins en sécurité avec cet homme. Aiko avait raison, cet homme était fou.

-Allez, réveillez-la. Il est temps qu'elle prenne conscience de la posture dans laquelle elle est.

Le brun avança sa main afin de la réveiller sans trop la brusquer, bien que ce soit une erreur en face de Kiiro. D'ailleurs, celui-ci le stoppa avant même qu'il n'ait touché la peau encore douce de la jeune fille :

-Enfin, que faites-vous sergent-chef Heitai ? Je ne vous ai pas demandé de la réveiller en douceur, je vous ai demandé de la réveiller. Saisissez la nuance, par pitié. Vous devriez me connaître après deux ans passés en ma compagnie, non ?

-Je n'ai pas l'esprit aussi développé que vous pour imaginer des tortures, Commodore Kiiro.

-Dans ce cas, je m'en chargerai pour vous. Vous êtes pathétique, sergent-chef. Fort heureusement, j'ai ma réserve. Prenez de l'eau et du sel, vous voyez ce que je veux que vous fassiez, maintenant ?

Dégoûté, Shinyu se dirigea vers la soi-disant réserve de son supérieur et prit ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Sans un mot, il prépara le mélange dans un seau. Devait-il vraiment obéir ? Que lui arriverait-il s'il se mutinait ? Sans doute le même sort qu'Aiko. Non, s'il voulait la protéger, la soutenir, il devait lui faire du mal. Paradoxal, certes, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution dans l'immédiat. Il rassembla tout son courage, versa une partie du seau dans une bouteille et en déversa le contenu sur le bras nu de la jeune fille. L'eau froide, mais surtout la douleur la réveillèrent aussitôt. Le bras choisi était celui qui avait subi la torture de la veille. En voyant son agresseur, la jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter. Il la trahissait en quelque sorte, bien qu'il soit un marine. Il se recula, souhaitant laisser faire son supérieur pour le reste et ne plus regarder ce regard qui lui broyait le cœur. Mais le commodore ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

-Vous êtes en bonne voie, mon petit Heitai-kun, continuez donc.

Ce ne fut alors qu'à ce moment que Aiko sembla remarquer la présence de son grand-père. Elle comprit alors pourquoi elle était retenue sur cette chaise par des liens fortement serrés et pourquoi Shinyu l'avait réveillée brutalement. Le regard qu'elle lui accorda se réchauffa et il se sentit soulagé. Pendant ce temps, le commodore avait sorti son poignard et le lança au jeune brun qui le rattrapa habilement. Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il devait continuer. Il s'apprêtait à refuser sous prétexte de ne pas se sentir prêt lorsque la voix d'Aiko résonna dans la salle :

-Vous ne me laisserez donc jamais en paix commodore ? Et maintenant, vous laissez faire le travail par d'autres.

Elle avait failli dire larbins, mais ce n'était pas charitable envers Shinyu. Elle comprenait sa réaction, elle aurait fait pareil afin de le protéger. Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, Kiiro s'approcha d'elle, se mit à quelques centimètres de son visage et souffla doucement :

-Vous savez ce que je veux miss, et je le veux très vite ou bien vous aurez très mal. Même inexpérimenté, ce jeune homme n'en tient pas moins une arme.

Elle baissa la tête. Cette décision lui faisait mal pour Shinyu. Il se retrouvait obligé d'agir contre ses idéaux, contre sa volonté, et cela lui broyait l'âme.

-Je…Je ne céderai pas.

Attendant cette réponse, le commodore recula, laissant le champ libre à son apprenti.

-Allez, sergent-chef Heitai, j'attends beaucoup de vous pour cette petite séance de distraction.

Ignorant les paroles de son grand-père, Aiko ramena son regard sur son nouvel ami. Ses yeux demandaient au jeune homme de continuer pour sa vie sauve tandis que Kiiro prenait cela pour un défi :

-Décidément, vous êtes une jeune fille bien sauvage, Sanji a dû bien vous élever durant votre enfance.

-Mieux que vous ne le croyez.

La main tremblante, le brun se rapprocha d'Aiko avançant du même coup le poignard vers elle. Elle croisa son regard paniqué, vit ses lèvres trembler également et afin de ne pas le décourager, elle baissa la tête et murmura quelques mots, si doucement que le blond eut du mal à les entendre :

-Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous ? Faites donc votre job.

Il se sentit rassuré et releva la manche déjà en mauvais état de la jeune femme avant de se rendre compte qu'il copiait son supérieur. Il ne savait comment faire. Où devait-il frapper ? Le seul endroit pas trop grave serait la jambe. N'est-ce pas ? Non, il ne savait pas. Il doutait trop de lui. Car ses propres valeurs lui interdisaient de blesser quiconque uniquement pour le plaisir. Fermant les yeux, il enfonça le poignard dans la jambe gauche de la jeune femme. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur : elle ne devait pas laisser Shinyu paniquer ni faire plaisir au commodore. Surpris de ce qu'il avait fait, le jeune homme recula, les yeux exorbités, le poignard toujours planté dans la peau de la pirate. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre tandis que le blond riait aux éclats. Il se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers sa proie.

-Eh bien Heitai-kun, ça vous a surpris ? Vous n'êtes définitivement pas doué pour torturer. Ou alors vous n'aimez pas faire de mal. C'est dommage, cela défoule. Mais vous vous habituerez bientôt, je vais vous montrer comment on s'y prend.

Il retira violemment le poignard de la jambe, ce qui arracha une fois de plus un cri étouffé à la jeune fille. Par chance, Shinyu n'avait plus à la torturer. Enfin, chance… C'était vite dit vu l'imagination débordante du commodore pour inventer de nouvelles tortures. Et en effet, à nouveau il déboutonna la chemise d'Aiko jusqu'au bout, ne laissant voir que son soutien-gorge. Le jeune brun rougit puis pâlit successivement à la vue du corps nu puis à la pensée de ce que pourrait faire le marine. La pirate perçut cette gêne et cette peur. Elle sourit. Au moins une personne la soutenait sur ce navire. Mais que pouvait-il faire seul contre le commodore ? Il n'avait pas atteint ce barreau de l'échelle pour rien.

-Pourquoi donc souriez-vous miss ? Il n'y a pas de quoi dans votre position.

-Je vous l'ai dit, vous pouvez torturer mon corps, mon esprit ne s'en trouvera pas affecté.

-Vraiment ? Et si jamais… ?

Ce disant, il glissa une main dans le dos de la jeune fille. Elle frissonna, comprenant peu à peu. Mais non, il ne pouvait pas le faire en présence de Shinyu. Il serait un témoin gênant.

-J'imagine que vous êtes vierge, miss.

Elle mentit. Elle avait certes eu des petits amis sur certaines îles où le temps de rechargement du log pose était plus long que d'habitude, mais elle n'avait rien fait de bien méchant.

-C'est là que vous vous trompez commodore. Je ne suis pas une sainte.

Furieux, le blond enfonça la lame dans l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce coup.

-Tu passeras à la casserole tôt ou tard miss. Mieux vaut tôt que tard, je ne suis pas patient et à long terme, cela finira par te retomber dessus.

Il entailla légèrement l'une des joues d'Aiko puis lécha le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie. Shinyu assistait à cette scène, mortifié. Comment pouvait-il coucher avec elle ? Enfin, coucher, plutôt la baiser oui. C'était bien le mot, baiser. Sans amour, brutal. Juste tirer du plaisir sans tenir compte de l'autre. Le jeune homme se sentit l'envie de vomir. Il ne pouvait plus rester dans cette pièce. Pâle, il resta cependant. Ce serait avouer sa défaite au Commodore Kiiro et Aiko avait besoin de sa présence. Il avança jusqu'au meuble d'un pas mal assuré et s'y agrippa, remettant de l'ordre dans sa tête. Aiko se faisait torturer, recevait des menaces fort insultantes et lui s'en trouvait chamboulé. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il n'avait pas le droit aux états d'âme en présence d'un supérieur. De plus, il s'était juré de cacher son amitié pour la pirate. Oui, il avait pris la jeune fille en amitié. Elle était simple, n'exigeait pas grand chose, si ce n'est sa famille. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit : donner le chemin aux Mugiwaras. Mais non, ils ne le croiraient même pas. Il évacua cette pensée, ramenant son attention sur Aiko. Le commodore s'attaquait à son cou par des baisers dénués de tendresse. Deux larmes coulèrent sur les joues pâles de la jeune fille. Il sut alors en quoi c'était terrible pour elle. Son propre grand-père qui voulait lui faire l'amour, il s'agissait tout bonnement d'un inceste. Une autre idée lui traversa l'esprit, qu'il rejeta aussitôt. Ce ne serait pas moins pire pour elle. Et lui-même, eh bien il ne savait même pas ce qu'il voulait alors… Il regarda simplement la jeune fille souffrir en silence sous les caresses du marine. Puis soudain, le commodore l'embrassa. Elle écarquilla les yeux, se débattant violemment. Il resserra sa poigne, approfondissant même le baiser. Mais elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle mordit férocement sa langue, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Le résultat ne fut qu'à moitié satisfaisant. Il s'écarta d'elle, point positif, mais la gifla brutalement, point négatif. Il devait la garder en vie. Si elle ne voulait pas se débarrasser de cela dès maintenant, eh bien tant pis pour elle.

-Ramenez-la dans sa cellule, sergent-chef Heitai. Je ne veux plus la voir avant un petit moment.

Shinyu eut du mal à le comprendre à cause de sa blessure, mais une fois qu'il eut assimilé l'ordre, il s'empressa de détacher Aiko et de sortir de la sombre salle avec elle. Il la soutenait, marchant lentement dans les couloirs, et encore plus dans les escaliers. Soudain, il déballa ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

Elle le stoppa :

-Je sais.

Elle souriait, d'un sourire chaud. Shinyu fondait comme neige au soleil devant elle. Il retrouvait ce regard qu'il avait perdu il y a maintenant trois ans. Lorsqu'il observait une personne chère à son cœur. Aiko en faisait-elle partie ? Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle avait en tout cas su voir sa véritable personnalité, celle qu'il cachait au commodore. Voyant qu'elle peinait trop, il la prit dans ses bras, son rire l'accompagnant. Elle chercha son regard afin de le capturer. Les yeux noirs l'enveloppèrent. Mais le sien se brouillait, ses yeux se fermaient. Elle n'eut que le temps de murmurer « Shinyu » avant que sa tête ne repose contre son torse. Une fois arrivé, il la déposa, reboutonna sa chemise, puis sortit de la cellule qu'il ferma à clef. Il s'assit par terre, hésitant à délaisser son poste afin d'aller chercher de quoi la soigner. Non, il ne pouvait pas. C'était signer son arrêt de mort. Le Commodore Kiiro ne lui pardonnerait pas cette fois-ci. Il observa une fois de plus la jeune fille. Dans son sommeil son ventre se soulevait doucement, ses cheveux verts reposaient au sol et du sang gouttait des endroits blessés. Il soupira, sentant qu'il tombait petit à petit sous le charme d'Aiko. Il pria simplement qu'elle ait dit la vérité quant à sa virginité parce qu'elle ne supporterait pas d'être violée pour sa première fois. Il le savait, le sentait. Mais n'était-il pas également en cause ? Ne souhaitait-il pas également être la première fois de la jeune femme ? Un seul mot résonna dans le couloir :

-Si.

Il devait se détacher d'elle. Si elle ne mourait pas sous les coups de Kiiro, elle partirait avec son équipage, sa famille. Et jamais plus il ne la reverrait. Sans oublier qu'elle ne l'aimait peut-être pas.

-Et merde.

Il frappa du poing le mur juste à côté de lui, ses pleurs résonnant. Il les étouffa, ne souhaitant pas réveiller Aiko et qu'elle le voie ainsi. Elle le rendait vulnérable. Il avait gardé les idéaux de ses parents, mais fermant en partie son cœur à toute amitié. Cela risquait de lui faire trop mal de perdre à nouveau une personne qu'il aime. Il se raisonna : ses parents n'auraient pas souhaité qu'il renie ses sentiments à cause d'eux. Il essuya ses larmes et se fit une promesse. Il la prononça à haute voix, comme s'il voulait qu'Aiko l'entende :

-Je jure de te protéger, Aiko. Parce que je crois que je t'aime. Et je te promets de guider ta famille jusqu'à toi lorsque le moment sera venu et de ne jamais leur faire de mal. Voilà Aiko, tout ce que je peux te promettre. C'est certes peu, mais ce sont des promesses. Et une promesse ne se brise jamais.

Il la regarda à nouveau. Elle dormait paisiblement. Souriant, il s'endormit également.

Dans le bureau du Commodore Kiiro se tenait une conversation animée :

-Eh bien, beau papa, que vous arrive-t-il ?

Le blond siffla :

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi, tu n'as jamais été et n'es pas mon gendre.

-Bah, peu importe. Vous parlez bizarrement, qu'est-il arrivé à votre langue ?

Kiiro ne répondit pas. Malicieusement, le jeune homme le nargua :

-Ne serait-ce pas cette nouvelle prisonnière ? Pirate je crois hein ? Sur le bateau de mon cher et tendre Sanji-kun.

-Il n'est pas ton cher et tendre. M'entendre rappeler cette misérable condition m'exaspère. J'aurais dû l'élever moi-même, il n'aurait pas mal tourné.

-Ah mais, c'était votre carrière ou votre fils mon Commodore.

-Tsss. Un fils pirate, et en plus homo. C'est pire que tout.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Mais ne dit-on pas tel père, tel fils ?

-Et comment aurais-je pu l'engendrer, crétin ? Les enfants ne tombent pas du ciel ! En plus, je suis marine, pas pirate.

Un silence passa. Le jeune homme reprit la parole. Il souhaitait aborder un sujet particulier :

-Mon Commodore, vous êtes certain que Sanji viendra ?

-Oui, cette gamine l'a affirmé Uso-san. Elle semble avoir un lien privilégié avec mon fils. Mais je n'ai toujours pas découvert lequel.

-Avez-vous les affiches de l'équipage, Commodore Kiiro ?

-Oui, bien évidemment.

-Alors pourriez-vous me les montrer s'il vous plaît ? Grâce à elles, sans doute pourrons-nous dénouer ce mystère.

Tandis que le blond s'affairait, Haeru prononça sa requête :

-Voudrez-vous bien me laisser m'occuper de Sanji mon Commodore ?

-Tout cela dépend de lui Colonel Haeru. Et Aiko m'a dit qu'il est toujours homo, elle doit donc l'avoir vu embrasser quelqu'un. Enfin, peut-être que je divague, mais en tout cas, il n'avait plus voulu de personne après que tu l'aies délaissé. Cela veut dire qu'il t'a oublié Uso-san.

Un sourire élargit les lèvres de Haeru :

-Tant mieux, je ne pourrai lui en faire que plus mal.

Le soleil filtrait à travers la fenêtre du bureau. C'était une belle journée. Les affiches furent enfin étalées sur la table. Manquaient seulement celles d'Aiko et de Kane. Ils n'avaient pas encore de prime sur leur tête.

-Auriez-vous une photo des adolescents mon Commodore ?

-Oui, les voilà.

Elle furent ajoutées aux affiches. Enfin, Haeru comprit une chose :

-Regardez, Kiiro-san, la jeune fille a les cheveux verts, comme ce bretteur. Et le jeune homme ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Sanji-kun. Cela me paraît tout de même suspect. Je dirais que cette Aiko est la fille du bretteur et que ce Kane est votre petit-enfant. Touchant, non ? Dommage qu'il n'ait pas l'âge pour que vous le fassiez sauter sur vos genoux, j'aurais bien voulu voir ça.

Ignorant la remarque stupide de son collègue, Kiiro continua le raisonnement :

-Elle a dit que ses deux parents sont sur le Thousand. Et son frère aussi. Je ne vois que Kane pour être son frère. Alors cela veut dire que les parents sont…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et déclarèrent d'une même voix :

-C'est complètement stupide !

-On revient au point mort, Uso-san. Mais le bretteur n'est probablement pas le seul à avoir les cheveux verts. Qui sait s'il n'y a pas une autre femme sur le navire ? Une femme qu'ils auraient caché. Je pense que Sanji est leur père. Aiko a ri aux éclats lorsque j'ai insinué qu'elle pouvait être amoureuse de lui. Je suis donc leur…grand-père ?

Il comprit alors pourquoi Aiko ne supportait absolument pas son toucher. Il avait trouvé le moyen de la faire souffrir plus que jamais. Cela ne le gênait pas de commettre un inceste s'il parvenait à ses fins.

-Oui, c'est bien cela. Sanji est leur père. J'aimerais juste savoir qui est la mère.

-Ainsi donc, mon tendre Sanji-kun m'a oublié. Quelle tristesse.

-Cesse de faire de l'humour, je ne parviens toujours pas à faire fléchir cette peste. Et les Mugiwaras nous poursuivent. On ne sait pas quand ils nous atteindront alors nous devons faire vite. C'est toi qui t'occuperas de ma petite fille demain. Mais pas de torture. Laisse son corps se reposer un peu. Raconte plutôt l'histoire entre Sanji et toi. Cela lui fera assez mal. La torture psychologique. Ça défoule autant que la torture physique et c'est tout aussi efficace, voire plus. Allez, bon courage Colonel Uso.

C'était une façon polie de le congédier. Haeru obéit et sortit de la salle, non sans une dernière politesse. Le protocole l'y obligeait.

-Merci de me confier cette mission mon Commodore. Je tâcherai de me montrer à la hauteur. Au revoir Commodore Kiiro.

Les circonstances promettaient de l'action à venir. Les Mugiwaras avaient lancé leur bateau à pleine vitesse, les marines également. Quand donc aurait lieu la rencontre ? Que donnerait-elle ? Le mystère restait encore emmêlé.

* * *

Et voici la fin de ce chapitre euh... mouvementé. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas trop choqué. Personnellement, j'ai pris un plaisir fou à écrire ma première véritable scène de torture. Mais je suis un peu (beaucoup) sadique alors il ne faut pas s'étonner. Donnez-moi votre avis (s'il reste des lecteurs après ce chapitre -_-'). En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu. Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans un long moment. Je l'ai commencé mais il stagne.

À bientôt, Jindri.


	4. Des marines… avec des pirates ?

Me voilà de retour avec euh... environ trois mois de retard. Je m'excuse auprès de tous mes lecteurs et revieweurs. En plus j'ai le bac cette semaine et la semaine prochaine donc surement pas de chapitre prochain avant jeudi (pas de cette semaine, mais de la semaine d'après). Dans ce nouveau chapitre viennent deux personnages que vous connaissez bien mais je vous laisse la surprise ^^. J'espère qu'il est réussi, donnez-moi votre avis, je suis toujours ouverte aux critiques et si certaines choses sont floues pour vous (avec moi tout est possible xD), n'hésitez donc pas !

**Répo****nses aux reviews :**

Hiryu-san : merci de ta fidélité, voilà la suite ^^.

Uo-chan : c'est vraiment gentil, je suis contente que mes fics te plaisent. Quant à Aiko... tu verras bien. J'aime entretenir le suspense. Dans le prochain chapitre elle souffrira moins, ne t'inquiète pas.

anonyme : merci beaucoup de ton compliment, ça me fait plaisir. Quant à des morts ou du yaoi euh... j'avoue que je ne sais pas. J'écris ma fic au fur et à mesure et c'est pour ça que j'ai tellement de retard. D'ailleurs je comprendrais que personne ne me lise plus...

Je remercie les lecteurs qui liront quand même ce chapitre très tardif.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Des marines… avec des pirates ?!?**

Le troisième jour après l'enlèvement d'Aiko le nouveau quotidien des Mugiwaras s'était formé. Du moins, la majorité d'entre eux en avait changé. Notamment Kane qui au lieu de passer tout son temps avec sa sœur le passait désormais à s'entraîner. Il voulait devenir plus fort afin de pouvoir la libérer. Nami et Robin ne faisaient que se plonger dans leurs cartes et leurs livres, presque sans jamais adresser la parole aux autres. Zoro s'enfermait toute la journée dans la vigie et n'acceptait que la présence de Sanji qui venait lui apporter ses repas ou de Kane qui lui demandait des conseils afin d'améliorer sa technique. Ils organisaient des tours de garde la nuit afin de repérer le bateau marine. La morosité s'était emparée du Sunny. Même Luffy faisait moins de bêtises, comprenant la gravité de la situation. Ils n'étaient même pas certains de pouvoir rattraper le bateau marine. Pour le moment, Sanji préparait le repas. Et il réfléchissait. La veille il avait enfin compris pourquoi les marines avaient capturé Aiko. Pourtant la réponse était évidente. Elle était un appât. Il en avait fait part à Nami qui lui avait répondu qu'elle le savait. Perplexe, le cuisinier lui avait demandé pourquoi alors elle avait accepté qu'on les poursuive. Gênée, elle l'avait prié de ne pas répéter ce qu'elle allait dire. Cela ruinerait sa réputation au sein du navire. Puis elle avait dit qu'elle aimait beaucoup Aiko et qu'elle serait prête à risquer sa vie pour elle. Hésitante elle avait également ajouté : « Pour n'importe lequel de mes nakamas aussi. ». Il avait allumé une cigarette et avait souri.

-Tu n'es pas si méchante que ça finalement.

-Crétin ! Bon, maintenant que tu m'as dit ça je retourne à mes cartes.

-Il n'y a pas que ça Nami.

Elle se retourna. Son regard exprimait la surprise, fait rare chez elle lorsqu'elle était au sein du Sunny. Il l'éclaira :

-J'ai l'impression de reconnaître la patte d'un marine précis. Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver lequel.

-Ce serait bien que tu sois certain avant que l'on ait atteint le bateau. Fais la liste de tous les marines que l'on a croisé. Cela t'aidera sûrement. Et je chercherai aussi.

-Oui. C'est ce que je vais faire. Mais j'ai peur de ce que je vais trouver. J'ai l'impression que ce marine est vraiment dangereux.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas. On a eu affaire à des situations bien plus compliquées. Là au moins, si le Sunny est assez rapide, nous n'aurons pas besoin de nous infiltrer sur une île ou dans une forteresse de la marine.

-C'est vrai. Mais qu'arrive-t-il à Aiko en ce moment-même ?

À la grande surprise de Sanji, Nami l'enlaça.

-Elle va s'en sortir. Elle a hérité de vous deux non ? Alors elle résistera à n'importe quelle torture. Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour Zoro. Il reste prostré dans la vigie depuis hier soir.

-Quoi que je dise il ne m'écoutera pas. Pas dans cette situation. Et puis il a besoin de se retrouver seul. Une fois qu'il aura fait le vide dans sa tête et qu'il aura accepté de se battre, nous le retrouverons. Comme nous retrouverons Kane une fois qu'Aiko sera revenue. Je n'aime pas la couleur qu'ont pris ses yeux. Ils sont maintenant gris. Même lorsqu'il était en colère je n'ai jamais vu ça.

Nami se détacha de lui. Comment remarquait-il de telles choses ? Il n'était décidément pas un homme comme les autres. Elle le rassura doucement.

-Il a toujours vécu à ses côtés. Quelque chose en lui s'est brisé.

-Je sais bien. Je ne veux simplement pas qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit qu'il puisse regretter par la suite. Bon, je te laisse.

Les réflexions de Sanji tandis qu'il cuisinait dérivaient tantôt vers sa fille, tantôt vers son amant, tantôt vers son fils. Lassé, il tenta soudain de rassembler toutes ses pensées afin de trouver la réponse à ses questions : pourquoi donc la façon d'agir de ce marine lui paraissait-elle familière ? Le connaissait-il ? La veille il avait fait comme Nami le lui avait conseillé. Il n'avait rien trouvé. Mais alors qu'il retournait la viande dans la poêle, les solutions lui apparurent, évidentes. Il recula d'un pas, son ustensile tomba au sol. Il était désormais troublé. Il avait oublié un marine. Celui qui les avait attaqués il y a douze ans environ. Nowaki Kiiro. Bien évidemment que cela lui ressemblait de faire enlever un pirate pour attirer ses compagnons dans un piège. Mais cela entraînait de terribles conséquences. Il était certain qu'Aiko passerait un mauvais moment en sa compagnie. Et que lui réservait son père ? Se retrouverait-il face à Haeru ? Ses blessures avaient guéri. Il n'en voulait même plus au colonel de l'avoir trompé. Il lui en voulait pour les mauvaises paroles qu'il avait prononcé. Mais la stupidité se trouvait partout sur Terre. Zoro se réjouirait de se trouver face à celui qui avait fait souffrir et pleurer son amant. Il désirerait même affronter son père. Mais cela, Sanji se le réservait. Ce ne serait pas Luffy qui comme d'habitude vaincrait l'adversaire le plus fort. Non, c'était un règlement de comptes entre lui et son père. Celui-ci n'avait pas le droit d'enlever sa petite fille ainsi. Il paierait chacune des souffrances qu'il lui ferait endurer. Un juron sortit de sa bouche. De tous les marines pourris il avait fallu que ce soit celui-là qui enlève sa fille. Qui n'était plus une petite fille mais une jeune femme. Cela rendait Kiiro d'autant plus dangereux à ses yeux. Il reprit l'ustensile, le lava et recommença à cuisiner. Son esprit était assombri par ces révélations. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il laissa ses compagnons manger et monta à la vigie, deux assiettes en main. Il s'assit et donna la sienne à Zoro. Le repas se déroula en silence, comme depuis la veille. Mais Sanji le brisa :

-Je sais qui a enlevé Aiko.

Zoro le regarda, ses deux yeux agrandis par l'étonnement. Le blond continua :

-C'était tellement évident que je ne l'ai pas vu de suite. Mais il n'y en a qu'un pour avoir un plan aussi basique. Et pour savoir le manier avec autant de sadisme et de perversité. Je suis désolé de le dire mais Aiko va passer un très mauvais moment.

-Bon, accouche baka cook. Qui est-ce ?

-Mon père. Nowaki Kiiro.

Le cœur de Sanji se brisa. Le dire à haute voix était terrible pour lui. C'était avouer sa défaite face à son père. Une autre à son tableau. Mais il n'échouerait plus. Surtout pas lorsque sa fille avait besoin de lui. Zoro comprit la douleur de son amant. Il fit son premier geste amical depuis un jour : il lui prit la main.

-On est tous là Sanji. On ira tous ensemble.

-Non. Il faudra au moins deux personnes pour garder le bateau. Il pourrait nous le prendre. Mais je réfléchirai à tout ça et je le dirai aux autres. Et ne t'inquiète pas. Cet affrontement est plutôt ma revanche. Ma façon de dire à mon père que je n'ai plus besoin de lui.

-Et euh… cet homme… il sera là aussi ?

Je ne sais pas. S'il est resté au service de mon père oui.

Comme Sanji l'avait prévu, Zoro se porta volontaire pour s'occuper d'Haeru :

-Alors tu me laisseras m'occuper de lui.

Ce n'était pas une question, c'était une affirmation. Le bretteur ne laissait pas le choix au cuisinier. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres pâles.

-Tu ne changeras jamais.

Sanji enlaça son amant et l'embrassa avec douceur. Il le remerciait de cet amour qu'il lui donnait depuis si longtemps, de toutes ses erreurs, ses fautes qu'il avait pardonné.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu changes Zoro.

-Alors je resterai tel quel.

À ce moment Kane arriva dans la tour. Il vit ses parents et esquissa un geste pour s'en aller. Mais Zoro l'aperçut et lui fit signe de rester. Il vint donc s'asseoir près d'eux. Sanji regarda tristement son fils. Comment lui annoncer en douceur que sa sœur allait se faire violemment torturer par son propre grand-père ? Ses yeux arboraient toujours cette couleur grise que Sanji avait fini par détester. Sans qu'il puisse se retenir une larme coula sur sa joue. Son père allait lui payer ces larmes versées par son fils, son amant et sa fille et toutes les douleurs qu'il lui ferait subir. Déterminé il essuya cette larme et sourit à Kane :

-Ça va. On va le rattraper et il paiera. Je te le promets Kane.

L'inquiétude se peignit sur le visage de l'adolescent. Il savait lorsque son père lui cachait certaines choses. Zoro intervint :

-Tu ne lui dis pas tout sourcil en vrille.

-Je…

-On s'est juré de tout leur dire Sanji. Tu te rappelles de ce moment j'espère ?

-Oui mais… Est-ce si important Zoro ?

-Ça l'est. Pour tous d'ailleurs. Ça change considérablement la donne. Pour que nous soyons à armes égales nous devrons tout savoir de ses faiblesses.

-Ce n'est pas la peine puisque je me chargerai de lui.

-Et tu crois qu'on te laissera tout seul ?

Kane commençait à comprendre de quoi parlaient ses parents. Il coupa court à la dispute :

-Papa, dis-moi de qui il s'agit.

Il fixait Sanji qui sut que son fils ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Dans un soupir il rendit les armes :

-Nowaki Kiiro.

-Sanji…

Cette réprimande lui brisa le cœur. Mais son amant avait raison. Il le saurait un jour ou l'autre. Et il préfèrerait le savoir de la bouche de son père.

-C'est mon père.

Les yeux de Kane retrouvèrent leur éclat bleu sous l'effet de la surprise.

-C'est pas possible… Pourquoi ton père t'aurait-il fait ça ?

-Il veut nous attirer à lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il nous réserve mais je suis certain que ce ne sera pas plaisant. Ton grand-père est une personne infecte Kane. N'essaye même pas de discuter avec lui. Et ne lui dis pas que tu es son… Non, c'est inutile. Vu ton physique il doit le savoir. Ce qu'il ignore, c'est avec qui. Et il faut espérer qu'Aiko ne soit pas… enfin…

-Qu'elle ne soit pas torturée au point de craquer ? Dis-le clairement baka cook.

Sanji ricana, un sourire d'excuse peint sur son visage :

-Je suis désolé mais je sais trop bien ce dont il est capable.

Zoro releva la tête vers lui, le regard soupçonneux :

-Cette cicatrice… Ce n'est pas lui quand même ?

-Si. Et encore, ce n'est qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il peut faire subir. Aiko ressentira une douleur bien pire et… et ça me broie le cœur.

Les mots étaient enfin sortis. Le gris revenait à grande vitesse dans les yeux de l'adolescent, Zoro se renfrognait, comprenant enfin pourquoi son amant était si abattu. Il comprenait maintenant que pirates comme marines pouvaient avoir le comportement d'un démon. Sanji prit les deux assiettes et descendit après une dernière phrase :

-Je sais que vous voudrez tous les deux vous occuper de lui mais… s'il vous plaît. J'ai trop de choses à lui dire pour laisser passer l'occasion.

Il les regarda : aucun d'eux ne semblait réagir. Il prenait cela comme une approbation mais il s'en assura : après tout, ce pouvait n'être que de l'étonnement.

-Est-ce que j'ai votre promesse de me le laisser ?

Zoro acquiesça, comprenant les sentiments de son amant. Lui-même désirait s'occuper de Haeru. Mais Kane se releva :

-Pourquoi tu devrais être le seul à lui en vouloir et à pouvoir déverser ta rancœur sur lui ? Moi aussi je voudrais pouvoir lui faire payer toute la douleur qu'il infligera à Aiko !

-Kane, je t'en prie.

-Moi aussi je veux me battre contre lui !

-Tu ne comprends pas Kane. Mon père n'est pas un homme comme les autres. Si tu ne sais pas à quoi t'attendre avec lui il te manipulera de telle sorte que tu deviendras une véritable loque humaine. Je ne veux pas que tu subisses sa torture psychologique.

Voyant la bouche de son fils s'ouvrir à nouveau, il prit les devants :

-Je ne dis pas que tu es faible. Loin de là. Mais il est très doué. Je veux me détacher de lui. Ce combat doit être le mien. Si je ne l'ai pas je ne m'en remettrai pas Kane. C'est ma dernière chance d'être enfin libre. Toi tu ne lui es attaché en rien, si ce n'est par ton sang. S'il te plaît, promets-moi que tu ne tenteras rien contre lui et que tu me le laisseras.

Celui-ci soupira avant de se rasseoir. Il fléchissait :

-Très bien. Je te promets de te laisser le combattre seul. Mais ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur.

-Merci Kane. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

Il redescendit, songeur. Il devait maintenant annoncer la nouvelle aux autres. Il les trouva encore attablés et comprit que Kane était sorti de table exprès pour aller les voir. Il les aida à débarrasser puis fit signe à Nami qu'il devait leur parler. Pendant qu'il apportait les dernières assiettes en cuisine elle leur fit part de la requête de leur nakama. Il s'assit ensuite parmi eux et rassembla tout son courage avant de leur dévoiler d'une voix tremblante ses informations :

-Le marine qui a capturé Aiko est mon père. J'en suis certain. Je reconnaîtrais sa patte entre mille.

Il releva la tête :

-Il va falloir que vous me fassiez confiance. Je peux prévoir ce qu'il va faire. Il va nous attendre pour nous conduire dans un piège. Mais on ne peut pas abandonner Aiko pas vrai ?

Tous acquiescèrent. Sanji s'adressa ensuite à son capitaine :

-Luffy. Je veux que tu me le laisses. Il y a quelques conflits avec lui que je n'ai pas encore réglé. Alors quoi qu'il se passe, n'interviens pas.

L'adulte acquiesça. En douze ans il avait pris en maturité, même s'il continuait à voler en cuisine et à faire quelques singeries avec ses compagnons. Ainsi, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans le cœur de son nakama, il savait qu'il avait besoin de se confronter à son père.

-Merci beaucoup.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres du brun :

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je vois que c'est important pour toi.

-Oui… C'est peut-être ma dernière chance de lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

-On te fait confiance Sanji. On suivra tous tes ordres concernant la libération d'Aiko.

L'interpellé croisa le regard de Luffy. Il sentait les larmes monter dangereusement. Cette confiance que lui prêtait son capitaine l'ébranlait. Il continua afin de ne pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même :

-Je vais réfléchir et je vous dirai tout cela.

Ils hochèrent la tête, conscients de l'émotion qui prenait leur camarade. Sanji se leva et quitta la table, regagnant sa chambre. Les autres vaquèrent à leurs activités quotidiennes. Ils avaient le cœur plus léger : même s'ils se précipitaient droit dans un piège ils étaient certains d'atteindre le navire ennemi et de revoir Aiko. Et même Usopp était prêt à prendre tous les risques pour l'une des leurs. Aucun autre événement important ne perturba leur journée.

Mais le lendemain ils atteignirent une île. Luffy tint absolument à accoster. Nami ne protesta pas car ils savaient maintenant que quoi qu'ils fassent ils pourraient rattraper les marines. Et ils n'avaient pas le choix : il ne leur resterait bientôt plus de provisions et le Sunny nécessitait quelques améliorations d'après Franky. Cela leur permettrait d'atteindre Kiiro plus vite. Ainsi, cinq groupes furent formés : Luffy et Nami afin qu'elle puisse le surveiller ; Usopp et Franky qui s'accorderaient sur les améliorations à faire sur le Sunny ; Chopper et Robin qui iraient s'acheter des livres ; Zoro et Brook pour l'entretien de leurs katanas et épée et enfin Sanji et Kane parce que le cuisinier tenait à garder un œil sur lui. Les achats se déroulèrent sans aucun problème. Nami apprit que le log pose se rechargeait en seize heures environ, ce qu'elle dit aux autres lors de leur premier rendez-vous à midi dans une auberge. Elle ajouta qu'elle avait demandé si des marines étaient récemment venus sur cette île et le vendeur lui avait donné un message laissé par eux dans chaque commerce où ils étaient susceptibles de se rendre. Ce message leur indiquait la route à suivre pour rattraper l'officier. Ils ne dormiraient donc pas dans un hôtel. Le temps leur était malgré tout compté et ils repartiraient dès qu'ils le pourraient. Après le repas elle leur donna rendez-vous dans la même auberge à huit heures du soir. Ils repartiraient au bateau après avoir dîné. Les groupes se reformèrent, différents cette fois. Robin et Chopper restèrent ensemble ainsi que Luffy et Nami, et Usopp et Franky. Ces deux-là repartirent au bateau avec Brook, leurs achats et tous ceux des autres dans les mains. Pendant ces heures avant l'embarquement, ils feraient leurs améliorations. Restait maintenant la famille pirate. Elle se promena dans la ville au hasard, évitant simplement de se perdre. Plusieurs fois Sanji se surprit à penser qu'Aiko aimerait sûrement tel vêtement ou tel objet. Il finit par se gifler mentalement afin de ne plus laisser ses pensées dériver vers sa fille. Mais soudain ils virent un chapeau familier au coin d'une rue. Un chapeau orange sur des cheveux bruns. Un jeune homme au torse nu. Ils le rattrapèrent et s'aperçurent qu'en effet il s'agissait d'Ace. Celui-ci les salua d'un grand sourire. Puis il s'étonna de ne pas voir Aiko en leur compagnie :

-Aiko n'est pas avec toi Kane ? C'est bizarre. Vous ne vous quittez jamais. En plus… tes yeux…

Il se stoppa en voyant le net changement d'attitude de ses amis. Il comprit alors qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Zoro intervint :

-On ne va pas en parler ici. La rue est déserte. Entrons plutôt dans une taverne pleine de monde. On aura moins de chances de nous entendre.

Ace acquiesça, suivant la famille disloquée. Une fois autour d'une table, Ace reprit :

-Elle n'est plus avec vous ?

La douleur ne voulait pas quitter le cœur des trois hommes. Leur petite femme souffrait quelque part dans la mer et ils ne le supportaient pas. Zoro se décida pourtant à lui répondre :.

-Elle a été kidnappée par des marines.

Le cœur d'Ace fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait parler de marines. Il fit en sorte qu'il cesse de battre plus vite :

-Par qui ?

Kane pouffa :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Pas par lui.

Ace soupira :

-Tant mieux.

-Mais ça aurait mieux valu. Au moins elle aurait été bien traité.

Les deux pères ne comprenaient pas à qui les deux hommes faisaient allusion. Ils n'insistèrent pas, ayant l'impression qu'Ace préférait que ça reste secret. Ils se trompaient. Cela ne gênait nullement le pirate qu'ils sachent de qui il était tombé amoureux. Le mauvais sort avait voulu qu'il s'agisse d'un officier de la marine. Mais il s'en accommodait. Tout comme le marine en question.

Ils commandèrent leurs verres puis se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. L'officier de Barbe Blanche tentait de rendre l'atmosphère plus joyeuse, sans succès. Leur blessure était encore trop récente. Seul Kane appréciait suffisamment Ace pour se dérider. Puis Sanji proposa à Ace d'aller voir Luffy. Il accepta et ils sortirent après avoir payé leurs consommations. Leur promenade se déroula sans trop de mal jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent le Commodore Smoker à l'autre bout de la rue. Lui aussi les avait aperçus et il se renfrogna. Il ne souhaitait pas faire son devoir pour une fois. Zoro et Sanji voulurent fuir, mais devant l'assurance d'Ace ils décidèrent de rester. Kane souriait et Ace fixa le marine de ses yeux noirs, un sourire aux lèvres. Smoker s'avança vers eux, ne laissant rien paraître de son trouble. La rue était déserte et il comptait bien en profiter. Il apostropha Ace :

-Oh Portgas ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. Tu me suis donc ?

-C'est plutôt toi qui me suis Smoky.

L'échange étonna les deux adultes mais fit sourire un peu plus l'adolescent.

Le brun fit quelques pas vers l'officier.

-Tu n'es pas accompagné de tes soldats ?

Smoker avança à son tour vers le jeune pirate.

-Ils m'ont miraculeusement laissés. Ou plutôt, Tashigi a bien vu ta coque de noix et les a éloignés. Mignonne ma petite sergent-chef pas vrai ?

Le commodore se trouvait à présent à un pas seulement du brun qui répondit de façon à agacer son aîné :

-On la croquerait…

-J'espère que tu ne me ferais pas ça. Sinon, je jure que je traquerai tous les pirates de la Terre pour les tuer un à un de mes propres mains. Toi en premier.

Ace redevint plus sérieux et combla l'espace qui se trouvait entre eux. Il plongea son regard onyx dans celui de Smoker et esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire :

-Tu crois vraiment que je le ferais ?

Il prit sa main et Smoker lui répondit. Son souffle n'était qu'un murmure, si bien que les autres n'entendirent rien de ce qui suivit :

-Tu es si imprévisible que je ne sais jamais ce qui te passe par la tête.

Abasourdis, Zoro et Sanji virent Smoker passer son bras dans le dos d'Ace et le rapprocher de lui pour une étreinte… amoureuse ? Kane se moqua d'eux :

-Ça crevait les yeux papa cook, papa katana.

Il gardait ces expressions de son enfance pour les ressortir de temps en temps. D'ordinaire elle amusait les deux hommes, mais là elle ne les dérida même pas. Le fait qu'Ace et Smoker soient ensemble les rendait incapables de réfléchir ou de réagir à quoi que ce soit. La nouvelle les assommait. Que pouvaient-ils faire maintenant ? Les laisser seuls et retourner au bateau ? Non, vu la tournure que prenaient les événements, Smoker pourrait sans doute les aider à retrouver Aiko. D'ailleurs, les deux hommes revinrent vers eux. Ils semblaient avoir repris contact avec la réalité. Mais si Ace arborait un sourire à faire pâlir de jalousie un clown, Smoker paraissait beaucoup plus sombre, comme s'il pressentait que les pirates lui poseraient des questions gênantes. Il ignorait la relation qui existait entre Zoro et Sanji. Ace avait pris soin de la taire, se doutant que les deux hommes n'aimeraient pas que ce soit révélé au marine qui les pourchassait depuis plus de treize ans. L'affrontement entre les trois hommes ne dura guère longtemps. Ils comprenaient que la situation n'était plaisante pour aucun d'entre eux. Kane proposa alors de se rendre dans un endroit où les marines ne pourraient pas les trouver et où ils ne craindraient pas les oreilles indiscrètes. Sa proposition fut accueillie avec joie pour Ace et à contrecœur pour les trois autres. Le sourire moqueur d'Ace ne quittait pas ses lèvres et Smoker, intraitable, se bornait à ne pas le regarder. Une marque d'affection suffirait bien à Ace le temps qu'ils se séparent de ces pirates. Pourquoi donc son amant tenait-il tant à l'embarquer avec eux ? Ces rebuts de la société. Bon d'accord, il était tombé amoureux de l'un d'eux. Mais c'est parce qu'ils étaient si semblables. Le même honneur, la même fierté qui les empêchaient parfois de s'accorder. Et d'accord, les Mugiwaras avaient commis bien des actions honorables durant ces treize ans. Mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils refusaient de se soumettre au Gouvernement Mondial, et de par là, à une vie en société. Et cela, Smoker ne pouvait l'accepter. Il sortit ses deux cigares et les alluma nerveusement. Ace le regarda d'un air réprobateur : il détestait l'odeur du tabac. Il ne dit cependant rien, sachant que se retrouver en compagnie de pirates qu'il recherchait et sur lesquels il ne pouvait porter la main l'irritait au plus haut point. Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps avant de trouver la sortie de la ville, non loin du port. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt et s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière. Ace s'assit sur une souche, entraînant avec lui son amant qui protesta, plus pour la forme que par réel mécontentement. Sanji et Zoro restèrent debout, à l'écart. Kane commença la conversation, s'adressant au Commodore Smoker :

-Commodore, savez-vous quelque chose à propos du Commodore Kiiro ?

L'officier plissa les yeux, surpris d'entendre une telle question de la part d'un adolescent. Il répondit pourtant franchement :

-Ce fou ? Bien sûr que je le connais. Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

Deux yeux gris foncé lui répondirent, malgré tout accompagnés d'un sourire :

-Il a enlevé ma sœur. J'aimerais que vous me disiez tout ce que vous savez sur lui. Notamment comment il procède avec ses prisonniers.

Sanji intervint : il avait peur que Kane le délaisse parce qu'il avait hésité à lui dire que l'enlèvement d'Aiko avait été commandité par son propre père.

-Si tu le veux Kane je te le dirai. On n'a pas besoin de Smoker.

Celui-ci se rembrunit et Kane fixa son père :

-Tu sais des choses qui se sont passées il y a des années, Smoker est plus proche de lui que toi maintenant.

Le blond abandonna avec un soupir et laissa Smoker répondre :

-C'est très simple : soit le prisonnier rend les armes et lui dit ce qu'il veut savoir, soit il use de tout son pouvoir pour le faire fléchir. Cela va de la simple petite torture aux armes psychologiques. Généralement, il sait pratiquement tout de la vie de sa victime. J'espère que le passé de ta sœur n'a pas atteint ses oreilles.

-Non. Nous ne l'avons pas ébruité. Et même si nous l'avions voulu, ç'aurait été difficile.

Un sourcil perplexe se leva et Kane s'expliqua :

-Notre enfance s'est passée sur le Sunny. On ne peut pas se téléporter sur un bateau pour y espionner son équipage.

-Il a forcément une arme contre elle. Sinon, il ne l'aurait pas choisie.

Sanji se rembrunit. L'arme, il ne la connaissait que trop bien. C'était celle qu'une vie de famille avait effacé. Aussitôt, Zoro le comprit et tourna le visage de son amant vers le sien :

-Tu oublies ça. Je m'en occupe maintenant.

Ce n'était pourtant pas cela qui gênait Sanji. C'était quelque chose de plus intime :

-Que va-t-elle penser de moi Zoro ? Son père s'est acoquiné avec un marine qui l'a trompé.

-Elle comprendra. Après tout, n'a-t-elle pas deux pères ? N'y a-t-il pas bien des mystères autour de sa naissance ? Rien ne peut plus la surprendre après douze ans sur le Sunny. Et on ne contrôle pas l'amour. Nous sommes les premiers à le savoir love cook.

Kane n'avait pas remarqué cet échange entre ses deux pères. Il ignorait tout de ce sombre passé. Sanji n'y avait pas pensé jusqu'au retour de Nowaki Kiiro. Cependant, Smoker l'avait bien vu, et il intervint :

-Tu saurais quelle est cette arme ?

D'un signe de tête, le cuisinier rendit l'espoir à son fils qui l'interrogea alors :

-Papa, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je dois savoir !

Sanji hésita deux secondes, puis prit la parole :

-Je me suis laissé avoir par un homme, il y a longtemps. Il s'appelait Haeru Uso. Et ce sont mes erreurs que mon père pourrait révéler à Aiko. Mes erreurs amoureuses. Ne pas tout savoir de ses nakamas est terrible pour un pirate. J'espère qu'il ne se doute pas qu'elle est ma fille, sinon il se montrera encore plus cruel.

Cela renseignait Kane de façon concise et pourtant assez explicite sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre cet homme et son père. D'un regard, Smoker fit comprendre au cuisinier qu'Haeru était toujours le second du Commodore Kiiro. Sanji continua :

-Mais elle n'y prendra peut-être pas garde jusqu'à ce que mon père, ou Haeru, lui apporte des preuves.

-Et il y en a ?

-Oui. Une photo. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a gardée. C'est la seule preuve existante de mon amour passé pour lui.

Cette conversation agaçait au plus haut point Zoro : il était le seul être que le cœur de Sanji chérissait de la sorte à présent. Le blond ne devait évoquer des anciens amants en sa présence. Surtout un tel que celui-là. Le cuisinier reprit :

-Smoker, est-ce que mon père garde toujours sur lui un médaillon ?

Surpris, l'interpellé acquiesça pourtant :

-Oui. Du moins, il en portait un la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'est à dire il y a un mois à peine. Est-ce si important ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres pâles :

-Oui. Cela veut dire qu'il n'a pas changé. Il m'avait juré la dernière fois que tant que ce médaillon ne signifierait rien pour lui, il le porterait. Étrange, pas vrai ? Nous sommes les seuls à connaître sa véritable signification.

Kane était de plus en plus intéressé par la conversation : on parlait de son grand-père que jamais Sanji n'avait évoqué. Il connaissait son autre grand-père par les récits que Zoro lui en avait fait, mais il ne savait rien sur Nowaki Kiiro. Il questionna le blond :

-Que renferme ce médaillon ?

Sanji s'alluma une cigarette et tira une bouffée avant de répondre. Cela agaçait toujours son fils, et il le savait. Mais il en avait marre que sans cesse, son passé le poursuive. Toutefois, n'était-il pas normal que l'adolescent s'intéresse au passé de son père ? La voix de Sanji sembla alors lointaine, comme si ce qu'il disait n'avait aucune importance. En réalité, cela le touchait énormément :

-Il contient une photo de ma mère.

Sanji s'arrêta là : il ne voulait pas que Smoker sache tout des blessures de son cœur. Cela était réservé à sa famille actuelle. Kane le comprit et son regard signifia clairement à son père qu'ils auraient une conversation plus tard. Ace s'était mis en retrait, pourtant collé à son amant. Il ne devait pas interférer dans cette conversation. En plus, il aurait Smoker tout à lui dans quelques moments. Celui-ci reprit la parole :

-Ainsi, tu veux tout savoir de la personnalité de ton grand-père ?

-Ben, pas tout à fait. J'aimerais savoir quelles sont ses techniques, comment il combat. Ce genre de choses. Et surtout, il faudrait que vous me disiez si vraiment on va tomber dans un piège.

Smoker sortit un papier de l'une de ses poches et le tendit à Kane :

-Cela te répondra petit gars.

L'adolescent le déplia, lisant ainsi les instructions que Kiiro lui avait envoyé :

_Mon cher Commodore Smoker,_

_comme tu le sais, je suis également à la poursuite des Mugiwaras. Je te prie de ne pas interférer dans mes plans. Mais si malgré tout tu souhaites me devancer, je ne t'en voudrai pas. Il te suffira de te rendre sur l'île d'Élos au plus vite. J'ai capturé l'un de leurs compagnons, l'adolescente, et tente de la faire parler. Dès qu'ils aborderont mon navire, mes hommes les arrêteront. Si tu veux m'aider, fais au plus vite, ils ne tarderont guère, ils tiennent beaucoup à cette Aiko. Tu peux venir sur mon navire ou bien leur indiquer le chemin. Je me rends vers la forteresse Dead Story. C'est pour cela que je t'ai joint un log pose. Je sais que tu tiens à battre leur capitaine, cet arrogant Monkey D. Luffy. Je te souhaite bien du courage, il a quand même une prime de 300 millions de Berrys sur sa tête. Remarque, toi-même tu n'es pas mauvais. Mais comparé à moi, tu n'es pas grand-chose. Tu as certes fait une ascension fulgurante, mais moi je suis à ce poste depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. Bref, tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas intervenir ou de m'aider en me laissant mon fils, le cuisinier de l'équipage. Voilà Smoker, je te souhaite bien du courage pour ta prochaine destination. Tu vieillis, mon vieux, et ton corps aussi. J'ai entendu dire que tu as récemment souffert d'une simple grippe. J'espère sincèrement que tu t'es rétabli et que tu es désormais en pleine forme, ne souffrant plus de rien. Et sinon, je ne t'ai toujours pas vu au bras d'une femme, qu'attends-tu donc pour te préparer une belle retraite aux côtés d'une jeune et jolie ? Tu n'auras aucun mal à en dénicher une, vu ta situation. Je te laisse, le devoir m'appelle._

_Bien amicalement,_

_le Commodore Nowaki Kiiro._

Kane était partagé entre le rire et la fureur : l'arrogance de Kiiro le désolait au plus haut point. Il plaignait Smoker d'avoir un tel abruti comme collègue. Il tendit la lettre au commodore d'un air blasé. Ainsi, son grand-père pouvait écrire ce genre de lettre sans avoir honte ? Le marine lui expliqua :

-Voilà le genre d'homme qu'il est. Il se croit bien meilleur que moi. Erreur, je suis encore jeune par rapport à lui, et si j'ai souffert de la grippe, c'est parce que j'avais été auparavant blessé par de sales pirates. Enfin bref, cet homme est infect. Il aime la mort et le sang au mépris de la véritable justice. Si je le pouvais, je m'occuperais de lui. Mais il est respecté par le Gouvernement Mondial, ces vieillards qui n'ont rien vu de la vie en mer et se permettent de donner des ordres aux officiers qui font honnêtement leur travail. Quant aux techniques de ton grand-père petit gars, elles sont tout simplement efficaces en peu de temps. Il se plaît à déstabiliser son adversaire. Et il lui suffit ensuite de l'achever. Je te souhaite bien du plaisir si tu veux le battre. Tu n'es encore qu'un adolescent.

Sanji ne se retint pas : il n'allait pas laisser son fils se faire anéantir par son propre grand-père. Un massacre de famille n'aurait pas lieu.

-C'est moi qui le vaincrai. Contre moi, il n'aura aucune chance. Il m'a déjà tellement dit et fait d'horreurs que je pense être immunisé.

-Vraiment ? Vous ne savez donc pas qu'il a mangé un fruit du démon ?

-Je l'ai entendu, mais je m'en moque. Ce n'est pas cela qui m'empêchera de le battre.

Smoker éclata de rire :

-Même Ace ne peut rien contre lui. Il a mangé le genso genso youso fruit. Il contrôle les quatre éléments à sa guise. C'est un peu effrayant venant d'un homme comme lui. Bref, je vous souhaite bien du courage, mais surtout de la chance. On y va Ace ?

Celui-ci acquiesça et se leva, sans oublier de dire un dernier mot :

-Dites à Luffy que l'on se verra un autre jour ok ?

Smoker sortit un objet d'une poche intérieure et le lança à Sanji. Celui-ci le réceptionna parfaitement et l'observa : il s'agissait du log pose conduisant à Dead Story. Son regard exprima toute la gratitude dont il était capable. Ce simple objet les conduirait vers leur si précieuse jeune femme. Kane répondit à Ace par un simple geste de la main tandis que Sanji restait songeur. Ils reprirent le chemin de l'auberge. La nuit commençait à tomber et Nami les assassinerait si ils arrivaient en retard. Ils réfléchissaient à ce qu'avait dit Smoker : ainsi donc, le pouvoir des quatre éléments était entre ses mains. Cela changeait considérablement la donne. Il n'avait pas prévu que ce serait ce fruit-là que Kiiro aurait mangé. Seulement, ce n'était guère surprenant : son père avait toujours aimé le pouvoir, il était normal qu'il veuille contrôler également la nature en plus des Hommes. Quant à Kane, il avait désormais l'espoir de pouvoir se battre contre son grand-père aux côtés de son père. Il suffisait qu'il convainque ce dernier. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'auberge et racontèrent tout ce qu'il leur était arrivé durant le repas en confiant le log pose à leur navigatrice. Nami ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes lorsque Kane leur révéla que Nowaki Kiiro avait mangé le genso genso youso fruit. Elle avait du mal à imaginer un tel fruit. Le pouvoir qu'il conférait était en effet incommensurable. Sanji attendit qu'ils en soient au dessert pour leur faire part de ce qu'il avait pensé sur le chemin de l'auberge :

-Mon père a désormais ce pouvoir entre les mains. C'est un désavantage certain pour nous. Alors il faut absolument deux personnes pour garder le bateau et le défendre coûte que coûte. Si nous avons besoin de fuir, il doit absolument être prêt à appareiller à tout instant. Luffy ?

Il attendait que son capitaine approuve et désigne ceux qui s'occuperaient de cette tâche. En treize ans, le jeune homme immature avait petit à petit appris à prendre de bonnes décisions. Nami l'autorisait quelquefois à en prendre certaines, tout en le remettant sur le droit chemin lorsqu'il faisait encore ses singeries.

-Brook, Usopp ? Vous voulez bien vous en charger ?

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent. Luffy avait bien désigné. Personne ne devrait s'approcher du navire. Brook pourrait effrayer les adversaires et Usopp bénéficiait d'un avantage certain sur les assaillants grâce à ses qualités de sniper. D'un simple signe de tête, le capitaine pria son cuisinier de continuer. Celui-ci s'exécuta, un poids dans le ventre : ces événements l'abattaient au plus haut point.

-Et il faudra quelqu'un pour aller chercher Aiko. Ce sera toi Kane. Et je ne veux pas de discussion.

Le ton était sans réplique : le blond ne mettrait jamais son fils en danger pour une querelle personnelle.

-Papa je… !

-Ce sont mes problèmes Kane, pas les tiens. Ils datent de trop longtemps. En plus tu m'avais promis.

-Mais on ne savait pas encore qu'il…

-Ça suffit ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend si tu l'affrontes. Moi si.

Les autres membres de l'équipage assistaient à cet échange, désolés. Seul Zoro restait stoïque : il savait comment finirait cet affrontement pour en avoir vécu plusieurs avec Sanji. Lorsque le cuisinier parlait sur ce ton, il n'était pas bon de rester dans la même pièce et de discuter ses ordres. L'adolescent se leva, faisant directement face à son père :

-Papa ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, et c'est pour ça que…

-Arrête donc de me débiter tes salades ! Je sais bien quelle est la véritable raison. C'est la même que pour tes yeux. Depuis que ta sœur n'est plus parmi nous, tu me fais peur Kane. Tu veux à tout prix te venger. Tu veux faire payer ta souffrance et la nôtre à mon père. Je ne te laisserai pas faire.

-Alors tu le protèges ?

-Certainement pas ! Mais tant que je ne serai pas convaincu que tes raisons de te battre contre lui sont bonnes, il ne sera pas ton adversaire. La vengeance est mère de souffrance. Elle n'apporte aucun réconfort, contrairement à ce que tu crois.

-Pourtant il mérite de…

-La discussion est close.

-Mais… !

-Kane…

L'adolescent défia un instant son père du regard avant d'aller dehors. Pas un mot ne s'échangea durant un long moment. Puis Nami intervint :

-Tu ne crois pas que tu y es allé un peu fort Sanji-kun ?

Il leva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la jeune femme. Elle y lut un terrible orage.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Ce n'est pas un jeu. Ce n'est pas la vie de mon fils contre celle de ma fille. Ce sont leurs vies. Pas une de plus, pas une de moins. Vous repartirez avec les deux. Quant à moi, je ne veux pas mourir. Ces mots suffisent non ?

Zoro l'entoura de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa tête. Les autres s'en étonnèrent : pour que le bretteur fasse cela en public, la situation devait vraiment être terrible dans le cœur du blond. Robin tenta d'apaiser les esprits :

-Si tu veux bien continuer Sanji, le temps presse non ?

-Oui. Donc Kane cherchera Aiko pendant que je distrairai mon père. Zoro occupera Haeru, son second. Quant à vous, vous vous chargerez du reste. Est-ce que ça vous va ?

Tous acquiescèrent sans faire d'histoires. Ce n'était pas le moment. De plus, le plan de Sanji n'était pas si mauvais. Il manquait quelque peu d'étoffe mais cela viendrait plus tard. Il ne leur restait certes pas beaucoup de temps, mais suffisamment pour élaborer un plan correct. Tranquillement, ils retournèrent au Sunny après avoir récupéré Kane qui boudait seul dehors. Après quelques boutades de son épéiste de père, il reprit un léger sourire. La nuit tomba alors qu'ils reprenaient la route sous l'impitoyable direction de Nami. Demain serait un autre jour…

Ne ?

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ^^. Le prochain est déjà écrit, donc il y aura un délai d'attente moins long. Je m'en veux encore pour ça... Vous pouvez envoyer des reviews méchantes si ça vous fait plaisir. Euh... je délire pas un peu là ? Bref, dans le prochain chapitre, on reviendra au bateau de ce cher Nowaki Kiiro. Pour les impatients des combats, qu'ils ne s'affolent pas, ils arriveront lorsque les trois semaines seront passées. Là ça fait trois jours. Sinon, est-ce que ma fin n'est pas trop niaise ? Ce "Ne ?" n'était pas de trop ? N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des critiques constructives ^^.

Merci de m'avoir lue. À bientôt, Jindri.


	5. Sentiments et devoirs

Voici le chapitre suivant avec mon pitit Shinyu n'à moi et mon Aiko née on ne sait comment euh... Vous allez découvrir le fameux homme dont est tombé amoureux Sanji il y a longtemps ^^. Et vous allez surtout vous demander comment il a pu en tomber amoureux. Et bien évidemment notre cher Commodore sera présent. Je dirais que c'est un chapitre qui annonce les prochains événements à venir sans vraiment les révéler. Enfin bref, c'est un chapitre important. Et le suivant le sera sans doute aussi. Et j'ai changé le nom de la destination de Kiiro (maintenant Dead Story). C'est pour ça que j'ai reposté le chapitre précédent. Bon, j'arrête d'écrire pour ne rien dire et je vous laisse découvrir après les rar. Bonne lecture !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

: Merci beaucoup, je vois que tu as apprécié ma fic ^^. Ça me fait très plaisir. Seulement, que voulais-tu dire par "chapitre tendu" ? Et en quoi cela fait partie de mon style ? Voilà voilà, encore merci. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Sentiments et devoirs**

Adossé au mur, Shinyu somnolait. Il reprenait des forces. Son altercation avec le commodore l'avait épuisé. Soudain, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Cela le réveilla aussitôt. Il entendit alors Aiko reprendre connaissance. Elle appela faiblement son ami qui la pria de se taire. L'instant d'après, il voyait le Colonel Uso, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. L'officier était proche du commodore. Il se leva, accueillant son supérieur comme il se le devait.

-Merci bien Sergent-chef Heitai. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de m'ouvrir cette porte ? Il faut que je m'entretienne avec cette jeune fille.

-Je ne peux sans l'autorisation du Commodore Kiiro, Colonel Uso.

-C'est lui-même qui m'envoie. Je vous prie donc de m'obéir. Je reste votre supérieur jeune homme.

De plus en plus agacé par ses collègues, Shinyu s'exécuta. Une fois de plus il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Si vous voulez, vous pouvez rester Sergent-chef. Cela vous instruira sur la façon de s'y prendre avec certains pirates.

Le brun se raidit. Quand donc la laisseraient-ils tranquille ? Elle ne faisait que suivre ses envies. Était-ce donc si mal d'aimer la liberté ? Il ignorait que le colonel ne parlait pas d'Aiko, mais de Sanji. Haeru commença la conversation avec la jeune fille tandis que Shinyu les observait. Il savait que cela rassurerait son amie.

-Bonjour mademoiselle. Ainsi, vous êtes sur le même bateau que mon cher Sanji-kun, c'est cela ?

-Pour vous ce sera monsieur Kiiro.

-Oh non, je ne connais que trop bien ce pirate. Il m'a aimé, sais-tu ?

Elle le regarda avec surprise. Shinyu sentait poindre le danger. Torture psychologique, bien évidemment. Le commodore en raffolait. Référence à son père, événement malheureux, tout cela dans le but de l'affaiblir un peu plus. Et de toute évidence, Kiiro pourrait ensuite plus facilement avoir le dessus sur elle. Il tenta de capter le regard bleu-vert de la jeune fille, sans succès. Elle était trop étonnée par cette information. Son propre père, avec un marine ? Le Colonel Uso feignit la surprise :

-Oh ? Il ne t'a donc pas raconté ? J'imagine que tu n'es pas aussi importante que cela pour lui alors. C'est vrai que ce genre de choses se cache sur les bateaux pirates. Tomber amoureux d'un marine est un peu honteux pour un pirate, pas vrai ? Surtout quand ce marine s'est joué de lui. Tu veux que je te raconte ? Tu verras, c'est très instructif. Tu en retireras plein de bonnes choses.

-Je préfèrerais le savoir de sa bouche.

-Et pourquoi donc ne t'en a-t-il pas parlé ?

Un sourire faussement compatissant étirait la bouche de l'officier. Il s'amusait tellement qu'il aurait presque éclaté de rire. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit la fille de Sanji, mais son comportement le laissait croire. S'il se fiait à son instinct, elle se sentait trahie par lui en ce moment. Mais elle n'était pas à court d'arguments :

-Parce qu'il vous a oublié peut-être ? Il a refait sa vie. Vous en êtes parti depuis bien longtemps.

-Ah ? Et avec qui a-t-il refait sa vie ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Il saisit le menton de la jeune fille entre quatre doigts. Il l'examina en détails :

-Troublant, vraiment… Cette ressemblance morale avec lui… Ce physique qui lui fait référence… À bien t'observer il aurait refait sa vie avec une jeune femme aux cheveux verts. Tu es la fille de Sanji, n'est-ce pas ?

Shinyu et Aiko pâlirent presque en même temps. Le premier parce qu'il se demandait si la pirate pourrait faire passer un mensonge aussi facilement que de respirer et la deuxième parce que ses adversaires avaient découvert la vérité. Elle chercha pourtant à nier en se moquant du colonel. Mais son rire sonnait faux. La conclusion de l'officier tomba, sans réplique, avec seulement un sourire satisfait :

-Mes conclusions se sont avérées exactes. Fais attention à toi petite. Ton grand-père n'hésitera pas à te faire souffrir pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.

-Ça je sais que ce commodore est fou.

-Fou ? Sans doute. Mais c'est cela que j'admire chez lui. Cette faculté de ne rien ressentir lorsqu'il torture un criminel est exceptionnelle.

-Et pourquoi me mettez-vous en garde ? Vous n'êtes pas venu pour me déstabiliser, me faire du mal en me racontant comment vous avez blessé l'un des hommes que je respecte le plus au monde ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux. En avouant cela, elle venait de commettre une énorme erreur. Le sourire du marine s'élargit un peu plus :

-Merci, jeune pirate. Tu vas combler ton grand-père avec cette information.

Elle tenta de se ressaisir, mais une fois de plus, sa voix résonnait mollement :

-Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que ce taré est mon grand-père ?

-Tout me le dit. Tes attitudes, tes yeux, tes paroles. Ton corps. Il contient cette force et cette fragilité qui font Sanji. Je le retrouve à travers toi.

Il attira son visage à lui :

-J'aimerais bien savoir si tes lèvres ont le même goût sucré.

Elle reprit enfin le dessus :

-Essayez un peu. Vous ressemblerez ainsi à votre idole. Ce cher Commodore Kiiro.

Shinyu se retint de ricaner. Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à intervenir. Surtout qu'il ne savait comment il pourrait se justifier face au colonel Uso. Celui-ci continua sa torture. Lui non plus ne manquait pas de répartie.

-Tu sais petite, j'ai beau avoir trompé ton père, il n'en reste pas moins que j'y suis parvenu et que j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. Qui sait si le temps n'est pas venu pour toi ? Peut-être pourrai-je faire mien tous les descendants de ce cher Sanji-kun. Qu'en dis-tu petite ?

-J'en dis que je comprends pourquoi vous vous entendez si bien avec le commodore. Vous êtes aussi taré que lui. Et non, je ne me laisserai pas toucher par vous.

-Tiens donc ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle, posant une main sur sa chemise. Puis lentement, une seconde. Il s'attaqua ensuite au premier bouton. Il faisait durer le moment avec un plaisir fou. Mais elle finit par réagir et le repoussa violemment des deux mains. Il se releva, la saisit et la plaqua contre le mur du fond. Shinyu commençait à paniquer. Comment pouvait-il la sortir de là ? Il ne trouva la réponse que lorsque Haeru eut défait la moitié des boutons de la chemise, maintenant trouée de partout.

-Colonel Uso, vous ne pouvez pas !

L'interpellé se retourna lentement, un sourire dangereux sur les lèvres :

-Ah ? Pourquoi donc ? Je vous rappelle, une deuxième fois, être votre supérieur Sergent-chef Heitai.

Le plus sérieusement du monde, sans montrer ses émotions, il répondit :

-Le Commodore Kiiro se réserve cette jeune fille. S'il apprend que vous l'avez touchée avant lui, il risque de rentrer dans une rage folle. Et vous savez que cela n'est pas bon.

-Mais qui donc le lui dira ?

Il ne lâchait toujours pas Aiko qui se débattait malgré ses blessures.

-Je lui dirai. Je n'irai pas à l'encontre du chef. Et surtout, je tiens à être promu le plus rapidement possible. Une telle information me mènerait sans doute vers le rôle de Lieutenant.

Enfin, le colonel lâcha la jeune pirate qui tomba sur le sol de la cellule dans un bruit sourd.

-Très bien. Mais je retiens cela Sergent-chef. Et ne vous attendez pas à ce que j'aie de la compassion ou de la sympathie pour vous. J'aurai cette jeune fille. Que vous le vouliez ou non.

Sans un regard pour son inférieur, l'officier partit et Shinyu murmura sans qu'Aiko puisse l'entendre :

-En tout cas, pas avant moi.

Il pénétra dans la cellule et prit la pirate dans ses bras. Elle se colla aussitôt à lui. Pas un mot ne s'échangea durant un long instant. Enfin, le jeune homme se risqua à un geste un peu plus intime : il lui embrassa la tête. Elle la releva et lui sourit.

-Merci Shinyu. Une fois de plus, vous m'avez sauvée.

-Je ne vous crois pas criminelle. Enfin, vous l'êtes si vouloir être libre des contraintes du Gouvernement Mondial est un crime. Et puis, vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Je n'ai pas des intentions si louables.

Il rougissait en disant cela. C'était quasiment avouer son amour pour elle. Elle le regarda étrangement, mi-étonnée, mi-pensive. Puis elle sourit.

-Dois-je comprendre par là que vous êtes tombé sous mon charme Sergent-chef ?

Il hésita. Devant son silence gêné, elle continua :

-Parce que moi, je crois bien être tombée sous le vôtre Shinyu.

Et elle l'embrassa. Il hésita tout d'abord à lui répondre, incertain. Mais bien vite, il se laissa aller au plaisir de la sentir à lui. Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent, il eut l'impression que des oiseaux chantaient autour de lui et qu'Aiko, même dans un état pitoyable, était la plus belle jeune femme dans tout Grand Line et Red line. Elle souriait tendrement. Ce même sourire qui l'avait fait fondre un jour plus tôt. Elle reposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et presque aussitôt s'en détacha. Elle rigola puis réitéra son geste. Mais cette fois il comptait bien garder cette douce bouche contre la sienne et capturer sa langue. Soudain, Aiko se sentit suffoquer. Elle repoussa délicatement le jeune homme et toussa à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Du sang coulait de sa bouche et Shinyu paniqua. Il la serra contre lui, les yeux remplis de larmes. Dans quel état était-elle ?

-Je te le promets, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal.

-Tu n'y peux rien Shinyu.

Elle essuya sa bouche avec sa chemise puis se laissa aller contre le brun. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras musclés.

-Il arrivera ce qui arrivera. Je ne peux qu'attendre ma famille.

Elle se reprit :

-Mon autre famille.

Le cœur du marine bondit dans sa poitrine. Il était adopté si facilement par la jeune fille. Elle était une perle et il ne comptait pas la lâcher comme ça :

-Qu'est-ce que nous ferons lorsque nous serons séparés ?

-Tant que tu seras sur ce bateau, tu ne peux pas me rechercher. Le seul moyen que tu aies est de te rendre sur celui du colonel Smoker. Grâce à Ace, je sais maintenant que tu pourras le lui dire sans craindre de quelconques représailles.

Il soupira : simple à dire, mais pas à faire. Il lui promit pourtant :

-Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, sale pirate. Je te traquerai jusqu'au bout du monde, s'il le faut. Je tuerai des millions de personnes s'il le faut. Tout ça rien que pour te voir un maigre instant.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêtait. Sans y penser ils se rapprochèrent et à nouveau s'embrassèrent. Ils se détachèrent et il repoussa quelques cheveux verts des yeux de la jeune fille. Il lui posa alors la question cruciale :

-Aiko. Est-ce que tu as dis la vérité à Kiiro ?

-Hein ? Pour quoi ?

Il rougit.

-Pour euh… ta… enfin… à propos de tes euh… relations…

Il acheva dans un souffle sous le regard rieur de la pirate :

-Sexuelles.

-Eh bien non.

-Mais tu risques de… euh…

-Je sais bien ce qu'il compte faire. Mais tu peux l'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il est mon supérieur. Soit j'obéis, soit je suis accusé de mutinerie. Et ça pour lui, ça vaut la mort. Je veux bien mourir pour toi mais seulement si tu peux t'en sortir vivante par la suite.

Elle baissa la tête.

-Je suis désolée. C'était une demande égoïste.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, les caressant :

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures pour moi.

Il joua avec elle :

-Même si… ?

-Sous aucun prétexte ! Tu n'es pas hors la loi Shinyu. Profite-en !

Il la serra contre lui, rigolant :

-Je plaisante Aiko. Je ne mourrai pas. Pas maintenant que je te sais également amoureuse de moi.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

-Je t'aime.

Ce fut à son tour de rougir. Jamais aucun garçon n'avait été aussi doux avec elle. Mais elle le savait sérieux. Elle était certaine que si un jour il était face au dilemme de vivre et la voir mourir ou mourir et la savoir vivante, il choisirait sans hésiter de perdre la vie. Il s'aperçut alors que la chemise de la pirate était encore entrouverte. Il rougit, les formes de la pirate étant avantageuses. Il se leva :

-Je devrais sortir de la cellule avant qu'on nous trouve comme ça. On ne sait jamais, pas vrai ?

Elle sourit tristement en acquiesçant et il referma derrière lui, s'asseyant ensuite par terre. Il regarda sa montre, elle indiquait une heure de l'après-midi.

-On ne devrait pas tarder à t'apporter ton repas et je vais devoir partir. Ça ira ? Au pire, je peux me passer de manger.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

Il sentit quelque chose dans son dos et s'aperçut qu'Aiko s'était collée à lui. Il se détendit. Elle chercha sa main à travers les barreaux et la saisit.

-Tu dois te forcer à manger. Ça te redonnera des forces Ai.

-Ai ?

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Si mais…

-Mais ?

-C'est comme ça que m'appelle Kane. Pour moi, c'est plus affectif qu'amoureux.

-Alors tu veux que je te surnomme comment ?

-Tu trouveras bien, pas vrai ?

Il rit, elle enlaça sa main à la sienne.

-Je ne mourrai pas non plus Shinyu. Je veux vivre. Tellement de personnes souhaitent ma présence à leurs côtés. Toi en premier. Ma volonté sera la plus forte.

-Mais ton corps te restreint.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, mettant fin à leur conversation. Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de la jeune pirate. Elle commençait à avoir peur de la promesse qu'elle venait de faire. Les mots étaient sortis plus rapidement qu'elle n'avait réfléchi. Il était vrai que son corps était parfois faible. Et elle se demandait si ce n'était pas Kiiro qui venait la voir ou le colonel qui revenait lui raconter d'autres horreurs. Shinyu délaissa la douce main pour se lever. Il baissa contre toute prudence les yeux vers la jeune fille et l'entendit dire :

-Je mangerai quelque chose Shin.

Elle sentit son sourire intérieur et son soulagement la réchauffer avant d'entendre quelques paroles :

-J'apporte le repas de la prisonnière et je prends la relève Sergent-chef Heitai.

-Je peux rester si vous ne voulez pas perdre votre temps ici.

Un espoir saisit la jeune fille. Il s'évanouit presque aussitôt :

-J'aimerais mais je ne peux pas. C'est un ordre du commodore. Et il m'a chargé de vous dire de vous reposer. Il vous a apparemment réservé quelque chose de spécial. Il veut vous voir dans son bureau demain matin à neuf heures.

En regardant son amant elle se rendit compte que des cernes lui barraient les yeux. Il avait à peine dormi ces deux derniers jours, et ce exprès pour elle. Elle se sentit coupable d'avoir voulu le garder auprès d'elle, le fatiguant encore plus. Elle croisa le regard du nouveau garde. Celui-ci sourit et se pencha vers Shinyu en murmurant afin qu'Aiko ne l'entende pas :

-Dites donc, elle est pas moche la pirate. Finalement, je crois que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer.

-Ne la touchez pas !

C'était sorti quasi automatiquement. Ne laissant rien paraître de sa confusion, il se reprit :

-Le commodore se l'est réservée. Il s'en rendra compte si vous la touchez, croyez-moi.

Le garde se renfrogna :

-Ah. C'est dommage. Elle est vraiment pas mal foutu.

-Bon, je m'en vais, je vais suivre les ordres. Et rappelez-vous, le Commodore tient à elle.

Elle saisit l'allusion et sourit pour elle-même. Son regard croisa une dernière fois celui du jeune homme alors que le garde ne les observait pas. Il se retourna, souriant, et prit le chemin de sa cabine. Il s'effondra sur son lit. Il savait que ni le Commodore Kiiro ni le Colonel Uso ne s'en prendraient aujourd'hui à elle et que le garde ne tenterait rien. Il se laissa aller à la sensation d'Aiko dans ses bras. Il s'endormit rapidement, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Quant à Aiko, elle s'était reculée au fond de la cellule. Le garde déposa son repas devant elle et s'agenouilla pour mieux l'observer. Elle se félicita de sa présence d'esprit : elle avait reboutonné sa chemise auparavant. Elle avait fort bien compris ce qu'il avait insinué à Shinyu. Elle le défia du regard :

-Que me voulez-vous ?

-Quelque chose qu'à mon avis vous n'êtes pas disposée à m'accorder.

Son regard refroidit immédiatement le jeune homme.

-Ouh là, en effet. Ne vous énervez pas, je plaisante.

-Je n'en ai pas vraiment l'impression. Mais ne vous faites pas d'idée, le commodore ne m'aura pas non plus. Personne ne me touchera.

À part Shinyu se dit-elle. Elle savait qu'il était celui à qui elle souhaitait confier son cœur. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle les essuya aussitôt. Ne jamais montrer une quelconque marque de faiblesse devant son ennemi. Même si cette marque de faiblesse n'est que de l'amour. Elle allait devoir laisser Shinyu sur ce bateau. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui demander de se faire pirate pour elle et jamais elle ne serait une marine. D'ailleurs, elle doutait fort que le Gouvernement Mondial accepte comme marine une fille de pirates. Le garde s'étonna : où était passée sa détermination ? Sa bouche s'étira ensuite en un sourire : elle n'était pas si inaccessible finalement. Il s'informa :

-À quoi sont dues ces larmes ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas. D'ailleurs, c'est passé.

Mais il ne goba pas ce mensonge. Cependant, sachant qu'il n'en pourrait rien obtenir aujourd'hui, il se retira. Il l'enferma et se posta devant la cellule. En regardant son repas, Aiko se rendit compte qu'en fait son manque d'appétit venait du fait qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus Shinyu à ses côtés. Elle se raisonna et se força à avaler son repas entier en imaginant le sourire de son amant. Elle se colla à un coin de la cellule et tenta comme elle le put de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, elle vit à nouveau ce garde. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas aussi curieuse sur lui qu'elle l'avait été pour Shinyu. Elle ferma les yeux, se reposant encore en attendant le jeune homme brun. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ses pensées dérivèrent alors vers le commodore. Que voulait-il à Shinyu ? Cela la concernerait-il ? Elle en était quasiment sûre. Et justement, tandis que ses pensées vagabondaient, son amant arrivait au bureau de son supérieur. Il toqua à la porte et afficha sur son visage un masque d'impassibilité. Il fut autorisé à rentrer. Il se trouva face à un commodore passablement énervé. Sans doute n'avait-il pas digéré son échec. Cela amusa Shinyu qui commença la conversation :

-Bonjour mon Commodore.

-Bonjour Sergent-chef Heitai. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

-Très bien Commodore Kiiro.

Et c'était la vérité. Dans ses rêves il s'était vu sauvant Aiko des griffes de Kiiro et étant ensuite affecté au Colonel Smoker. La jeune femme lui était alors accessible sans aucun problème.

-Tant mieux. J'ai une mission à vous confier. Comme vous avez pu le constater, la pirate n'est pas très coopérative. Mais il faut lui soutirer le maximum d'informations afin de pouvoir éliminer les Mugiwaras, ou au pire les capturer. J'ai remarqué qu'elle est moins méfiante envers vous. Je vous demande donc de gagner sa confiance par n'importe quel moyen et d'ensuite me transmettre les informations dont j'aurai besoin.

Shinyu se raidit un instant. Fort heureusement, l'officier ne remarqua rien.

-Je dois donc la trahir, c'est cela ?

-À peu près oui.

Shinyu se leva, se préparant à partir.

-Mon éthique me l'interdit Commodore Kiiro. Je suis un marine, je n'emploie pas des méthodes de pirate. Choisissez quelqu'un d'autre pour cela.

-Combattre votre éthique reviendrait à accorder une cellule plus confortable à cette jeune fille et à la torturer un peu moins. Je sais que votre… éthique n'approuve pas toutes mes méthodes. Vous serez heureux d'apprendre que je peux faire certaines concessions. Mais si mon offre vous gêne, je mettrai quelqu'un d'autre sur le coup. Seulement, cela reviendrait à vous libérer de ce poids qu'est la garde de la jeune fille. Est-ce ce que vous désirez Sergent-chef ?

Le blond pouvait lire dans les yeux de Shinyu la bataille qui se menait dans son cœur. Il décida de lui laisser du temps :

-Reprenez votre poste. Je viendrai chercher ma réponse lorsque vous aurez fini votre service, c'est à dire demain à deux heures. Vous reviendrez dans mon bureau.

Cela voulait dire encore une nuit blanche. Il se renfrogna. Il devait demander à Aiko son choix. Soit il ne la voyait plus, ou presque, soit il se voyait obligé de parler d'elle au commodore. Et si celui-ci voulait tester Shinyu ? Voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller avant de tomber amoureux ? Il n'avait pas fallu qu'il aille très loin.

-Merci beaucoup mon Commodore.

Le regard impérieux et scrutateur du blond l'accompagna jusqu'à ce qu'il ait refermé la porte. Une fois qu'il fut à la cellule d'Aiko, il aperçut le garde de la veille penché sur elle. Il l'observait dans son sommeil. La jalousie s'empara de lui : ce jeune homme n'avait pas de nobles intentions, il l'avait prouvé hier et Aiko n'était pas en état de se défendre. Il entra dans la cellule ouverte et se contrôla pour être poli :

-Je viens vous remplacer. Vous pouvez partir.

-Oh mais je ne suis pas fatigué.

-C'est le Commodore Kiiro qui m'envoie. Allez donc vous reposer. Il est épuisant de la garder.

-Pas tellement en fait. Elle ne fait que dormir. Elle n'est pas très intéressante au final. Je crois que je vais obéir.

Shinyu perdait petit à petit son sang-froid. Il devait énormément se contrôler à présent. Que l'on critique Aiko était une chose très pénible pour lui.

-Vous faites bien. Désobéir peut coûter cher.

Le garde ne sut jamais réellement en quel sens ces paroles furent prononcées. Shinyu baissa la tête et s'assit sur le sol, faisant semblant de ne plus s'intéresser au soldat, qui finit par s'en aller. Une bonne heure plus tard, il entendit une faible supplique :

-Shin… Shinyu…

Il lui répondit doucement :

-Je suis là Aiko.

Il se leva et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, la prenant dans ses bras.

-Je suis là mon petit amour.

Il s'aperçut que les plaies ne s'étaient pas refermées, et même, saignaient encore plus. Il déchira une partie du pantalon de la jeune fille et lui en fit un bandage sommaire. Il entama alors la conversation sur le sujet qui fâche toujours :

-Kiiro m'a confié une mission.

-Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Nichée au creux de ses bras, elle ne réalisait pas encore la signification de ces paroles.

-Eh bien… soit je lui confie ce que tu ne veux pas lui dire, soit je ne suis plus à ta garde. Il veut que je gagne ta confiance.

-C'est déjà fait.

Elle leva ses yeux, croisant son regard de jais. Elle lui transmit tous ses sentiments. Sa passion, son amour, sa confiance. Il sourit tristement, lui caressant les cheveux. Elle continua de son aimable voix :

-Je te dirai ce que tu peux lui avouer en toute sérénité. Tout sauf me retrouver loin de toi.

-On ne sait pas où cela peut nous mener. Ça peut paraître insignifiant maintenant, mais si Kiiro décide tout d'un coup de changer les modalités de notre accord, je me verrai contraint d'obéir. Et je ne le veux pas. Il serait bien trop dangereux d'obéir à un homme de sa trempe. Au moment où il me le dira je saurai où tout cela nous conduira. Mais pas avant.

-Mais… comment alors pourrons-nous nous retrouver si tu t'éloignes ?

-Tu ne sembles pas bien comprendre ma douce. Kiiro te veut, bien qu'il sache qui tu es. Et il t'aura si nous ne faisons pas attention.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, posant sa joue contre celle du jeune homme.

-Si je m'offre d'abord à toi, cela ne pose aucun problème, pas vrai ?

Hésitant en premier lieu, il enserra la taille de la pirate et lui fit comprendre d'un regard et d'une parole que ce n'était pas forcément un sacrifice à faire :

-Aiko…

-C'est mon choix.

Il posa ses mains sur ses deux joues et des larmes perlèrent de ses yeux.

-Aiko… Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de faire ça pour nous. Pour moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne ferais pas quelque chose qui me ferait mal. Shinyu, j'ai l'impression que c'est toi que j'ai attendu toute ma vie. Tu m'es apparu de façon plutôt soudaine et inattendue, mais tu es bien là. Et nous ne sommes pas pressés pour une telle chose.

Il essuya l'eau salée qui se transformait peu à peu en torrent.

-Je ne comprends plus cette éthique de la marine. Kiiro représente ce qu'est le Gouvernement Mondial. Et je n'en veux pas. Je veux te protéger mais si je ne peux même pas t'éviter… t'éviter cela, alors je ne te mérite pas.

-Ne dis pas cela ! C'est toi que j'ai choisi. Tu as tes faiblesses. Je les accepterai toutes. Et lorsque je serai à tes côtés ces faiblesses feront notre force.

Elle amena son nez contre le sien.

-Je t'aime Shinyu Heitai. Et deux cœurs amoureux se retrouvent toujours.

Un silence s'ensuivit, brisé seulement des sanglots du Sergent-chef. Peu à peu il se calma et ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Shinyu ne se réveilla qu'à une heure de l'après-midi, le visage de la jeune fille contre le sien. Il essuya les restes de larmes qui ravageaient son visage et se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son amante. Leur repas n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il entendit d'ailleurs des bruits de pas dans le couloir et vit ensuite un jeune soldat porter timidement deux repas sur deux plateaux. Il lui fit signe de les déposer sur le sol à côté de lui. Il remarqua que son repas était bien plus garni que celui de la jeune fille. Il le prit et alla réveiller Aiko. Elle devait manger quelque chose de chaud. En se réveillant il l'avait sentie froide. La maigre couverture ne parvenait pas à la réchauffer. En la regardant il comprit que refuser l'offre de Kiiro c'était s'éloigner de la jeune fille, d'une promotion et risquer que quelqu'un d'autre accepte l'offre. Il devait y souscrire. En le voyant elle sourit faiblement. De toute évidence elle souffrait toujours de ses blessures. Il posa une main sur sa joue et sourit à son tour, bien qu'il n'en ait pas vraiment le cœur. Il prit le plateau et le posa sur les genoux d'Aiko.

-Toi tu ne manges pas Shinyu ?

-Après. Je veux m'assurer que tu manges tout tant que c'est chaud.

Elle mit sa main dans la sienne :

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas tant Shin. Je vais bien.

-Ah bon ? Dans ce cas pourquoi mon bandage de fortune est-il trempé de sang ?

Il captura son regard plus sérieusement :

-Ne me mens pas Aiko. Et mange s'il te plaît.

Elle baissa la tête et s'exécuta. Une fois qu'elle eut tout avalé, il l'enlaça, prit son plateau et sortit pour manger à son tour. Il ne tarda guère : il voulait avoir une discussion avec son amante :

-Aiko. Je vais accepter la proposition de Kiiro.

Elle leva sa tête vers lui :

-C'est la meilleure chose à faire Shin.

-Je le crois aussi. Au moins je pourrai veiller sur toi en attendant que ta famille vienne. Et tu seras dans de meilleures conditions.

Il se retourna, perdu dans ses pensées. Est-ce que vraiment ses conditions de vie s'amélioreraient s'il acceptait la proposition du commodore ? C'était peut-être un risque à courir vu l'état déplorable dans lequel elle était. Si cela continuait ainsi, elle ne survivrait pas le temps que sa famille vienne la secourir. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Ils profitèrent des derniers instants qui leur restaient pour aujourd'hui en se contentant de rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre, d'apprendre à connaître le corps de l'autre, de l'apprivoiser. Puis Shinyu se rendit dans le bureau du commodore. Celui-ci l'attendait, impatient de savoir ce qu'allait décider le jeune homme. Dès qu'il entra dans la pièce, il tenta de transformer son regard déterminé en un regard neutre. Il resta en face de Kiiro et le fixa, attendant un mot qui ne vint pas. Le Commodore Kiiro le fixait également d'un regard à la fois amusé et interrogateur. Shinyu lui répondit alors d'un ton assuré :

-J'accepte mon Commodore.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'officier. Un sourire satisfait qui écœura le jeune homme qui osa poser une condition :

-Cependant je ne veux pas que les modalités premières de cette mission soient modifiées. Est-ce que cela vous va ?

-C'est parfait. Je vais prévenir les gardes de ne pas vous inquiéter s'ils vous surprennent en fâcheuse situation et je vais faire transférer la pirate dans un meilleur appartement. Faites-lui croire que vous avez fait pression sur moi pour cela.

-Très bien. Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

-Reposez-vous un moment et retournez ensuite auprès d'elle. Vous serez informé de sa nouvelle résidence et l'y conduirez. Je compte sur vous Sergent-chef Heitai.

L'officier le congédiait aimablement. Sur le chemin de sa cabine, le brun se rendit compte de son erreur : il aurait du faire faire un papier au commodore. Il décida alors de ne penser qu'à Aiko jusqu'à ce que les Mugiwaras viennent la chercher. Il observa son bracelet, souvenir de ses parents, et posant sa main dessus, appela la chance pour que la jeune femme se sorte rapidement d'affaire. Quant à Aiko, ses pensées dérivèrent vers sa famille alors qu'elle s'endormait d'un profond sommeil.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre. Ils ne sont pas mignons nos deux tourtereaux ? Leur situation devrait s'améliorer avec la décision de Shinyu mais il faudra attendre le chapitre 6 pour en savoir un peu plus. Eh oui, le prochain chapitre sera consacré à Smoker et au passé de Sanji. Il est en cours d'écriture donc il faudra être patient. Mais je suis enfin en vacances d'été donc pas de problèmes normalement ^^.

Merci de m'avoir lue. À bientôt, Jindri.


	6. Révélations

Voilà le cinquième chapitre ^^. On y retrouve nos chers Smoker et Ace. J'ai oublié quelque chose que je voulais y mettre mais je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps alors quand je m'en rappellerai je le mettrai. Quant aux âges des persos, les voilà comme promis ^^ :

**Luffy : **32 ; **Zoro :** 36 ;** Sanji :** 35 ;** Nami :** 31 ;** Usopp :** 32 ;** Robin :** 42 ;** Smoker :** 47 ;** Kiiro :** 53.

Ils n'y sont pas tous car j'ai jugé que certains personnages étaient moins importants que d'autres et je n'avais pas leur âge dans le manga. Si quelqu'un à l'âge d'Ace au moment du manga, qu'il me le dise je veux bien l'information ^^.

**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Révélations**

Accoudé au bastingage, Smoker regardait l'océan défiler en dessous de lui. Il repensait à ces trop brefs instants passés en la compagnie d'Ace. Ils étaient inoubliables, mais comme d'habitude, ils avaient dû se dire au revoir et ne laisser aucun sentiment transparaître au moment des adieux. C'était leur condition implicite pour rester ensemble. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas se quitter s'ils se montraient leur tristesse. Or, ils avaient des devoirs à remplir. Des devoirs qu'ils ne pouvaient délaisser. Quelques mots résonnaient sur l'onde salée, des mots empreints d'une douce tendresse :

-Nous nous reverrons et ton cœur jugera stupide colonel.

Des mots qui lui avaient fait ressentir tout l'amour que le cœur du jeune pirate contenait. Malgré son aspect provocateur, malgré son apparente politesse, il y avait un cœur en or qui aurait cessé de battre pour celui qui lui donnait l'impulsion nécessaire. Ce n'était tout d'abord pas évident, mais Smoker le savait au fond de lui. Et il ne voulait pas que ce cœur s'arrête, uniquement pour un vieil homme comme lui. Comment pouvait-il toutefois repousser le seul être que son corps acceptait au creux de ses bras ? Tashigi le rejoignit pour le consoler : elle savait que chaque abandon d'Ace le laissait dans un état second, incapable de réagir à quoi que ce soit. Il relâchait tous les sentiments enfouis lors des adieux. Elle se devait alors de le faire se confier à elle :

-Commodore Smoker ?

-Qu'y a-t-il Tashigi ?

-Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme. Ace allait bien au moins ?

-Oui, il allait bien.

Au début, les réponses de l'officier étaient toujours évasives, comme s'il n'était en fait pas là. Elle insista :

-Que s'est-il passé Commodore Smoker ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'à Ace. De quoi avez-vous parlé ?

Peu à peu, il rendait les armes face à sa Sergent-chef :

-Eh bien… Il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose. Enfin, que je ne savais pas déjà. Il est resté évasif sur les ados de l'équipage de Mugiwara.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous continuez à l'appeler Mugiwara. C'est son petit frère non ?

-Il n'y a qu'un pirate pour qui je fais une exception et c'est Ace.

Il tira une bouffée rageuse sur ses cigares. Tashigi comprit alors :

-Vous n'avez pas vu qu'Ace. Vous avez aussi vu les Mugiwaras, pas vrai ?

-Pas tous. J'ai vu le père et le frère de la captive de Nowaki et le bretteur de l'équipage.

-Et que s'est-il passé ? Vous avez discuté ensembles ?

Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il s'était dit entre eux. Surtout que son supérieur pouvait se montrer extrêmement borné par moments.

-Oui. Le gamin voulait connaître les capacités de son grand-père. Je lui ai répondu, même si ça ne me regardait pas.

-Parce que malgré tout, vous savez où est la véritable justice Commodore Smoker. Vous savez qu'ils la possèdent.

-Tch ! Ils restent des pirates ! Et je pensais que tu croirais toujours en cela Tashigi.

-J'ai vu des choses Commodore Smoker… J'ai vu Ace, j'ai rencontré Roronoa Zoro. Et j'ai changé d'avis. Ils ne cherchent qu'à s'évader du monde normal. Ils recherchent l'aventure et la forme basique de la liberté, c'est tout.

-C'est ce que je ne peux accepter. Ace se bat pour un homme qui l'a élevé comme son propre fils. Ça me paraît plus normal.

-Lui aussi aime l'aventure.

-Aurais-je choisi la marine si je n'aimais pas naviguer Tashigi ?

La Sergent-chef soupira :

-Vous pouvez être si borné Commodore Smoker. Ils sont certes très différents mais ils font partie de la même famille. Et vous savez ce qui se passera si vous touchez Monkey .

-Je me suis juré de le capturer. C'est une question d'honneur et Ace le sait très bien.

Tashigi reprit la parole, consternée :

-Alors vous n'avez pas d'avenir.

-Je le sais bien. Mais nous nous aimons réellement. Et cela, personne ne pourra l'effacer. Rien, pas même une capture, ne pourra effacer le souvenir de notre première rencontre, les paroles que nous avons échangées, les promesses que nous nous sommes faites.

Il regarda au-delà de l'horizon, comme s'il espérait y voir quelque chose qui l'emmènerait loin de ce lieu, loin de ses valeurs, quelque chose qui le conduirait dans un lieu où tout serait simple, où ce serait pareil pour tous, où il pourrait rester éternellement en compagnie d'Ace, son ange brun. La jeune femme observa son supérieur, inquiète, puis décida de détourner la conversation :

-Nous sommes au large désormais. Quel cap devons-nous prendre Commodore Smoker ?

-Nous prenons celui de l'île suivante Tashigi.

La surprise apparut aussitôt sur le visage de l'épéiste. Elle balbutia :

-Mais… je croyais que nous… nous allions rejoindre le Commodore Kiiro.

-Après notre discussion ? Certainement pas. En plus, je n'ai plus le log pose de Dead Story.

-Qu'en avez-vous fait ?

-Je l'ai donné aux Mugiwaras.

Tashigi sourit avant de s'en aller :

-Alors vous avez quand même du cœur pour des pirates. Je me retire pour donner vos instructions Commodore Smoker.

-Très bien.

Il soupira : ce n'était même plus la peine de la contredire. Durant toutes ces années, son caractère était petit à petit ressorti. Elle avait pris confiance en elle, en Smoker et en Zoro. Ses rencontres avec lui avaient fini par lui ouvrir les yeux. Il n'était certes pas la brute qu'elle croyait. Il était un peu nounours mais ne cherchait jamais à faire délibérément du mal. Et il se battait uniquement lorsque c'était nécessaire. Enfin, Ace avait achevé cette construction d'elle-même.

Smoker rejoignit son bureau dans lequel il pourrait penser en toute tranquillité. Son équipage ne comprendrait pas ce soudain changement de cap, toutefois il s'en moquait. Le principal était qu'Ace soit heureux. Il ne voulait pas le blesser, et lorsque ce jour arriverait, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie et serait sans doute le premier à vouloir mourir. Quelle belle mort ce serait : mourir dans les bras de son amant, de l'homme qui nous a apporté tant de joie. Car s'il capturait Monkey , l'affrontement serait inévitable. Que l'on touche un cheveu de son petit frère le rendait fou, alors qu'il soit capturé… Il sortit de sa poche le cadeau qu'Ace lui avait offert aujourd'hui, le faisant rayonner à la lumière du Soleil. Une bête montre en argent. « Pour que tu puisses compter les heures qui nous séparent. » Il avait ensuite posé ses lèvres sur l'une des siennes et l'avait légèrement tirée, cherchant ainsi à l'agacer. Mais après avoir eu un sourire moqueur, il l'avait réellement embrassé pour lui dire au revoir. La dernière marque d'affection à laquelle il avait eu droit cette fois-ci. Leurs yeux avaient ensuite perdu toute expression et une simple main tendue en l'air resta ancrée dans la mémoire de l'officier de la marine. Il gardait encore rancune à Ace de le tenir à distance de la vérité. Même lorsqu'ils avaient été seuls il avait refusé de révéler le nom de la mère des deux adolescents. Au calme, il refit le point en se rappelant le plus précisément possible des événements.

Ils avaient quitté la clairière main dans la main, se dirigeant plus profondément dans la végétation. Aucun des deux ne savait comment aborder le sujet de conversation qui leur mordait les lèvres et qui les fâcherait. C'était pour cette dernière raison que le silence persistait : ils ne voulaient pas gâcher un des rares instants d'intimité auxquels ils avaient droit. Smoker se dit alors que tant qu'à faire, puisqu'ils ne parlaient pas, autant en profiter un peu avant l'orage. Il plaqua Ace contre un arbre. Deux sourires apparurent tandis que la jambe du commodore venait tout naturellement se placer entre celles de l'officier de Barbe Blanche. Ses deux yeux capturèrent les orbes onyx :

-Je crois que nos retrouvailles ne se sont pas vraiment faites correctement Ace.

Le marine approcha ensuite ses lèvres de celles du pirate qui posa un doigt sur ses jumelles et les repoussa doucement :

-Moi je crois que nous avons d'abord des tas de choses à nous dire.

Smoker recula, à la fois soulagé et agacé. Le sourire d'Ace restait ancré sur son visage, comme s'il pressentait le futur massacre qu'il allait provoquer par ses réponses imprécises ou inexistantes. Smoker engagea la combat :

-J'aimerais savoir qui est la mère des deux adolescents. Mais ça m'étonnerait que tu me le dises. Je me trompe ?

Dans un rire, le jeune pirate répondit :

-Non. Mais tu pouvais toujours essayer.

-J'ai une question un peu plus utile : est-ce que tu comptes répondre à au moins une de mes questions ?

Joueur, Ace passa un bras autour du cou de Smoker et abaissa l'autre sur sa hanche, approchant ses lèvres tentatrices :

-Ça dépend de la question.

Ignorant le jeu de son amant, le marine continua son interrogatoire :

-Est-ce que tu sais comment ces enfants se sont retrouvés sur le bateau des Mugiwaras ?

-Eux-mêmes n'en ont aucune idée alors je ne peux pas te répondre.

-Très bien. Et ensuite, comment Kiiro a-t-il capturé la jeune fille ?

Ace sourit encore plus si c'était possible. Il aimait tellement agacer son amant en laissant poindre le suspense. Il savait que Smoker n'était guère patient et il en abusait. Il ne le poussa pourtant pas à bout, c'était trop dangereux au vu de la situation. L'officier s'était vu humilier par un autre et l'avoir avoué aux Mugiwaras l'avait déjà mis sur les nerfs.

-Kane, Chopper et elle se sont faits surprendre dans une embuscade. Les marines étaient trop nombreux. Kiiro avait bien prévu son coup. Apparemment, il n'a même pas eu besoin d'y aller en personne.

Le marine persifla :

-Il ne va jamais au combat, sauf si l'adversaire présente quelques difficultés ou quelque intérêt particulier à ses yeux. Autant dire presque jamais.

Ace souffla :

-Intéressant… J'y penserai si je le croise. Je verrai s'il voit quelque intérêt particulier en moi.

Smoker coupa court :

-Arrange-toi pour ne jamais croiser sa route Ace. Tu ne pourras jamais le battre.

-Sauf si je n'utilise pas mon fruit du démon.

Smoker le plaqua à nouveau contre un arbre, les yeux assombris par l'inquiétude et le début de colère qui l'envahissait :

-Tu as vu son corps ? Et le tien ? Laisse tomber, tu n'as aucune chance. Promets-moi Ace.

-Promettre quoi ?

La main de Smoker frappa violemment le tronc d'arbre. Ce geste effaça aussitôt le sourire de l'officier de Barbe Blanche :

-Ce n'est pas un jeu ! Ta vie n'est pas un jeu ! Promets-moi que jamais tu ne chercheras à croiser sa route. Fais-le Ace !

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux brillants, Ace enserra son amant et l'embrassa, essayant de lui transmettre ses sentiments. Smoker répondit, malgré tout tendu. Lorsqu'ils rompirent le contact, Ace murmura lentement et solennellement :

-Je te promets Smoky que je ne chercherai pas à le combattre. Si jamais je tombe sur lui, ce sera un pur hasard.

Aussitôt, le corps du marine se détendit et il consentit à répondre à l'étreinte chaleureuse du brun. La scène qui avait suivi se passait de tout commentaire et il préféra l'oublier afin de ne pas raviver sa douleur. Il n'avait pu pousser son interrogatoire plus loin, et de toute évidence, lui et Sanji étaient les seuls à en savoir le plus sur le commodore fou. Dans le bureau, il se dit qu'Ace l'aimait vraiment pour refuser de combattre intentionnellement l'un des pires marines qui soient. Il tira rageusement une bouffée de son cigare et murmura inutilement :

-Pourquoi donc ai-je choisi cette voie ? Je ne m'imaginais pas une telle vie, un tel calvaire. Obligé de mentir à ses supérieurs pour faire correctement son boulot et voir clandestinement la personne qui est censée être l'un de ses pires ennemis et que pourtant l'on aime.

Se radoucissant, il poursuivit d'une voix plus douce mais ferme :

-Toutes nos promesses ne seront pas vaines, j'en fais le serment Portgas .

Il serrait fortement une montre argentée au creux de sa paume. Autour de lui, une voix ne cessait de murmurer des paroles emplies d'amour.

Sur le Thousand Sunny, cette même matinée s'était déroulée bien différemment. Au petit déjeuner, Kane avait décidé de faire profil bas après la scène de la veille. Il avait conscience que c'était un caprice qui risquait de mettre en péril le sauvetage d'Aiko. Il rentra dans la cuisine, trouvant ses deux pères. Le blond était aux fourneaux et Zoro mangeait tranquillement. Kane crut presque que tout ce qui s'était produit n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Ce fut cela qui lui fit se dire que ses deux pères avaient dormi ensembles. Il en fut rassuré : il n'aimait pas l'attitude de son père bretteur depuis quelques temps. Il évitait trop la compagnie des autres. Kane ne se rendait simplement pas compte que lui-même avait changé de comportement. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de son père cuisinier, il ne put le soutenir et baissa les yeux. Sanji éteignit le gaz, posa son plat sur une table et rejoignit son fils pour prendre son visage entre ses mains et le rassurer :

-Je ne t'en veux pas Kane, je te comprends. À ton âge, je voulais moi aussi me venger. J'ai simplement grandi et compris que me venger ne m'apporterait rien. Je ne suis pas comme lui alors je ne dois pas user de ses méthodes. C'est ainsi qu'il faut voir les choses Kane. Tu peux le saisir ?

-Oui. Mais… tu as dit qu'Aiko… Aiko…

Sanji pressentit le torrent de larmes. Et il ne savait comment faire pour l'empêcher de couler. Sous peu, les autres viendraient ici et Kane n'aimerait pas être surpris dans cette embarrassante situation. D'un regard, il appela Zoro au secours. Celui-ci arriva près de Kane et lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

-Ton stupide cuisinier de père raconte des choses et des choses qui au final se révèlent complètement stupides. Pour celle-là aussi il peut se tromper.

Sanji fut blessé de ces paroles, même s'il savait que Zoro n'était pas sérieux. Il disait cela uniquement pour calmer et rassurer leur fils. L'adolescent ravala soudainement ses larmes et demanda tristement :

-Tu crois ?

-C'est fort possible.

Il renifla avant de s'avancer vers la sortie. Sanji lui dit :

-Installe-toi, je t'apporte ton petit déjeuner.

Kane se retourna et souffla d'une voix presque inaudible :

-Merci papa cook, papa katana.

Le bleu n'avait pourtant toujours pas réapparu au fond de ses yeux. Après que leur fils soit parti, Sanji demanda à son amant :

-Quelle est la probabilité pour que je me trompe cette fois-ci ?

Dépité, Zoro admit :

-Elle est quasi nulle. Je crois que je rejoins Usopp chez les menteurs. Mais rassure-moi, cela vaut mieux qu'une crise de larmes, pas vrai ?

Sanji répondit d'une voix lointaine :

-Oui…

Puis il questionna à nouveau le bretteur :

-Tu crois qu'il saura sauver Aiko s'il la voit en piteux état ?

Zoro rigola :

-L'instinct fraternel la sauvera plus qu'il ne la perdra. Et je suis désormais certain qu'Aiko ne va pas si mal que tu peux l'affirmer. Tu dramatises très vite lorsque ça te touche personnellement Sanji.

Il piqua un baiser dans la chevelure blonde et partit s'entraîner sur le pont. Il devrait faire face à Haeru prochainement, et il serait prêt. Jusqu'au déjeuner, rien ne vint perturber le quotidien de l'équipage. Mais pendant le repas, Kane fixa tant son père blond que celui-ci finit par s'en étonner :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Kane ? Depuis le début du repas tu me regardes comme si tu espérais quelque chose.

L'adolescent se sentit soulagé et se détendit légèrement :

-C'est le cas papa. Tu sais, quand on était dans la forêt tu as parlé de… de ta mère et j'aimerais en savoir plus. Tu veux bien, dis, papa ?

Désormais, tous contemplaient le regard stupéfait du cuisinier en attendant sa réponse. Deux yeux bleus observèrent tristement leurs clones.

-Bien sûr, ce jour devait arriver. Mais je te préviens, ce n'est pas amusant et l'histoire finit mal.

-Peu importe. Je veux savoir qui était ma grand-mère et comment tu as pu naître d'une personne que tous considèrent comme un monstre.

-Pas tous Kane, pas tous. Une personne l'admire fortement. Je te dirai tout après le repas.

Sanji assura le service et le reste du déjeuner se déroula normalement. Tous, hormis Usopp, Nami et Chopper, étaient ravis à la perspective d'un combat proche et étaient désormais plus joyeux. Enfin, après que Sanji eut débarrassé le dernier plat, Kane se leva de table et suivit le blond. Du regard, celui-ci demanda à Zoro s'il voulait les suivre. Celui-ci fit non dans un sourire. Sanji y répondit : il savait ce que pensait l'épéiste en ce moment-même. « Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître le passé de mon amant si je l'aime. En plus, je le vois tel qu'il est maintenant et tel qu'il se projette dans l'avenir. Alors quelle importance si son passé est horrible ? ». Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et Sanji débuta :

-Tu veux savoir qui est ma mère ?

-Oui. Comment a-t-elle pu aimer ce Nowaki Kiiro ?

-J'ai récupéré son journal intime un jour. J'ai eu le temps de le lire entièrement avant que mon père ne le brûle sous mes yeux et me vole le médaillon qu'elle m'avait légué. Ainsi, je sais qu'elle était sur le même navire que lui, avec un âge supérieur au sien. Il était déjà fort et c'est son ardeur à toujours vouloir se surpasser qui l'a séduite. Ils ont entretenu secrète leur relation durant quelques mois avant qu'une bataille contre des pirates ne se déroule. C'est là que mon père a pris goût au sang et au pouvoir. À dix-huit ans, il a été promu Sergent-chef à la suite de son succès. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus et a pris peur. Seulement, elle est tombée enceinte de moi. Le Commodore du navire ne pouvait supporter une telle honte et a mis mon père face à un ultimatum : il devait choisir entre sa carrière ou sa femme. Je suis né et mon père a fait son choix. Ma mère n'était plus qu'un instrument à ses yeux. Elle ne représentait plus rien et il l'a tuée, m'abandonnant sur un autre navire marine. Des années après, j'ai atterri sur le Baratie, le navire-restaurant d'un pirate. De mon maître, Zeff. Et maintenant je veux récupérer ce médaillon qui renferme une photo de ma mère. C'est l'unique souvenir d'elle qui existe désormais.

Kane leva ses yeux vers son père. Celui-ci eut un choc : ils étaient presque noirs. Il murmura :

-Kane… Tes yeux…

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes yeux ?

Sanji paniqua :

-Ils ne cessent de changer de couleur ! Ils sont noirs Kane ! Noirs…

Kane sourit, retransformant le noir en gris :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est le récit que tu m'as fait. Mais continue, tu as dit que Kiiro ne se séparerait pas du médaillon tant qu'il ne signifierait rien pour lui. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Eh bien, ça veut dire que ma mère n'a été qu'un objet entre ses mains. Un objet pour avancer sa carrière. Elle l'a aidée à gravir les échelons. Et tant qu'elle ne sera que ça à ses yeux, il gardera son image sur lui. C'est un peu comme un hommage qu'il lui fait.

Kane acquiesça et posa une dernière question :

-Et tu as dit qu'il y a une personne qui admire ton père. Qui est-elle ?

Sanji tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

-La question est plutôt « Qui est-il ? ». Lorsque j'avais dix-sept ans, un homme est arrivé sur le Baratie. Il disait qu'il voulait se faire engager comme serveur sur le bateau. Zeff l'a accepté et m'a demandé de l'aider pour ses débuts. Nous nous sommes vite rendus compte qu'il y avait entre nous plus qu'une relation de travail. Ça a duré plusieurs mois et peu après il y a eu un incident avec Zeff. Il s'est rendu compte qu'on lui avait volé d'importants documents. Il a accusé Haeru. Moi, comme un imbécile, je l'ai défendu. Zeff m'a fait confiance et l'a gardé avec nous. Le lendemain, il me quittait. Avec les précieux documents.

Sanji passait sous silence les mots qu'Haeru avait dit ce jour-là et qu'il entendait toujours lorsque cet événement était évoqué. Il se tut également sur l'affront physique qu'il avait subi.

-Il était sous les ordres de mon père. Il était chargé de me surveiller et de voler ces documents à mon chef. Le Colonel Haeru Uso, second du Commodore Nowaki Kiiro. Zoro et moi allons régler leur compte une bonne fois pour toutes.

Kane provoqua son père :

-Je croyais que ce ne serait pas de la vengeance.

-Et c'est le cas. Ils comprendront que plus jamais ils ne devront intervenir dans mes petites affaires. Et qu'ils ne doivent surtout pas toucher à ma fille. Tu vois Kane, pour ta sœur, je consentirais presque à me servir de mes mains pour combattre. Si je n'ai pas le choix bien sûr, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. La vie des membres de ma famille est trop précieuse pour que je la néglige comme mon père l'a fait. Quant à Zoro, il ne supporte pas que l'on m'ait fait aussi mal. Il est le premier à avoir pansé cette douloureuse blessure.

-Qui sont les autres ?

Un tendre sourire étira les lèvres du cuisinier :

-Un certain Kane et sa sœur.

L'espace d'un instant, le bleu revint au fond des yeux de l'adolescent et tout en le serrant dans ses bras, Sanji murmura :

-Je préfère quand tes yeux sont bleus. Cet héritage que nous avons de Kiiro est le seul que nous puissions chérir. Il est la seule beauté qu'il possède et il nous l'a transmise. Gris, on dirait qu'ils renferment un océan de tristesse. Mais Aiko n'est pas morte. Nous la sauverons Kane, je te le promets.

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais je ne pourrai pardonner aux marines.

N'insistant pas, le blond se leva et partit retrouver son épéiste qui s'entraînait encore. Il s'assit, attendant qu'il ait terminé. Une fois que Zoro eut fini, il s'assit en face de son amant :

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux baka cook ?

Tel un félin, le blond s'enroula autour du bretteur, le provoquant :

-J'aurais pensé que tu me demanderais ce que j'ai dit à notre fils. Tu me déçois marimo.

-Vraiment n'importe quoi. La prochaine fois, trouve un meilleur mensonge pour expliquer ta présence. Tu sais pertinemment pourquoi je n'ai pas écouté votre conversation.

Piquant un baiser sur la joue du second de l'équipage, Sanji répondit :

-Évidemment. Ça ressemble à peu de choses près à ça, pas vrai ? « Je me fiche de ton passé, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce que tu es dans le présent et ce que tu seras dans l'avenir. »

-Oui. À peu près.

Ils se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent passionnément, comme dans les films. Tout doute avait disparu, laissant la place à une féroce détermination et à une rage sans haine. Ils vaincraient. Quoi qu'il se passe, Aiko reviendrait sur le navire où elle était née. Les Mugiwaras y veilleraient.

Cette conversation avait fortement rapproché Sanji et Kane qui comprenait le trouble que ressentait à chaque fois son père lorsque l'on parlait de Nowaki Kiiro. Il n'avait auparavant pas saisi tout le mal qu'avait fait le commodore autour de lui. Même les liens familiaux importaient peu à cet homme. Tout l'après-midi il s'entraîna à côté de Zoro. Et le soir venu, il rejoignit son père qui faisait la vaisselle, soi-disant pour l'aider. En vérité, il voulait remettre son caprice sur le tapis. Alors que le blond essuyait une casserole, il dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

-Tu sais papa, j'aimerais vraiment combattre à tes côtés.

Calmement, Sanji répliqua :

-Nous en avons déjà parlé.

-Justement. Cette fois mes motivations ont changé. J'irai chercher Aiko et la ramènerai sur le bateau. Je te laisse ce temps-là pour le vaincre. Si tu n'as pas réussi, alors je t'aiderai. Parce que ça voudra dire que tu es en difficulté contre lui. Ce que j'ai dit est vrai dans le fond : je ne veux pas te perdre papa. Et surtout pas à cause de ce démon familial. En plus, j'ai vraiment envie de rencontrer mon grand-père.

-Tu ne devrais pas. J'aurais préféré que jamais tu ne saches cela. Il est néanmoins vrai qu'il s'agit de ton grand-père et que tu dois savoir qui il est. Très bien, j'accepte. Mais fais très attention Kane, il a plus d'un tour dans sa poche. Déjà sans pouvoir de fruit du démon il est extrêmement fort et je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir le battre. Maintenant, je vais devoir me donner à trois cent pour cent. Et je te protègerai quoi qu'il advienne.

Le cuisinier acheva sa tâche et accompagna Kane jusqu'à sa chambre. Il laissa son fils se coucher puis prit place sur le lit. Il caressa tendrement la tête blonde.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meures mon trésor. Comme je l'ai dit aux autres, ce n'est pas ta vie contre celle d'Aiko. Ce sont des deux dont je veux pouvoir profiter. Elle me manque énormément, mais c'est à moi de risquer complètement ma vie pour la sauver, pas à toi.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis son frère.

Sanji sourit :

-Eh bien… Disons qu'en tant que frère, tu dois seulement l'aimer et la protéger du mieux que tu le peux. Mais la nature veut que les parents meurent avant leurs enfants. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Kane prit alors une attitude songeuse :

-Oui. C'est terrible pour des parents de perdre leur enfant. Alors ils sont prêt à risquer leur vie pour lui. Je te promets papa, que je ne mourrai pas. Aiko et moi nous complétons. L'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre ; et si l'un des deux meurt, alors l'autre aussi.

Sanji pouvait lire la sincérité au fond des deux yeux de son fils. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, lui souhaita une bonne nuit remplie de beaux rêves, et se rendit dans la chambre de Zoro pour voir s'il y était. Et en effet, le bretteur l'attendait, avec une question :

-Tu as cédé n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas laisser Kane se battre à tes côtés pas vrai ?

Surpris, le cuisinier ne put que souffler un simple oui.

-Tu le mets en danger Sanji. Et en plus tu te décrédibilises face aux autres.

-Calme-toi ! Il fera ce que je lui ai ordonné. J'aurai le temps qu'il aille chercher Aiko et la ramène sur le bateau. Ce devrait être suffisant pour que je batte mon père.

-Le problème c'est que tu n'en es pas sûr.

-De toute façon il aurait insisté jusqu'à ce que je cède. Et j'aurais fini par craquer. Rappelle-toi son épée, il l'a tellement réclamée que nous avons fini par la lui acheter non ?

Zoro craqua :

-Ce n'était que de l'argent et une épée, là il s'agit de sa vie ! Baka cook, tu joues la vie de notre fils à la montre.

Le blond regarda son amant, sûr de lui :

-Quand bien même, il sera déjà affaibli. Et il est vrai que son aide ne sera pas de trop.

-Je pourrais t'apporter la mienne.

-Tu auras déjà fort à faire avec Haeru. Et Kane m'a promis de ne pas mourir. Cette promesse me suffit. Je crois en lui Zoro. Mais toi ? C'est l'occasion de le laisser prouver sa valeur. Il s'entraîne si dur depuis qu'Aiko a été kidnappée, on ne peut pas lui faire ça. En plus, il a changé d'état d'esprit depuis hier. Alors oui, j'ai décidé de céder à son caprice. Qui n'en est plus un soit dit en passant.

Zoro soupira face à l'assurance de Sanji. Il voulait croire en son fils, mais quelque chose en lui lui disait qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter de puissants ennemis. Peut-être n'était-ce que l'instinctive protection parentale, peut-être était-ce un pressentiment qui lui disait que tout se passerait mal et qui avait raison, ou tort. Seule la suite des événements lui montrerait si Sanji avait eu raison ou tort d'autoriser Kane à se battre à ses côtés.

-Très bien, je te laisse le bénéfice du doute. Mais si jamais il arrive quelque chose, je t'en tiendrai pour responsable.

Ces paroles firent l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre du cuisinier. Cela faisait si longtemps que Zoro ne doutait plus de lui, et il le mettait maintenant à l'épreuve. Si jamais il échouait, ce pouvait être leur fin. Jamais Zoro ne pardonnerait une telle chose à son amant, même s'il l'aimait profondément. Toutefois, il était prêt à jouer son avenir :

-D'accord. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance.

-C'est ce que je fais en te laissant le bénéfice du doute baka cook.

Un moment tendu passa : Zoro n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses enfants, et que Sanji laisse leur fils affronter un tordu le dépassait et le rendait furieux.

-Si tu veux tu peux passer la nuit ici. Mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à plus.

D'une voix triste, Sanji remercia son amant. La nuit tombée depuis longtemps les enveloppait. Elle les conduisait petit à petit vers l'une des personnes qu'ils adoraient. Malgré tout, Zoro accepta que Sanji l'enlace. Le lendemain, sa fureur serait sans doute passée, mais son inquiétude persisterait. Sur le bateau, une seule personne restait éveillée à lire dans le salon. Robin ne parvenait plus du tout à dormir depuis l'incident. Elle avait suivi la conversation du père et du fils ainsi que celle des parents. Elle s'interrogeait gravement : cet événement pouvait-il être leur fin ? Si jamais Kane mourait, les Mugiwaras seraient déchirés. Il est vrai que Sanji jouait gros sur sa confiance envers son fils. Robin, contrairement à Zoro, avait un bon pressentiment pour tout ça. Le cuisinier, selon elle, avait raison de laisser sa chance à l'adolescent. Il ne pourrait se construire et progresser s'il restait toujours à l'écart des combats. En plus, Sanji et Zoro n'étaient guère plus vieux lorsqu'ils avaient rejoint le Merry. Elle allait tenter de s'endormir sur l'un des canapés du salon lorsqu'un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle ne vit cependant que Luffy qui lui fit un grand sourire et lui demanda de ne rien dire.

-Mais je n'ai rien vu capitaine. Rien du tout.

Il sourit et continua son excursion nocturne vers la cuisine. Le lendemain, le blond serait furieux d'avoir été une fois de plus dévalisé par Luffy. En dehors de ce léger incident, la nuit se déroula normalement. Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, Robin parvint à dormir et pour la deuxième fois Zoro et Sanji dormirent ensembles.

Seul Usopp n'avait pas dormi. Il était en effet de garde. Mais au petit matin, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et s'effondra. Il fut vite réveillé par un boulet de canon tiré sur le Thousand Sunny. Il regarda au dehors et vit un navire portant l'emblème de la marine. Il cria dans le haut-parleur :

-Réveillez-vous ! Les marines nous attaquent ! Les marines nous attaquent !

Aussitôt, tous se levèrent, s'habillèrent et se mirent en position de combat. Tristement, Sanji constata que ce n'était pas le navire de son père. Kane avait la forme et osa même plaisanter :

-Ça nous fait faire un peu d'exercice avant le véritable combat, non ?

Il souriait et murmura à ses pères :

-Je vais pouvoir vous montrer quelques techniques en vrai. Vous allez voir, ce sera plus qu'efficace.

Ils ne répondirent rien. Zoro en voulait toujours un peu à Sanji. Sa colère était retombée mais il s'inquiétait pour son fils. Il s'agissait d'un peu de lui. Et il savait pertinemment d'où venait cet esprit casse-cou. Vu qu'il en était le possesseur, il lui faisait peur. C'était cet esprit qui lui faisait parfois perdre des litres et des litres de sang. Soudain, une voix résonna dans sa tête : « Et si tout simplement, tu leur faisais confiance ? Sanji t'a affirmé qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. » Au fond de lui-même, il savait que cette voix sonnait juste. Il décida alors de la suivre. Un deuxième coup de canon retentit, qui fit chanceler Sanji. Zoro le rattrapa et en profita pour lui murmurer :

-Je te fais confiance. Tu m'as dit que tu sais ce que tu fais. Nous allons bien voir comment il se débrouille aujourd'hui. Et si jamais ce n'est pas glorieux, je pose mon droit de veto.

Les yeux de Sanji brillèrent de bonheur. Il enlaça tendrement son amant qui venait de comprendre que le blond n'avait pas cherché à mettre en danger la vie de leur fils. Les Mugiwaras, tous prêts, se préparaient à l'abordage, heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes et de s'extirper de leur morne quotidien. Un coup de canon, cette fois tiré par Usopp, alla abattre l'un des mâts du navire marine. Le combat s'engageait, il serait sans pitié.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là ma fic ^^. Surtout que je coupe à un mauvais moment je crois ptdr. La suite est en cours, j'essaye de l'écrire le plus rapidement possible. Mais je ne peux pas prévoir les pannes d'inspiration et surtout j'ai envie d'écrire mon roman aussi. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews et à me critiquer.

Encore merci et à bientôt, Jindri.


	7. Changement de victime

Et me voilà de retour avec le sixième chapitre de ma chère petite fiction que je n'ai, je vous rassure, pas abandonnée ! J'aime bien trop Aiko et Kane pour ça ^^. J'espère qu'il ne vous paraitra pas trop sombre et qu'il vous apportera du plaisir malgré son retard. Je m'excuse mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire ces derniers temps. Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Changement de victime**

Shinyu poussa un grognement : les rayons du Soleil qui passaient à travers le hublot venaient de le réveiller. Dans ses bras, Aiko bougea également. Il sourit et caressa tendrement sa chevelure verte. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait accepté l'offre du commodore et tout se passait pour le mieux. La jeune femme lâchait d'insignifiantes informations dont Kiiro semblait se contenter. Sans doute essayait-il de les mettre bout à bout pour en tirer le maximum. Et ils pouvaient profiter l'un de l'autre sans avoir peur. Ils avaient partagé leur passé, l'un racontant ses nombreuses bêtises et à quel point ses compagnons, son chat, lui manquaient, l'autre racontant sa vie avec ses parents avant qu'ils meurent. C'était une sorte de bonheur passager dont ils pouvaient se contenter. Ils se juraient en eux-mêmes de se revoir lorsque tout ceci serait fini. Et Aiko voulait absolument que Shinyu rencontre sa famille. Il les aimerait forcément et elle voulait en quelque sorte avoir la bénédiction de ses pères.

Quant au Commodore Kiiro, il avait tenu sa promesse. Aiko avait été soignée et ne subissait à présent que quelques interrogatoires moins musclés auxquels Shinyu n'assistait pas. Elle avait également droit à ses propres quartiers, bien évidemment gérés par le Sergent-chef Heitai. Ainsi, elle pouvait se laver et dormir dans un vrai lit. Malgré tout, son corps était défiguré à vie, tout comme le marine avait fait avec son fils et elle subissait tout de même quelques tortures pour la forme : le Commodore Kiiro aimait bien trop cela pour le laisser tomber. Shinyu la soignait à chaque fois sans broncher. Elle ne mourrait pas et c'était là le plus important. Ils se regardèrent tendrement avant de lâcher un bonjour et de s'embrasser. Aiko était vraiment heureuse à chaque fois qu'elle se blottissait dans les bras de Shinyu. Cela rendait sa capture moins difficile à supporter. Un coup fut soudainement frappé à la porte et Shinyu se leva pour aller ouvrir tandis que la jeune pirate faisait semblant de dormir. Kiiro et Uso se tenaient au seuil et ce dernier, après que son subordonné l'ait salué, alla brutalement réveiller Aiko pour l'emmener. Kiiro fit alors signe au Sergent-chef de les suivre. Le brun dut se faire violence pour ne pas dégainer ses deux pistolets. Il garda cet air indifférent qui le caractérisait aux yeux des marines et obéit. Ils s'engagèrent dans les coursives sombres du navire. Puis Haeru confia la jeune femme à Shinyu, sa tache le lassant. En effet, Aiko ne se laissait pas facilement contrôler par l'officier. Lorsqu'elle fut poussée dans les bras de son amant, elle l'entendit lui murmurer discrètement :

-Laisse-toi faire, tout ira bien.

Il ne sentait en effet qu'un malsain plaisir émaner des deux hommes. Rien d'alarmant pour le moment. Elle se calma alors et le commodore en sourit. Il aimait l'influence qu'avait le jeune homme sur la pirate. Il contrôlait le jeune homme et ainsi il contrôlait la jeune femme. Il ne tarderait pas à obtenir les informations qu'il souhaitait. Enfin ils remontèrent, signe qu'ils se rendaient sur le pont. Une fois à l'extérieur, le Soleil éblouit Aiko. Elle n'avait en effet que la lumière artificielle des torches dans sa chambre et celle, fort maigre, qui provenait des hublots. Les officiers les menèrent à la proue où elle remarqua un point noir au loin.

-Ce point que tu vois petite, c'est l'île d'Élos. La dernière étape avant notre destination finale, Dead Story, qui est l'une des meilleures forteresses des marines. Dans deux jours nous serons à Élos pour y refaire nos provisions et six jours après nous atteindrons Dead Story d'où jamais tu ne pourras sortir. Crois-tu que ta famille arrivera à temps pour te sortir de ce mauvais pas ?

-Bien évidemment qu'elle le sera ! Nous avons la meilleure navigatrice. Non seulement ils me sauveront à temps, mais en plus vous paierez très cher ce crime.

Kiiro éclata de rire :

-Ce crime dis-tu ? Mais _tu_ es la criminelle ici ma chère.

Elle s'était rapprochée du marine et le toisait. Il n'avait plus cet angoissant pouvoir qu'il avait auparavant sur elle. Il ne l'effrayait plus. En retrait, Shinyu et Haeru assistaient à la scène. Elle ne les concernait pas vraiment, c'était un peu comme une réunion de famille.

-On dirait que je n'ai pas réussi à t'ôter tout espoir. C'est dommage, j'ai l'impression de vieillir trop rapidement. Mais nous allons arranger ça. Colonel Uso, amenez-la dans mon bureau.

-À vos ordres Commodore Kiiro.

Il la prit par le bras. Elle tenta de se dégager mais le marine était trop robuste. Shinyu, impuissant, ne put que la voir disparaître dans le ventre du navire. Kiiro s'adressa alors à lui :

-Avez-vous véritablement réussi à obtenir sa confiance Sergent-chef Heitai ? Vos résultats ne sont guère satisfaisants.

-Elle a été capturé par un marine, vous ne pouvez pas lui demander de faire confiance à un marine en quelques jours. Je sais que notre temps est compté mais je fais mon possible mon Commodore.

-Je veux bien vous croire mon petit Shinyu. Mais il va me falloir des résultats un peu plus probants. Vous vous doutez bien que je ne puis me contenter d'une bataille de boules de neige.

-Elle me confie ses souvenirs, pas encore ses secrets. Mais ça viendra, je vous le promets mon Commodore.

-Très bien. Sinon je me verrai contraint de modifier notre contrat.

Shinyu s'offusqua :

-Vous m'aviez promis de ne rien changer Commodore Kiiro !

L'officier sourit de toutes ses dents :

-Si tout se passait bien mon petit Shinyu. Mais avouez que vous avez un peu de mal à soutirer ces informations que je vous ai réclamé. Ayez toujours à l'esprit que j'œuvre pour le bien de Grand et Red Line. Vous pouvez disposer, vous êtes de repos jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-Merci Commodore Kiiro.

Alors que l'un se rendait dans sa cabine et l'autre dans son bureau, le brun entendit clairement ;

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Mais il n'y aura pas de deuxième chance. Sachez vous montrer à la hauteur, et je ferai de vous un Sous-lieutenant.

Il ne répondit rien, abasourdi. Que croyait donc Kiiro ? Qu'il était sensible à l'appât du gain ? Il était bien plus sensible à la douceur d'une jeune femme. Elle était dans une mauvaise situation et il ne pouvait la tirer de là. Le Commodore Kiiro et le Colonel Uso faisaient déjà des dégâts seuls, alors ensembles… Il tenta de penser à autre chose, en vain. La vue d'Aiko en sang et en larmes s'imposait sans cesse à son esprit. Et d'un certain côté il n'avait pas tort. Kiiro pénétra dans son bureau et trouva le colonel occupé à asticoter Aiko. Il s'en agaça : ce n'était guère le moment de s'amuser. Ils étaient fortement en retard par rapport à ses prévisions.

-Cesse donc cela Haeru, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous divertir.

-Aaaaah, toujours aussi rabat-joie beau-papa.

-Pour la dernière fois je ne suis et ne serai jamais ton beau-père ! Cesse de raviver ces stupides souvenirs, j'en ai d'autres bien plus intéressants à dévoiler à cette jeune effrontée.

Il s'adressa alors à Aiko :

-Que dirais-tu que je te parle de ta grand-mère ?

-Ce serait en effet intéressant de savoir comment quelqu'un a pu s'acoquiner avec vous pour donner une personne extraordinaire comme Sanji.

Le marine s'approcha d'elle, posant sa main sur sa joue. Attachée à une chaise elle ne put que dégager sa joue.

-Mais tout a un prix miss. Je te parle d'une personne, tu me parles de tes… nakamas. C'est bien ainsi que vous dites, pas vrai ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle avait songé un instant à faiblir. L'enfermement la rendait complètement folle. Si véritablement elle voulait savoir qui était sa grand-mère il lui suffisait de demander à Sanji. Mais Kiiro avait gagné : la curiosité la rongeait désormais. En retrait, Haeru sourit : son supérieur avait vraiment le doigté pour torturer les prisonniers. Puis elle se ressaisit :

-Décidément vous ne comprendrez jamais, peu importe le nombre de fois que je le dirai. Je ne trahirai pas mon équipage. Je ne mériterais pas alors de me faire appeler pirate.

Les sourcils de Kiiro se froncèrent tandis qu'Haeru se retenait de rire. S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait aimé chez Sanji, c'était bien son insolence. Cela n'avait toutefois suffi à le faire tomber amoureux. Il en était de même pour la jeune fille : il la trouvait amusante mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Cependant, l'avis de Kiiro était complètement différent :

-Tu m'ennuies pirate effrontée. Tu étais amusante au début mais maintenant ton insolence, ton inutile résistance et ton futile espoir sont lassants. Résous-toi, personne ne viendra te chercher. Comment pourraient-ils savoir où nous sommes, où nous nous dirigeons ? Ton équipage se disloquera, nous les enfermerons dans des forteresses différentes et il sera définitivement rayé du globe. Quant à ta petite famille…

Il frôla du bout des doigts son menton :

-Je me la réserve.

Elle décida de ne pas réagir à sa provocation. Pourtant, les paroles du commodore sonnaient justes à ses oreilles. Elle refoula courageusement ses larmes. Combien de temps avait-elle été enfermée sur ce navire ? Sans doute Shinyu le savait-il. Cela lui semblait une éternité. Elle soutint le regard de Nowaki, refusant de se laisser aller à la nostalgie, et de se laisser aller tout court. Et elle fit sortir tous ses sentiments, bien que ce soit dangereux :

-Vous me faites chier mon Commodore. Vous essayez de m'inculquer des valeurs qui ne sont pas les miennes. La notion de famille est l'une des plus importantes pour les pirates. Un équipage est une famille. Ses membres se soutiennent comme une famille le ferait. Je ne les trahirai pas car je les aime. Ils ont décidé de me garder et m'ont élevée du mieux qu'ils l'ont pu. Je leur dois la personne que je suis. Ils viendront à temps. Je leur fais confiance pour ça.

Kiiro ne montra pas son trouble : la pirate ne s'était pas laissée avoir par son mensonge. Il réfléchit alors rapidement afin de trouver une autre solution pour la faire fléchir. Ce ne fut pas long :

-Mais jusqu'où irais-tu pour un ami ? Le sacrifierais-tu pour ta famille ?

Aiko fronça les sourcils : où voulait-il en venir ? À Shinyu et elle ? Oserait-il s'en prendre au jeune homme ? Kiiro continua, l'hésitation de la jeune femme étant une excellente opportunité de la faire céder :

-Je sais que vous et le Sergent-chef êtes plus proches que vous ne le montrez. Ou plutôt, ça se voit autant que vous essayez de le cacher. Je n'hésiterai pas et tu le sais petite.

Elle pâlit, ne sachant que faire. Répliquer assurait la perte de Shinyu. Si elle affirmait ses dires cela donnait à l'officier une opportunité de leur faire du chantage. Si elle les infirmait cela lui laissait croire que Shinyu avait échoué dans sa mission et si elle ne se mettait pas en danger grâce à cette solution, Shinyu l'était tout de même. En plus à ces sentiments s'ajoutaient la fatigue, l'enfermement prolongé, le harcèlement des officiers. Tout cela l'avait rendue vulnérable malgré le réconfort que lui apportait Shinyu. Malheureusement, il ne suffisait pas à pallier à la douleur causée par l'absence de sa famille. Le Commodore Kiiro fit signe à Haeru de se reculer pour ne pas se faire remarquer par la pirate. Elle devait rester dans son monde quelques instants. Il savait que la souffrance qu'il lui causait en ce moment était immense. Le choix auquel il la confrontait était douloureux. Elle n'avait pas encore réalisé qu'elle possédait une longueur d'avance sur lui. C'était à elle que Shinyu faisait confiance et non pas à Nowaki Kiiro qui ignorait le double-jeu de son subordonné. Puis elle sut enfin quoi lui répondre :

-Je ne serai la cause de la mort de personne. Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Vous ignorez tout des sentiments qui animent les pirates de la trempe de l'équipage de Mugiwara no Luffy. Et c'est bien pour cela que vous ne parvenez pas à me cerner ou me faire fléchir. Vos jeux psychologiques n'ont aucun effet sur moi.

À ces mots un sourire étira les lèvres de l'officier. Il passa un doigt juste en dessous de l'œil d'Aiko et le lui montra :

-Tu crois ? Dans ce cas pourquoi des larmes courent-elles sur tes joues ?

Abasourdie, Aiko écarquilla les yeux. Elle sentait en effet un liquide lui couler sur les joues. Elle qui croyait que le commodore n'avait plus d'effet sur elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trompait fortement. Elle mourait de peur pour son amant. S'il disparaissait, avec lui mourraient tous ces sentiments à peine nés et qui ne demandaient qu'à s'épanouir. Au fond d'elle elle le savait : personne d'autre ne lui conviendrait autant. Lorsqu'ils discutaient elle contemplait le même cœur ardent qui animait chacun des résidents du Thousand Sunny. Aussitôt elle répliqua :

-C'est votre faute ! Je n'aime pas que l'on évoque la mort de qui que ce soit.

Ce mensonge fit rire le commodore. Il n'y croyait pas une seconde et Aiko s'en rendit compte. Elle se mordit les lèvres, ce qui accentua l'hilarité du marine. Sa gaffe la rendit en colère contre elle-même, ce qui était fort dangereux au cours d'un tel jeu psychologique. Le blond la manipulait à sa guise. Il se rapprocha d'elle, paraissant tout à coup bien affable :

-Alors petite, comptes-tu me dire la vérité ou non ? Es-tu proche de Shinyu Heitai au point de trahir tes nakamas et ta famille ou bien te fiches-tu de sa vie et préfères-tu vivre tranquillement sur ce navire que tu ne reverras jamais ? À toi de décider. Tu t'es trahie, je le lis dans tes yeux. Tu es amoureuse d'un marine. Quelle honte pour une pirate.

Elle ne baissa pas la tête, ne considérant pas cela comme une honte. Shinyu répondait à son amour et en cela il n'avait rien de honteux. Les lèvres tremblantes, elle lui répondit :

-Vous cherchez à m'enlever tout ce que je possède, tous ceux que j'aime. Je ne vous fais pas confiance.

-Pourtant il y a un moyen d'échapper à tout cela. Vis cet amour sans te soucier des autres. Grâce à moi tu le peux. Tu n'aurais même pas à te soucier des sentiments de tes nakamas puisqu'ils seraient enfermés en prison. Je m'assurerais qu'ils soient bien traités. Et engage-toi. Tu serais à ses côtés, pouvant le protéger et l'aimer comme tu le souhaites. Mais pour cela tu dois me raconter certaines choses. Tu le comprends n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne vous fais pas confiance. Vous avez blessé Sanji. Vous lui avez fait plus de mal que n'importe qui.

-Voyons Aiko. Je suis ton grand-père. Pourquoi donc voudrais-je te faire du mal à ce point ?

Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme d'éclater de rire :

-Vous jouez avec moi comme un chat avec sa proie. Vous ne m'aurez pas, jamais. Je vous hais profondément pour tout ce que vous avez fait à mon père qui ne le méritait pas. Mais il est heureux maintenant. Le seul obstacle qui se dresse en ce moment face à son bonheur c'est vous. Vous lui avez enlevé l'une de ses raisons de vivre. Il m'aime et me sauvera. Et son amant le suivra. Vous vous êtes attiré la fureur de Sanji, et ça ce n'est pas très malin parce qu'il peut faire très mal et a un côté sadique lorsqu'on le heurte personnellement.

-Ah là là petite. Je te conseille de t'arrêter si tu ne veux pas que j'aie certaines informations que tu ne souhaiterais pas me révéler. Qui donc est cet amant dont tu me parles ?

Aiko le regarda fixement, se plongeant dans le bleu profond des yeux du commodore. Celui de son frère et de son père.

-Je ne pense pas au fond que cela soit si gênant que je vous révèle certaines choses. Vous savez déjà que je suis la sœur de Kane et la fille de Sanji. J'ai certes un autre parent aux cheveux verts. Je vous défie de la -ou le- trouver.

-Ou le ? L'enfermement te rend folle petite. On n'a jamais vu qui que ce soit naître de deux hommes. Ou bien Sanji n'est pas ton père.

-Qui sait ?

Aiko détenait désormais la clef du jeu et elle comptait bien s'en servir :

-Ça paraissait peut-être vrai lorsque je vous l'ai malencontreusement révélé, mais il est possible que je l'aie fait exprès afin de vous mener sur une fausse piste. Sanji est-il réellement mon père ? Kane mon frère ? Si je l'ai dit, n'est-ce pas plutôt parce que je les _considère_ comme ma famille ?

Dans l'esprit de Nowaki Kiiro tout se brouillait et Haeru tira la sonnette d'alarme. Il accompagna les mots qu'il cracha d'une monumentale gifle :

-Petite peste !

Elle était également parvenue à faire douter le colonel qui devait se forcer à croire en ce qu'elle lui avait auparavant dit.

-Commodore Kiiro, ne la croyez pas ! Elle vous ment, elle cherche à vous déstabiliser comme vous le faites avec elle ! Ressaisissez-vous !

-Alors commodore ? Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'être manipulé à son tour ? C'est troublant n'est-ce pas ? Mais à force on trouve les techniques et on peut les retourner contre son adversaire.

-Tais-toi donc !

Les yeux bleus exprimaient désormais la panique : jamais il n'avait vu l'une de ses victimes se retourner contre lui et il se jura de ne plus jamais se laisser faire ainsi.

-Ramène-la Haeru, et envoie-moi le Sergent-chef Heitai.

Cette dernière entrevue n'annonçait rien de bon et Aiko frissonna malgré elle lorsque le Colonel Uso la poussa dans le couloir. Le jeune homme arriva devant la porte, se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce bureau une heure avant. Il pénétra dans le bureau après avoir entendu un « entrez » agacé. Il sut alors que ça ne s'était pas déroulé selon les plans du commodore et s'en vit rasséréné. Il s'assit face à l'officier qui lui jeta un regard noir. Bien malgré lui, Shinyu eut peur.

-Pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous m'avez dit que la pirate ne vous fait pas encore confiance alors que l'on voit pertinemment qu'elle vous aime ?

Le Sergent-chef joua la carte de la naïveté :

-Vous êtes sûr ? Pourtant elle ne m'en laisse rien paraître. Je ne savais pas mon Commodore, je vous le promets.

-Je veux bien vous croire. Mais à l'unique condition que vous profitiez de cet atout. Elle vous aime, vous pouvez donc lui soutirer ce que vous souhaitez, que ce soient des mots ou autre chose.

Le brun se renfrogna et n'hésita pas cette fois à montrer son mécontentement :

-Serait-ce du chantage Commodore Kiiro ?

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, la réponse parvint au jeune homme :

-Incontestablement. Je vais l'exprimer plus clairement pour m'assurer que vous me compreniez bien : soit vous profitez d'elle dans les règles de l'art, soit je m'arrange pour que vous vous retrouviez aux cachots voire pire. Vous savez que j'en suis capable.

Shinyu se leva :

-Je ne trahirai pas mon éthique personnelle, c'est une chose que je m'interdis. Mes parents avaient foi en cette éthique, je ne peux la renier ainsi.

-Quelle est donc cette éthique Sergent-chef Heitai ?

La voix doucereuse de l'officier indiquait un danger certain pour le brun. Il n'en avait toutefois cure et répondit courageusement malgré l'approche de Kiiro :

-Ne jamais trahir son cœur. Suivre ce qu'il nous dit en toute circonstance.

Par une simple baffe Shinyu se retrouva à terre, la joue en sang. Il se releva péniblement et affronta son supérieur :

-Voilà ce que m'ont appris mes parents. Jamais je ne renierai cette devise familiale. La famille est ce qui compte le plus pour moi.

-Votre famille est désormais la marine. Ne l'oubliez jamais mon petit Shinyu.

Il laissa un instant passer afin de le laisser digérer puis retourna à l'attaque :

-Votre réponse est-elle définitive ?

-Je crois bien que oui. N'ayez pas peur de me frapper, j'encaisserai sans broncher.

-Cela risque de rendre la partie moins amusante. Ne comptez-vous pas pousser même un seul petit cri ?

-Je crains fort que non. Je resterai ferme.

Le blond soupira :

-Aaaah, les têtes de mule… Finalement vous allez bien avec cette jeune pirate.

-Qu'il soit clair que je ne ressens absolument rien pour elle. Elle est une pirate. Ce sont des pirates qui ont tué mes parents et brûlé notre maison. Je ne pardonnerai jamais à ces personnes. Seulement, je ne veux pas devenir un meurtrier à mon tour. Comprenez cela mon Commodore.

-Excusez-moi Sergent-chef Heitai, je crois que je ne le puis. Je suis également doté de ma propre éthique qui me laisse libre d'un peu de tout sauf de faire preuve d'indulgence envers les criminels. Et également de faire preuve de gentillesse envers qui que ce soit. Vous êtes désormais coupable de désobéissance. Et le châtiment je vous l'inflige dès maintenant. Vous n'avez jamais vu mon fruit du démon à l'œuvre, il est grand temps de vous montrer de quoi je suis capable grâce à lui.

Des mains du marine jaillit une colonne de feu et une d'eau. Puis il lâcha celle d'eau sur le brun. Trempé, celui-ci frissonna : la température de ce bureau n'était jamais très élevée. De l'air vint glacer le tout. Une couche de glace recouvrit le torse du brun abasourdi.

-Auriez-vous froid ? Ne vous inquiétez donc pas la chaleur va très vite rejoindre son opposée.

La colonne de feu atteignit Shinyu en pleine poitrine, lui laissant une douleur trop forte et une marque rouge. Il s'effondra à terre, la respiration coupée. Le temps qu'il la récupère, Kiiro avait déjà préparé sa prochaine attaque. Le plus rageant était que Shinyu ne pouvait répliquer au risque de rendre sa punition pire. Le temps viendrait où il n'aurait plus à subir ces affronts et où il serait libre. Il avait bon espoir de rejoindre le Commodore Smoker. Ses chances étaient fortes s'il devenait plus puissant. Il ressentit soudain une vive douleur au bras droit et s'aperçut que Kiiro avait lancé une attaque tranchante contre lui. Puis le blond le releva et l'acheva à la main. Sa force impressionna Shinyu qui n'en avait jamais été victime ou témoin et le laissa pantelant.

-Très bien. Je pense que cela suffira. Vous avez compris qu'il ne faut pas me contredire je pense. Acquittez-vous de votre mission comme il le faut ou je me verrai contraint de régler définitivement votre compte en faisant passer cela pour un accident. Et je ne voudrais pas avoir à remplir tout un tas de paperasse pour la banale mort d'un ordinaire Sergent-chef.

Ravalant les insultes qui lui venaient à l'esprit, il se retira après le salut réglementaire. Boitillant, il se rendit dans sa cabine et se soigna. Il avait de nombreuses coupures mais les pires blessures étaient celles qui l'avaient atteint à la poitrine et celles dues aux coups de l'officier. Mais cela valait le coup pour la sécurité d'Aiko. Il la protègerait même s'il devait en perdre la vie, il l'avait juré et tiendrait parole. Le temps que les Mugiwaras viennent, il s'assurerait de la sécurité d'Aiko.  
C'est donc soulagé que six jours plus tard il aperçut le Thousand Sunny, le drapeau de l'équipage flottant au vent. Durant ce temps il avait œuvré pour la jeune femme, obéissant lorsqu'elle lui ordonnait de révéler certains de ses secrets au Commodore Kiiro. Satisfait, celui-ci l'avait laissée en paix. Mais il considérait qu'il avait subi un affront avec Shinyu et n'avait pas hésité à lui reprocher des choses insignifiantes en le lui faisant payer au centuple. Ainsi il se sentait épuisé lorsque enfin il pouvait se reposer et Aiko s'inquiétait fortement pour lui. Cependant son sourire parvenait à la rassurer et la réconforter. Il obéit aux ordres du commodore qui lui confiait la garde de la jeune pirate et descendit jusqu'à la chambre d'Aiko. Bientôt elle serait en sécurité et cela lui réchauffait et brisait à la fois le cœur. Aiko l'accueillit chaleureusement et il se blottit dans ses bras, heureux. C'était là le seul refuge qu'il souhaitait pour le reste de sa vie.

* * *

Et voilà j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas paru trop court, je sais que je les fais plus longs d'habitude mais j'ai préféré le publier rapidement et je pense que ça n'altèrera pas vraiment l'histoire. J'ai décidé de ne plus revenir à Aiko et Shinyu avant que les Mugiwaras n'aient rejoint le navire de Kiiro. J'espère que ça ne vous attristera pas trop. Je ne sais pas du tout quand le prochain chapitre arrivera. Soyez patients. Je vous remercie d'avance pour ça et de continuer à lire ma fic. À bientôt j'espère, Jindri.


End file.
